


Under His Sight

by SmokeyBlue



Category: The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Avengers:Age of Ultron, Captain America: Winter Soldier - Freeform, F/M, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, New York, Romance, SHIELD, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 47,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyBlue/pseuds/SmokeyBlue
Summary: A/N: Please notice this sign: ~ . It means you are or somebody is talking with the sign language. I just wanted to put a difference between people talking and the sign language. Please keep it in mind, it might happen that I don't put this note everytime. I forget things, you see...





	1. Chapter 1

A little snow stand quietly on the earth. We're in november and it's starting to get colder. The kind of cold that make you stay in bed with the love of your life. The clouds are giving their places to the sun who's starting to rise in the sky. While he's doing what he usually does everyday, you wake up next to your beloved husband. As you open your eyes, a hand plays in your long brown hair.  
"Good morning, my little pea."  
"Good morning" you answer as you turn to look at Clint.   
He is the most beautiful man in the world and he is yours since your wedding five months ago. You couldn't be happier. Yes there were a few days that weren't that great, some misunderstandings, some fights, but you two get back on track shortly after. As you move your head to give him a soft kiss, you feel dizzy.   
“Honey? Are you ok?” He says seeing your face wince.  
“Yeurk… No… Arrrh… It’s been a week! When will it stop?” You say getting up and running to the bathroom, feeling like you’re going to throw up.  
“You should see a doctor. You know they can help you.” Clint tells you as he gets up too.  
“Maybe, but you know how I hate doctors. They scare the hell out of me. Like the clowns do to you…”  
“Hey! Stop it! I’m not scared of clowns. It’s a child fear…”  
“Ya right… and that’s why you still have nightmares about them.” You laugh at him, but the dizziness is so intense, it made you throw up in the toilet.  
“(Name)… You should not go to work today. I’ll tell Fury you’re not feeling great. Maybe I can call Jane or Pepper so they can come and take care of you while I’ll be at work?” Clint says, holding your hair, worried about you.  
“No. Don’t bother them. I… I’ll go to the doctor…” You scold.  
“You’re sure? If you want me to stay, I can ask Fury if he would let me…”  
“NO! Go get yourself ready for work… Don’t worry, I’ll be fine, as long as the doctor don’t try to kill me.” You say trying to laugh.  
"Alright then, if you can go to the doctor then I can get rid of my fear of clowns..." says your husband while he get dressed.  
You're laughing at loud, even if it makes you more and more dizzy. " That's my man right there, you know him?"   
"I kind of... hehe..."  
You stay right next to the toilet, just in case. Fifteen minutes later, Clint come back to you with your cellphone in his hand.  
"There, I brought your cellphone. If there's anything, call me. I'll come as fast as I can, alright?"  
You say yes with your head because you feel like throwing up again. Clint gives you a kiss on the forehead and leaves for work. As you hear the door close, you take your cell and call Jane. You didn't want to bother Pepper, she is working hard with the Stark Industries. Jane isn't working since she is expecting and went to the eighth month last week. Maybe she can go with you to the doctor and help you get through your fear. Her phone ring three times before she answers.   
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Jane? It's (Name). I need your help. Are you free this morning?"  
"Yes I am. But are you ok?"  
"I need to go to the doctor. I don't fell right... But I don't know where to go for a good doctor..."  
"Ok, Give me half an hour and I'll be at your place. I know just where to go."  
"Thank you so much. I'll be ready..."  
"Ok then... See you in thirty minutes, (Name)." She says hanging up the phone.  
You finally get up and try to get dress. You're trying not to think about your dizziness. You finally made it to the door. You decide to go outside and wait for Jane there. Maybe the change of air would help you feeling better. After ten minutes, Jane appear at the corner of the street.  
"Hi (Name). Beautiful morning, isn't it?"   
"Yep... It's a beautiful morning..." You replied sarcastically, raising your scarf under your chin.


	2. Chapter 2

As you walk through New York city with Jane, the fresh air made you feel a little better. After passing by four blocs, Jane turns her head to look at you and see if you were still okay to keep walking.  
"You're okay to walk? My doctor is not that far but if you want we can take a cab..."  
"No, I'm fine. I just feel so weird and it's been a week."  
"Do you feel like that only in the morning?" She ask.  
You say yes with your head. Jane stays silent a few minutes before asking you, "Have you thought about being pregnant?"  
Pregnant? You haven't thought about that. It could be possible. It’s been five months now. It could be time for the Barton family to have a new member.   
"You're probably right... But I still have my period."  
"It can happen sometime. Don't worry (Name). The doctor will tell you if you really are pregnant." She replies rubbing your back gently seeing your face going white.  
"Bu...But what if Clint isn't ready for a baby? What if he stop loving me? What if I..."  
"Hey... HEY! Stop!" Jane says louder, grabbing your arms and stopping you. "Clint would never, never ever stop loving you for giving him a child, (Name). It's the miracle of life." She says looking at you deep into your eyes. "And Thor is always telling me how much Clint want a child. It seems like Clint talks to him almost every single day about how he would love seeing you caring his child. Your child. To both of you. So I think Clint is ready for a baby." She holds your arm carefully and starts walking. " Oh and he told Thor that he already bought some baby clothes but he didn't want you to see them so he's hiding them in the vents, the only place he goes and knows that you won't."   
"Really?"  
"Yes. Don't you worry. I'm sure that when you'll tell him you're pregnant, he will be so happy, you will see sparkles in his eyes. Just like Thor when I told him I was expecting."  
You sigh to release all the worries. You're almost at the clinic when your cellphone ring.   
"It's Clint. What do I say?"  
"Just talk to him normally. We're not even sure you're pregnant yet. And it's better if you tell him in person if you really are."  
You pick up your cell.  
"Hey Clint..."  
"Hey. Are you felling better now? Did you see the doctor yet? Thor told me Jane went with you."  
"It could be better. No we are not there yet. And yes I called her after you went to work because I'm not sure if I can go on my fear alone. You know?"  
"But you're not alone. I told you I can go with you if you wanted..."  
"I know but I didn't want you to ask for a day off. And I think it's better if Jane comes with me. I don't want you to see me like this."  
"Alright then... Be safe and let me know if anything's wrong." Clint replies sadly.  
"I promise Clint."  
"You know, I think Jane is trying to starve Thor because he's already hungry. Hungry like the wolf he said and it's only nine in the morning." You hear Thor saying something in the back. "Hum... I won't even repeat what he just said. So what do you think about going out for dinner with Thor and Jane?"  
"I say it's a great idea. Jane's telling me we're there so I'll call you back when I'm done, ok?"  
"Great." He claims. "(Name)..."  
"Yes?"   
"You know I love you right?"  
"Of course I do. And I love you too..."  
"Okay then, see you soon."  
"Bye."  
You hang up the phone and look desperate.  
"See, it wasn't so hard."   
"You didn't heard his voice. He was so upset."  
"It's ok. You'll be fine. It's just a doctor after all."  
"Yes, but for me doctors are evils." Jane laugh. "By the way your husband is hungry like the wolf, Clint think you're starved him. I think I am too."  
"What? You try to starve your husband too?" Said Jane with a smile.  
"No. Hungry like the wolf." You finally smile.  
"But he ate for breakfast. Damn it, Thor. He ate the whole box of strawberry poptarts. We're there." Jane says looking at you. "You're ready?"  
"Yes. Let's do this..." You answer looking up at the banner. It is writting: Lenox Hill Hospital.  
You get inside followed by Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

As you wait in the waiting room at the Lenox Hill Hospital, Jane tries to make you think about something else then what is going on with you. But she fails because you aren't looking at her. You are watching the news on the television.   
"(Name)...(Name)!"  
"Yay... What?" You say confused looking at Jane who looks at you concerned.  
"Stop worrying. How many times do I have to tell you?"  
"I-I'm sorry. It's just that..."  
"It's just what?" Jane asks softly.  
"It's just that with our job, Clint and I are always in danger. If I'm pregnant, who would take care of our child if anything happen to both of us?" You ask with tears in your eyes.  
"That's why you give your child a godmother and/or godfather. And, no matter what, we will all take care of your child. All of the Avengers." Jane says gently.  
You breath slowly to let all the stress go. Your name came out the speakers.  
"(Name + Last Name), Room 14." Says a nurse with a squeaky voice.   
You get up and walk to the room 14 followed by Jane. You let her come with you because you want to make sure the doctor won't try to kill you. A nurse come in the room, bringing your file.   
"The doctor won't be long, my Dear."  
"Oh, he can take as long as he wants to. I'm not in a hurry. What?" You ask seeing Jane expression.   
"Nothing." She replies with small smile on her face.  
Five minutes later, a tall man with a white coat comes in. He looks just like Doctor Evil in Austin Powers movies but thinner, with hair and no Mini Me at his side.   
"Oh! Hi Jane. How are you and the little one doing?"  
"Fine, thank you, Doctor."  
"Good, good. Hello, Mrs... Barton."He says looking at your file. "I'm Doctor Allan Grabovsky. What can I do for you today?"  
"Hum... I've been throwing up for a week now..." You answer muttering and your face turning white as the fear reach your womb.  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" The doc asks.  
"Excuse her. She's afraid of doctors." Jane says gently rubbing your back to help you breath.  
"Oh. That's ok. Don't be afraid." He turns to Jane."Do you know why she is here?"   
"She's been throwing up for a week. In the morning most of the time."  
"Hum... I'll give you a pregnancy test just to make sure. But I will check all your vital signs and try to found what you have." He says getting up and looking in a drawer. He takes out a pregnancy test and hands it to you.   
"Do you know how to do this?" He asks looking into your eyes. As you look at his eyes, you notice something strange. His eyes never end and they are black, such a dark black. Nothing come back from them, no light, no colors, not even a reflection of your self. He must have notice you watching his eyes because he turns is head and looks away.   
"Hum... No, I-I never done this kind of test." You answer shyly.  
"It's ok, you're not the only one, Dear." He starts to explain how you have to do the test and give you time to go to the bathroom and do it. After a couple of minutes, you're coming back more afraid than when you got in the bathroom.   
"What does two bars mean?????" You ask.  
Jane smiles and the doctor turns to you.  
"Congratulation! You're a mother!" He says with a big smile showing all his white as snow teeth. You feel dizzy and your legs are like jello. Jane comes right at you and helps you sit. She takes you in her arms and gives you a big hug.  
"He's the most lucky man in the world. Does he know it?" He says.  
You look at him speechless and with a look of someone who's gonna kill for no reason.   
"Why do you want to know? You want to be Witch Doctor too? Being Doctor Evil is not enough?" Finally finding something to say.  
Jane pretends to laugh."She's kidding."  
"Okay... Hum..." He says looking away. "Now I just have to give you a shot from a special vaccine that will help you to not reject the foetus."  
He takes out a needle and a little bottle full of the liquid that is supposed to help you. As you see the needle, you almost pass out. If it wouldn't be from Jane right next to you, you would been on the floor. The doctor gives you the shot as Jane hold your arm.   
"It's ok (Name), I got the vaccine too. Just relax."  
"Ea-Easy for yo-you to say. You do-don't hate doctors..." You try to laugh.  
"Done! There. It's done. Now you can go home. And just do what ever you want to. But make sure you're getting enough rest. I'll see you soon for the next appointment in three weeks." He tells you while helping Jane getting you up. "Can you walk?"  
"Yes, I'll be fine." You answer.  
"Ok, then. Have a nice day both of you. And see you soon Jane. I know I will." He laughs pointing Jane's belly.  
"I hope so."  
You get out of the room of horror in a hurry. You keep going till you're out of the hospital. Jane at your side. You don't stop until your far enough of the hospital.  
"See, it was nothing."  
"You're might be right, Jane. So I can tell Clint now?"  
"Wait until you're alone with him. Maybe after dinner. I'll take Thor away just after so you can have time to tell him." Jane looks at you and smile. "I'm so happy for you."  
"Thanks, I think..." You say while you keep walking.  
After Doctor Evil let you get out of the room, he takes his cellphone and makes a call.  
"I found the last one. It's time..."


	4. Chapter 4

You are walking away from the hospital with Jane and you're trying to digest what happen in there. You're pregnant... You're pregnant for the first time and Clint doesn't know yet but you have to tell him... Clint...So Clint wants a baby. Did he ever told you about it? No... Actually you're not sure, you don't remember.   
You know Clint for years and you just started to go out together as a couple two years before Clint asked you to marry him. It was on your two years anniversary. You didn't want to go in a restaurant like other couples usually do on anniversary. So Clint decide to make you a surprise. You love looking at the stars at night, everybody knows it because they all caught you in the middle of the night on the top of Stark Tower. But in New York it's kind of difficult because of all the light coming from this city. So that special day, Clint took you to Floyd Bennett Field. It took a little more than half an hour but it was worth it, because you were lie down on a blanket on the beach looking at the most beautiful night sky ever. Tony gave Clint champagne and a little something to eat for the occasion. He and the others knew about Clint's plans and they were all excited for him. So after an hour in the cold of the night looking at the stars, Clint started to stare at you. When you noticed it you asked him if everything was ok. He just nodded and put a hand in his pocket. He pulled out a ring. A beautiful, old ring with a light blue gem. This ring was the one you had in your dreams since you were a little girl. Clint just looked into your eyes and said:  
"(Name), I love you so much. I...I can't think about living in this world if you're not with me. And... After all we've been through together...ppfff... Will you marry me?"   
You were speechless but you nodded. Clint with a big smile on his face put the ring on your finger and then gave you a passionate kiss. You were the first to break the kiss because you needed air and you whispered:  
"Yes...Yes, Clint, I want to marry you..."  
Four months later, you were both at the altar to say your vows in front of your friends Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Tony, Steve, Pepper, Jane and a few others. It was a small wedding full of white flowers and it was a beautiful one. You in your old fashioned dress and Clint in his grey suit . Everything went perfectly like you expected. And the party after was wonderful too. But the best part was your honeymoon. You went in Alaska, it was your idea. Because when it was cold, you got closer to Clint and it was a good reason to do a real fire in the fireplace, one thing you can't really do in New York. And the stars... aaah the stars, they were so beautiful in Alaska and they weren't the same as in New York.   
Lost in your memories you don't hear your cellphone rings. Jane looks at you.  
"Get out of your memories (Name), your cell rings."   
You put a hand in your pocket to reach it.   
"It must be Clint. He's probably very worry." She says.  
"Hi Clint."  
"Hey Baby. Are you out of the doctor's office?"  
"Yes. And you don't have to worry. It's nothing really. He told me I have to rest and it would be ok."  
"Really? Aah, at least it's nothing important. So still ok for lunch time?"   
"Yes, hummm... what do you think about the Cafe Sabarsky? Next to Central Park?" You ask.   
"Yey... Why not? It would be great... So see you in what? 15 minutes?"  
"14... And not a second more."  
"I loooooove youuuu (Naaammmeee)!!!" Clint sings, happy.  
"Me too." You laugh while you hang up the phone.   
"He looks happy." Jane tells you.  
"Yes he is. And he kind a put me in a good mood too." You smile all your worries gone. "You know, I think it's a good thing I'm pregnant. It will change a little things but I think it will change for the best."  
"Wow... Where did you get that?? I've been trying to cheer you up for the whole morning..."  
"Guest I made the right decision by marrying Clint." You say while Jane laughs.   
"You know we have to be at the Cafe in 10 minutes now?"  
"Yep... Let's hurry a little. But don't run Jane. I don't want you to give birth on the sidewalk, you know..." You joke while walking a little faster to follow Jane. 

The boys are already at the Cafe. It's been 8 minutes since you hung up. They decide to wait outside so they can see you and Jane arrive.  
"(Name) said they will be there in 14 minutes. I want to see that!" Clint says laughing.  
"I'm sure Sister (Name) will be there in time. She always do what she promise." Thor replies.  
"You're right. And you know Thor, I think (Name) is pregnant."  
"What made you think that, Brother?" Thor asks.  
"Well, she's always sick in the morning. She's really weird sometimes like emotionally."  
"And you know that because..."  
"Because... I made some research on the internet and asked J.A.R.V.I.S to do some for me too."  
Thor laughs at Clint. "You are worst than a woman sometimes, Clint."  
"And why's that?"  
"Because you worry too much. It's the circle of life, Brother. There's birth and death. There's happiness, sadness, sickness. There is much to worry about then just pregnancy." Thor says.  
"You're probably right. But what if she isn't ready for a baby? What if she won't love me after the baby's birth? What if..."  
"Wooo... Stop Brother. (Name) won't stop loving you no matter what. You know she married you for better or worst. It's not a baby's birth that will change that."  
"Yey... You probably right."  
"No! I am right!"   
Clint looks at his watch, the one you gave him last year on his birthday.   
"They should be there any minutes now."   
He looks at the little boutique right next to the Cafe. A pregnant woman is looking through the window. She have a round belly and inside is a little baby. A small, fragile baby. The father to be most be so proud. Clint will be too when it will be time. Soon, Clint sees Jane and then you at the corner. He smiles. A big, big smile that you can see a miles away. You are laughing with Jane about a joke Tony told you a few days earlier but half way to the Cafe, Jane disappears with a small scream. Thor and Clint are looking your way confused.  
"Jane!" You scream trying to catch her arm but all you catch is air.   
You try to defend yourself as something grabs you by the arm. You try to hit the person who is holding you but you can't see anything. It is invisible. A hand, or what you think it is covers your mouth. "Cli..." Everything comes black. And then you disappear. Just like Jane did.  
"JANE!" Thor shouts.  
"(NAME)!" Clint screams, worried as hell, as he starts to run, followed by Thor, towards where you were a few second before. But you and Jane are now gone. Long gone...


	5. Chapter 5

You're gone, Jane is gone too, leaving your two husbands alone on the sidewalk. Clint is looking around him to see where you are. He keeps screaming your name but never get an answer. Thor is doing the same thing but with Jane's name. And then another thing happens.  
"Carmen? CARMEN?" A men voice cries at loud.  
Clint looks over his shoulder and founds a men, in the twenties, in front of the boutique where the pregnant woman he saw a moment before was but she is gone too. Nowhere to be found with Clint's special sight.   
"What the hell is going on?" Clint tries to understand." (NAME)!!!" He throws his fist in the air by rage.  
Clint's cellphone start ringing. He takes it in an hurry thinking it's you calling but it's Tony.  
"WHAT?"  
"Hello to you too, Birdy."  
"I'm not in a mood to laugh at your stupid jokes Stark. Jane and (Name) have disappeared. We can't found them."  
"What do you mean disappear?"  
"They just disappear, Tony. Jane was the first, then (Name). And another woman nearby." Clint says with his voice starting to break. "We need all the Avengers. We have to found them."  
"`coming. Clint don't worry will found them. I promise you." Tony says before he hangs up the phone.  
"We have to found them? We don't even know where our wifes are. How can we found them?" Thor asks.  
"I don't know, Thor." Clint whispers looking at the spot where he saw you the last time, tears in his eyes. "I don't know."

As he hangs up the phone, Tony shouts to J.A.R.V.I.S.  
"J.A.R.V.I.S, found me Jane and (Name). NOW!"  
"Right away, Sir."  
Tony runs up to Captain's room.  
"Hey Cap. We have to go. (Name) and Jane have been kidnap."  
"What happen?" Steve asks closing his book and getting on his feet.  
"Dont' know. Clint said they just disappeared." Tony says while Steve get suit up.  
"Sir? I cannot found any vitals signals from either Ms.(Name) or Ms. Jane. I'm very sorry Sir."  
"It's ok J.A.R.V.I.S. Keep an eye open if anything strange happen again tell me right away. Comprende?" Tony says while getting in his Iron Man suit.  
"Ready Rogers?" Stark asks ready to fly outside.  
"Let me get Natasha and Bruce. Go ahead, we'll go meet you there."  
"Fine." Tony replies flying through the open window going to Clint and Thor's location.  
"J.A.R.V.I.S. found Natasha and Bruce please."  
"Ms. Romanoff is in the gym and Doctor Banner in the lab, Sir."  
"Thanks."  
Steve runs through the corridors until he make it to the gym. Natasha is training with another agent.  
"Natasha go get suit up. We have a problem. Come meet me at the lab."  
"`coming." She says, knocking out the agent.  
Steve make it to the lab. Bruce is testing a new chemical for his experiment.  
"Bruce, come with me. Clint and Thor need our help."  
"What happen?"  
"All I know his that their wifes went missing."  
"Damn it. Where are they?"  
"Agent Barton is at the Cafe Sabarsky, next to Central Park, Sir." J.A.R.V.I.S answers.   
"Thanks. Do you think we can borrow one of Tony's cars?"  
"I don't think Mr. Stark would be against that idea, Sir."  
"If you borrow one of Tony's cars, I drive." Natasha says coming behind Steve.  
"Let's go then."  
And they all run to Tony's garage.

Tony just arrive at the Cafe to see Clint, eyes full of tears ready to let them out, and Thor, more angry then Hulk could ever be.  
"Clint! Thor! What happen?"  
"There... They were just there. They were coming at us and then Jane...just .... disappear. And (Name) was like, grab by something. She tried to get away but she disappeared too. I couldn't see where they were... Even with my hawk vision."  
"We have to found Jane and (Name), right away, Brother Tony. I just hope it is not one of Loki's tricks to rules the Earth. Because my anger is bigger than ever."  
"Do you have any idea where they could be?"  
"No...J.A.R.V.I.S. couldn't find them..."   
A car stops right next to them, Natasha driving. Steve and Bruce get out of it.   
"What can we do? We have no idea where they are... Should we wait to have a word from them or the ones who kidnap them before we do something?" Clint asks.  
"I guess there's nothing we can do right now since we don't know where they are." Tony says sadly looking at the two husbands. Steve and Bruce stay next to them speechless.  
Natasha run to Clint and hug him. A few tears have found their way out of Clint eyes.  
"It's ok Clint. It's ok..."  
"No... it-it's not. I should have taken a day off and ju-just go with her. If I would have, anything of this would happen."  
"At least she is with Jane."  
"Sister Natasha is right!" Thor replies happier than before."(Name) is with Jane and she had a good training with S.H.I.E.L.D. She can defend herself and Jane easily."  
But what they didn't know is that you aren't only the two of you...


	6. Chapter 6

It's cold. Even cooler than the temperature this morning when you woke up. The floor feels wet under your cheek. Semi-conscious, your thoughts come and go. But one in particular just keeps coming. Your survival training in Alaska. You were gone for a whole month. And it was in that precise month that Loki tried to rule the world and the Avengers stopped him. Clint wanted to go with you but you didn't want him to.   
"I need to do this on my own, Clint. If Fury sends me alone on a mission and I have survive in the wild, I need to be prepared for it." You said kissing him on the forehead. "No... No! Don’t do the puppy eyes. You're going to make me cry. Remember, it's for a month. I'll miss you so much."  
"Me too, Honey." He said his head under your chin, while he kissed your neck. "(Name)..."  
"What?" You whisper.  
"(Name)..."  
"What?" You ask a little louder.  
"(Name)..."  
"Jane?"  
You blink a few times. Jane is right next to you, pale.   
"What... What happened?" You say trying to sit down. But your head hurt so much, you just stay put.  
"I don't know. Something grabbed me and everything went black. When I woke up we were in here."  
"How long did I've been gone?"  
"Hum..." Jane looks at her watch. «Almost two hours."  
"I'm so hungry." You say to yourself before realizing, "CLINT..." You sit up so quickly, your head made you dizzy again. "Where is he?"  
"Far away, (Name). I don't even know where we are. Nothing is familiar to me."  
A cry makes his way to your ears. You look over your shoulder but what you see make you sick. Women, tears in eyes, frighten. And then something catch your eyes, a lot of the women in the room are pregnant, in different stage. But you have to make sure about that. You get up and turn to everyone.  
"Who...Who's pregnant?"  
All the women turn to face you.   
"Raise your hands. Please..."   
One after the other they raises their hand till you realizes. "No... no... You’re all pregnant?" You yell angry while your brain processes everything. Somebody kidnapped every pregnant woman in Manhattan. But who?   
"Grabovsky..." You whisper understanding everything.  
"Yes, my dear?" A voice comes out of a speaker. A large screen appear in a wall showing Doctor Evil and his white smile. Two doors open each on two opposite ways. Four men, or what they seem to be enter the room to watch all of the women.   
"What can I do for you, (Name) Barton?" Grabovsky says with a big smile on his face.   
"How do you know my name? I didn't give that name at the hospital." And then you just realize, he called you "Mrs. Barton" at the hospital.  
"I know. And I know you work for S.H.I.E.L.D and your husband his Agent Barton. I do know her husband too." He says pointing at Jane's.  
"Don't you dare touch her."  
"I'm not afraid of you or that lame team of yours. What will you do? Tell me... Try your powers on me? By the way, the shot I gave you this morning have a few effects. The first one, it helps us to found you wherever you are. The second one is a poison, when you'll give birth you will have 15 minutes and not a second more to say your goodbyes and then you'll die." The shock of knowing your death near didn't bother you but made the other cry, scream and most of all scare. "The third one is... You..." Grabovsky looks at you. "Your powers are no longer working in here, well... they weren't working the second you walk out of my office."  
Your powers. Not working. How will you get out of here without them?  
"You son of a ..."  
"Tit...Tit...Tit... No strong language in front of small ears, (Name)." He says referring to all the little babies in the room. "Avengers... pfff... Who give that stupid name to a small team of, supposedly, superheros?"   
"Who are you? And what tells you they don't know where we are?" You ask not politely at all.  
"I... We are Zultrans from Zult. We came here years ago. And we need humans for the survival of our planet. So we came to take your babies like Asguardians took our kind in the war they started. And not even your J.A.R.V.I.S will found this place. He can't see your vital signs so, yep you are all stock in here till you die. It won't be long the first one will come soon enough."" He says turning is back to the camera.  
"Wait!" Jane shouts. "What will you do with our babies? I mean... We need to breastfeeding them, if we're dead they won't survive either..."   
"Jane... We have been preparing ourself for that for hundreds of years. Doctors since year 1000 helped us, against their will, before they died. So we can feed the babies easily." He says right before the screen turns black.  
"That's why I hate doctors. Jane, I don't have my powers. We'll die..." A scream stops you in the middle of your phrase.   
"Oooww... Please somebody help m... oooowwww..."   
"Oh no... She's having contraction, (Name)." Jane says taking the women by the arm. "She’s going in labor."  
"Somebody's a nurse? Doctor?" You ask but no one answer. "Damn it. We'll have to do this ourself."


	7. Chapter 7

A scream. A big and loud scream. The poor woman is in pain. The pain that come with the miracle of life. Two of the four men come and grab the crying woman to take her somewhere else.  
"Let her go!" You and Jane shout.   
You grab the arm of the taller zultran. He responds by sending you his fist in your stomach. You maybe don't have your powers but you are a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, you're better, faster than them. You block his arm, hit him in his guts. While the taller one bend over in pain another soldier approaches looking angry but stops right in front of you. The two doors open and a lot of Zultrans, all the same black eyes, come inside the room.   
"(NAME)!" Jane screams, looking afraid even if she knew you are capable of defending yourself.  
She's standing next to the younger future mom in the room. But you don't see her because the only thing that matters right now is your life. You have to survive, give birth to that little human being. One of the Zultrans takes a brunette and pushes her away roughly. All the other women in their way get out immediately. It is now you and all those weird aliens. A small one get closer just like if he wanted a duel. You make the first move. You swing your arm to hit him in the face but he stop you by blocking your arm and twisting it.   
"OOWW!" You scream while the pain make your knees bend.  
Suddenly they all goes straight to you. You try to defend yourself by hitting everything with your free arm but you're alone against them and they are stronger then you. One soldier a bit different than the other come at you, grab you under the shoulders and get you up. Before he could do anything, you have the chance to look at is eyes. Blue, reflecting the light… Human eyes. That guy right there, in front of you, is human. But the most surprising thing is when he makes you fly, in the air, without even touching you.  
“Who…Who are you?” You ask the only male human flying over his head.  
For answer, he throws you across the room, your back hit the wall and then land on the ground. Your head hit the ground first, leaving you unconscious. Two Zultrans walk toward you, takes you by an arm each and tries to pull you out of the room but Jane, scared as hell that you might be dead, runs at you.  
“(Name)!” She screams. “(NAME)! Please…Please…Please wake up! Please don’t live me here… (NNAAMMEE)!”  
She begs you, tears in her eyes, touching your head trying to make you look at her but you blacked out few seconds before. The two soldiers drag you out and get you into another room. This one is dark, no lights at all. They leave you on the wet floor, close the door and put the locks on.

**Time skip**

At Stark Tower, Clint walks to the living room and sits on the couch. It’s been eight hours now that you and Jane disappeared. The others are trying to found a way to found you and Thor’s wife but it’s kind of difficult since they didn’t know anything, where you are, who did this, are you still alive… They don’t even know where to start. Suddenly Clint looks at the ceiling and get lost in his memories. It was at this exact same place that you and Clint had your first date. He asked you the morning if you wanted to go on a date with him. Knowing Clint for years and having a crush on him, you said yes right away thinking it was about time he asked you out. That night you came looking for him, but he wasn’t there. You turned your back to the living room, Clint’s head came out of the air vents.   
“Ppsstt… (Name)…Come here…” He said.  
“What the hell are you doing up there?” You asked laughing.  
“Come on!” He replied giving you a hand to get into the vents.  
Up in the vent, you found Clint sitting in front of you, two flash lights in his hand.  
“Follow me…” He muttered starting to go further.  
“Clint, where are we going?”  
“You’ll see.”  
Clint comes back from his memories, get up and goes under the trap. He climbs in the vents and straight to the roof. The one and only place he remember you liked the most. He sit down right where you always sat. And his memories come back. Every night before he asked you out, Clint climbed in the air vents to get on the roof. He knew you were always there in the late evening. He kept the silence as he watched you, didn't want you to know he was there. Every time he did this, he felt so weird and it was only when you were near him. He never felt like this with anybody before. And he never understood why. That night when he took you on the roof on your first date, he explained everything.   
"(Name), every time you came here, you sit at the same place and do the same thing. But what are you really doing?" He asked curious.  
"You're spying on me? It's not enough to know things that even the others don't know. You know you've learn a lot about me in Russia, more than I would love to?" You replied, half angry, half laughing.  
"I know... I know, but there are things that I don't even understand about you. Like what you're doing here at night..." He insisted with a smile that made you melt.  
"Ok... Let's make a deal. I'll tell you what I'm doing on the roof if you tell me what you do in the vents."  
He accepted right away. "Deal!"  
"Alright... I'm on the roof every night because... I'm counting stars..." You said blushing a bit, because you thought it was ridiculous.  
"You're... counting stars?"  
"Yes... My parents told me to look at the night sky every night because they would be there when they'll die. So I count the stars thinking about them since the day they died. I'm never done counting, there are so many stars and always new one. So yep, that's what I do on the roof in the middle of the night." You told him, some tears in your eyes.  
He stayed silent for a moment. Then cleared his throat.  
"My turn... Nothing."  
"What? Liar."  
"No, really I don't. I just love earing everything and nothing at the same time. It's faster to go somewhere and... Maybe… Easier to watch over someone." He confessed, a little red on his cheeks.   
"Are you watching over me?" You asked him but you knew the answer. "Clint! You don't have to watch me, I'm a big girl now. Come on you know I can defend myself, you saw me in Saint Petersburg. You know I..." You haven't got the time to finish you phrase that he got closer to you, took your face in his hand and kissed you passionately.   
He remembers your lips, warm lips. You were the first to break the kiss for air. But he was the first to say it.  
"I love you (Name)."  
"I love you too."   
Clint looks at the night sky, tears in his eyes, as he comes back in the present.   
"Where are you, (Name)?" He asks to the infinite black with a touch a white here and there.  
"Please don't make me count the star for (Name), please..." He whispers to anybody who would listen. "I love you (Name)... I love you..."


	8. Chapter 8

After few minutes alone crying, Clint decides that it's time for him to do something helpful. He gets off the roof and goes straight to the lab where everyone is. When he pass the door way, he found Steve looking at the window, Bruce searching something on his computer help by Tony, Natasha lost in his thought and Thor pacing around the room. No one look at him when he sat next to Natasha.  
"Did anyone found something?" He asks.  
But he didn’t need the answer because he knew what it was. Steve is the first to talk.   
“Guys? Where did (Name) and Jane go this morning?”  
Clint and Thor look at each other thinking the other one would know, but they don’t.   
“I… I don’t know…I don’t know… I DON’T KNOW!” Clint shouts hitting the wall with his fist, angry at himself. “Wait…Wait… When I call (Name) after she saw the doctor, she said something…Hum... You remember Thor?”  
“Yes, you said they will be there in 14 minutes, at the Cafe.” Thor answers, starting to understand Clint’s point.  
“This means Lenox Hill Hospital.” Tony throws at loud, happy he founds it first.  
Clint was already on his way before Tony could finish his phrase. Everybody follow him. Clint is heading straight to Tony’s garage when Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Thor join him. Tony would go with his suit. 10 minutes later, Natasha driving, the second best driver, the first being you, they arrive at Lenox Hill Hospital. Clint rushes through the emergences. He takes the first nurse on his way to the front desk.  
“My wife… My wife came here this morning with another woman…” Clint starts but the nurse stops him.  
“Woh… Sir, I’m sorry but a lot of woman comes here every day. Can you tell me her name, please?” She says quietly with a squeaky voice.  
“(Name) Barton…”  
The nurse pats your name on the keyboard.   
“I’m sorry but I have no one with this name. Do you have another last name? Maybe her birth name?” She replies, sorry for the poor Clint.  
“Yes, (Name + Last name)…” Clint answers, his heart in a million pieces.  
“Oh yes. I remember now.” The nurse tells him while she stands up. “She saw Doctor Grabovsky. But she was gone after, oh, I’ll say half an hour.” She looks up to Clint with her green eyes. “Is there something wrong, Honey?”  
“His wife went missing just like the other woman who came with her.” Steve answers, as he sees Clint’s expression.  
“Oh dear Lord…” The nurse gasps, horrifying.  
“Where’s that Doctor now?” Natasha asks, kind of angry.  
“Oh… Now that you’re telling me this… He left the building just after those two poor girls when out of here. ”   
“Guys… Look!” Steve says getting everyone attention.  
There was the news on the television. A breaking new appears on the screen.   
“Turn it up, please.” Tony orders a nurse at the front desk. She obeys right away. Every head turn to listen the news.  
“…We’re now joining Anna. So Anna can you tell us what happen?” The anchorman asks Anna.  
“Yes, Eric. We just learn that eight hours ago, over fifty pregnant women have disappeared. Nobody had news from them since their disappearance. We don’t know if it’s an act of terrorism or of a serial killer. But we know it’s not only one person, because all those women were kidnap at the same time according to witnesses. The police ask the public for help. If anyone has informations on where those women are or who did this, please call 9-11 or the police.”  
Clint breathing heavily, searching for air, gets out of the emergencies in a hurry. Steve catches him moments after. He found him bend, hands on his knees, trying to breath. Suddenly he screams in pain. A long, painful, angry scream. Steve waits till he’s done before getting closer.  
“Clint?” He says slowly as he rubs Clint’s back.  
“What have I done?” Clint asks Steve, a tear running on his left cheek. “What have I done to deserve this? Tell me!”  
“Just relax, ok? You haven’t done anything wrong and remember, you’re not the only one. Jane and other women are with her, and we need to help them.”  
“Yes… Humph… You’re right.” Clint responds clearing his throat and drying his cheek.  
The others join Steve and your husband. They are all worry about the events.  
“We should all go to sleep. We’ll try to found something that will help us tomorrow. Now let’s go back to Tony’s tower.” Bruce proposes calmly before heading to Tony’s car.  
They all agree. At Tony’s tower, everyone felt asleep fast except Clint. Regretting this morning decision about whether or not he will go with (Name), he finally fell asleep late his left arm on your empty side of the bed, heartbroken. 

**Not too much of a time skip**

Coming out of the dark, you wake up with another big headache. The first thing you remark is that even if you open your eyes, everything around you is dark. All you think about is that you’re blind but you aren’t. The door open on Doctor Evil but the light is so bright you have to close your eyes. Tears coming out of your eyes, you stay put, not strong enough to fight him.  
“You’re awake, finally.” He laughs at you.  
“What… What do you want?” You scold rubbing the back of your head with your hand.  
“Oh that’s easy. I just want you to think about what you’ve done, since you first found out about your powers. Think about the people you love. Do you really believe they love you back? You forced them to love you. Your husband? Ah! A victim of your mind trick, yes!” He put a knee on the ground in front of you.   
“No…nononono…No…” You nod tears in your eyes, trying to convince yourself it wasn’t true.   
“You know you forced him to marry you. Who would love you enough to marry you? You forced everyone to be friend with you. Your power is really strong and you don’t really know how to manage it. So, yes, you forced everything that happens in your life. You can’t control your mind.” He brainwashes you in your weakest moment. “Now, I’m letting you think about all of this and you’ll tell me after how you fell about that.”   
He gets up and walks out. He leaves you in the dark of the room and weak as a child. Forced? Did you force anyone to love you? You don’t know. One of your powers influences anyone so they do anything you wants them to, without resisting.   
“Oh, no…” You just remember that night in St-Petersburg. That night when you first saw Clint. You did influence him with your power, you forced him to get closer to you so you could get closer to Bashmakov. You’re really a monster. You controlled everyone so you could be friends. You take your head with your hands, moving back and forth like you were in your rocking chair and you start to cry. But not any tears are coming out of your eyes. Those are tears that come with painful thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, at Stark's Tower, Steve wakes up first. He dresses up and goes to the kitchen to see if anyone was already awake. He found Bruce at the counter making some coffee.  
"Hey! How long have you been up?" Steve asks the scientist while searching for the milk in the fridge.  
"A while... But I have to go back to the lab. I have some things to do."  
"Back?"  
But Bruce don't answer, too busy thinking about his experiment. He grab is cup of coffee and head back to the lab leaving Steve alone.  
" ’Morning Bruce." Natasha smiles as she walks by him but receives no salute from him.  
She looks at Steve with a confuse look on her face.  
"Don't look at me. I don't know what's going on." He replies shrugging.  
Natasha search in the kitchen cupboard for the blueberry poptarts box. She fills a glass of milk and start eating. Steve watches her as she hesitate before taking the first bit.  
"What is it, Natasha?"   
“I can’t stop thinking about Clint, Thor, Jane and (Name). How could they disappear from the surface of the earth? Even Thor is not worry as I am. He think that as long (Name) stays with Jane, they will be okay. But how come (Name) haven’t gives us a sign yet. I mean she has the most special powers no one can ever have and she can’t even get herself out of trouble. How come she didn’t give us a sign of life yet? And Clint…Hhhpphh… He is so down on himself. I heard him cry last night for hours before he could finally fall asleep.”  
“I know, I heard him too. Maybe she can’t use her powers for some reason. Or she’s… “Steve starts but can’t finish is phrase unable to think that she could be already dead.   
Thor gets into the kitchen. He grabs the poptarts box in front of Natasha and start eating.  
“Is anyone had news from Jane, yet? Or (Name)?” He asks with a mouthful of blueberry stuff and dry paste.   
Steve shakes his head for answer as Tony come to join them.  
“ ‘Morning…” He scolds yawning.  
“ ‘Morning.” They respond  
“You seem tired Tony. And not even a boring joke. What’s going on?” Natasha says sarcastically.  
“Not in the mood. I heard Clint cry for four hours last night. I’m so sorry for him. If Pepper would have disappeared too, I don’t know what I would have done…”  
“Come on, Brothers. (Name) is with Jane and all those women. I’m sure she is trying to found her way out.” Thor says trying to cheer them up a little, him as well.  
But it wasn’t that easy.

**In the same time**  
Thor was wrong. You aren’t trying to found a way out. You’re trying to stay calm, but every thought you had during the night were pure torture. Seeing your life as a lie that you made was too painful. This mean nobody at Stark Tower really loved you. Your marriage with Clint was a setup and the new life inside of you was all about lies and influences. How could you be so selfish? How could you do such a thing just because you wanted a normal life? Hating yourself, getting crazier as the hours past, you thought about how Clint life would be if you would be dead. You really want it to end. And then something comes up in your insane brain.  
“This is not true! It’s a dream, it’s only a dream!” A crazy laugh start coming out of you. “I’m dreaming, all of this isn’t real.”  
The door opens slowly and Doctor Evil comes in.  
“So, have you thought about what I said?”  
You laugh, sitting on the dirty floor, your head on the wall.  
“I’m dreaming, that what’s happening. So you shouldn’t waste your time with me, Doctor Evil.”  
“I want to because I am going to destroy all your dreams, your family and your friends the Avengers.”  
“You just have to kill me.”  
“You want to die? Why?”  
“Because I’m going to wake up from that bad dream, Clint will be next to me and everything is going to be fine. Why didn’t you kill me already if you want to destroy the Avengers?”  
“I need them to feel the pain of losing their love ones, just like we did. And by the way it’s not just the Avengers, it’s the whole Manhattan. But soon it will be the whole planet.”  
“Yep, that’s what I said. Just a bad dream.” You laugh in his face.  
“This is not a dream, (Name). This is reality.”  
“Nop… Bad dreaaammm.” You sing proud of yourself.   
“You want to die. Alright then but it won’t be me.” He says going out of the room.   
He tells two Zultrans to get inside.  
“Just leave her for dead in Stark’s Tower so they can see her die as she wish.”  
They start beating you and you let them do so. Until one kick in the lower abdomen brings you back to reality. The baby! The last thing you know before a kick on the side of your head blacks you out is the warm liquid between your legs.

**Back to Stark Tower**

In the lab, Bruce has been working all night long, despite the fact he was the first to propose last night that everybody should go to sleep. Yesterday, he found in the emergences garbage a little bottle. On it, it was written Winrrho. But Bruce knew that usually the Winrrho shot wasn’t green. So he did some tests during the night. Something tells him it was you who received the shot from Grabovsky doctor. He finish drinking he third cup of coffee as the results come up in is computer screen.  
“That’s not possible!” He gasps. “J.A.R.V.I.S. Call everybody, tell them to come meet me here.”   
He turns to the printer and grabs the result he just printed.   
“They are coming, Doctor.”   
“J.A.R.V.I.S, do you believe those results?”  
“According to all the tests you made on that stuff, Doctor, I’m pretty sure they are correct. There’s only a 2% chance it is not.”  
“What’s wrong, Green guy?” Tony asks, clapping his hands together.  
Everybody gets near Bruce waiting for explanation.   
“Where’s Clint?” Bruce wonders.  
“That poor guy is still sleeping.”  
“He needs to know too.” Bruce says. “Can someone get him please?”  
“No need. I’m here.” Clint responds getting out of the vents. “I heard J.A.R.V.I.S say that you needed us.”  
“Yes. Yesterday at the hospital, I found a bottle in the garbage…”  
“In the garbage? Really? You know that’s a hospital right? It’s not sanitary, you know…” Tony complains wrinkling his nose.  
“Yes, I know… Like I said, I found a bottle in the garbage, it was written Winrrho on it.”  
“What’s Winrrho?” Steve asks, always trying to get use to the twenty first century.  
“It’s a vaccine for the pregnant women to prevent them to reject the foetus. So, I looked at the stuff, but it wasn’t clear as water, it was green.”  
“Just like you when you’re angry!” Tony laughs.  
“Will you let him finish?” Natasha yells angry, looking at the billionaire like she wanted to kill him.   
“The stuff isn’t Winrrho. It’s Fluor, cupric sulfate and iron chloride. All three mixed together is a bomb. This will kill those women before we could do something. And it’s just if that Doctor gave a shot to all of them.”  
“Is there an antidote for this?” Thor asks the scientific, finally starting to worry a little about his wife future.  
“I can try something, but I’m not even sure if it would work.”  
“What are we waiting for? Let’s start…” Tony says out loud.  
“Do you have everything you need?” Natasha asks Bruce ready to help.  
“No… I need pure powdered gold... I don’t have it here…”  
“Don’t worry. I’m taking care of this. You’re going to have it in an hour!” Tony promises before getting out of the lab.  
Everybody get to work so Bruce could finish the antidote as fast as he can.

**Little time skip**

Bruce finally finishes the antidote. Everybody is happy but they are still worry because, yes they found the antidote, but they haven’t found you, Jane or any other women. Bruce isn’t even sure if it’s going to work. He doesn’t even have a guinea pig so he could test the stuff.   
“At least, we can save them when we’ll found them.” Steve tries to cheer the team a little.  
“I wish I could have tested it on something.” Bruce says kind of sad.  
“Hey, you did what you could… No one here had come with this idea. So you got us closer to them than yesterday.” Steve replies.  
Clint didn’t say a word since they’ve started the mixture, but everyone could see the pain in his eyes. Even Thor had difficulties to talk, since he remembers his wife had that shot several months ago. Everything was silent when J.A.R.V.I.S exclaims.  
“Sir! (Name) is here. She’s in the north elevator. I’m taking her to your level.”  
They all look at each other before they start running to the mention elevator.  
“She’s hurt, Sir… I can barely fell her heartbeat threw the floor sensors.”  
The doors of the elevator open on a bloody mess. You are on your belly down on the floor. Your face is cover with cuts and bruises. Blood leaks out of the wounds. The neck of your shirt has blood on it. And your pants have a blood trail starting from your inner tights. Clint, shaking, missing a few heartbeats, takes you bridal style, your head pending. Follow by the others he brings you to the nursery, where Bruce can give you a shot from his mixture. But as soon as he give you the antidote, your heart stops.  
“What’s going on?” Clint asks seeing Bruce starting the CPR.   
“Her heart stops… Steve, take Clint and Thor outside. Tony, get me the defibrillator. Natasha, help me by taking her shirt off.”  
“No… No… (Name), you can’t do this…”Clint cries, tears coming out.  
“Take him outside now!” Bruce exclaims, still pumping your heart.  
“No… Steve, let me go… Let me stay with her.” He screams as Steve and Thor take him outside.  
“Tony, start the machine and set her on three hundred…Natasha takes my place.”  
Bruce grabs a kit so he could intubate you. He inserts the tube correctly in your throat and plugs a balloon.  
“Here, Natasha. Press on the balloon every 5 to 10 seconds.” He tells her as he takes back the CPR. “Tony? How’s the machine?”  
“250!”   
“Get ready…”  
“300!”  
“Give me the metal plates… CLEAR!” He yells before shocking you.  
For ten minutes, Bruce did the CPR, tried to revive you with the defibrillator but you never respond. Dishearten he stops.   
“Go get Clint…” Bruce orders to Natasha, tears in his eyes as she left.   
He couldn’t believe it. You died in his hands. How Clint would react?  
“(NAME)!” Clint screams, coming at your dead body.  
He starts crying holding your right hand.  
“Please… Please don’t do this to me… Don’t leave me…” Tears going down his cheeks, he buries his head in your neck. “I love you, (Name)… I love you so much…”  
The other stays silent. Only the flat line beep on the monitor breaks the silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Head in your neck, Clint just can’t believe what you just did. How could you just died like this, Bruce gave you the shot, you should have been better…  
“Don’t do this to me… Please, (Name) come back… Please…” He begs, tears quench your shirt.  
The other stays silent. Natasha starts crying, Steve is the first to take her in his arms. Bruce puts a hand on her shoulder, she looks at him. He made a sign that mean Let’s leave Clint alone. They are in the door way as something unexpected happen.  
Beep…  
Everybody stops. What was that noise? Bruce turns on himself to see Clint, head up, looking at you.   
Beep…  
“What the …? Bruce… She… She just squeezed my hand…” Clint gasps, not understanding what is happening.   
“She’s… She’s alive…” Banner says running toward you.  
Beep…  
Natasha gives Steve a backbreaking hug. Thor has an ear to ear smile just like Tony. Banner takes place on your left side, grabs your hand and tells Clint to talk to you.  
“(Name)? It’s me, Clint. Can… Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can…” Clint says slowly but gets worried. “Bruce? She… She didn’t squeeze…”  
Beep…  
“Don’t worry, she’s alive and it’s all that matters… Weak but alive…” The scientist looks at the other in at the door.  
They all understand what he wanted. They leave the small room for the living room where they can breathe and finally relax a little. The only one who isn’t feeling is Thor. Thinking about his wife, how you died in front of them and that you are no more with Jane, he think she’s in grave danger. Steve sees it first and knows right away what is wrong.  
“Jane is going to be fine. We have (Name) and she alive. She will help us, you know that.”  
Natasha sits next to Thor and puts a hand on his leg.  
“Let’s just watch a movie shall we.” She proposes a little smile on her face.  
She gets up, takes The Hobbit and puts it in the DVD player. She didn’t want any romance, superhero or dramatic movie. Clint comes to join them, with a rueful face.  
“You didn’t stay with (Name)?” Steve wonders the sad man.  
“No, Bruce wanted to check (Name) vitals and he didn’t want me to stay while he works… What are you doing?” Clint asks sitting down next to Tony.  
“We’re watching The Hobbit. Just to change our mind a little and wait for (Name) to wake up so she can tell us where to found Jane and the other women.” Steve answers arm cross in front of his chest waiting for the movie to start.  
Bruce wanted to look at something special. That’s why he wanted Clint to go away. When he first saw the blood in your inner thighs, he had a bad feeling. He does an ultrasound on you and his bad feeling gets real. He buries his face in his hands, sighs and decides to wait until you’re awake to talk to you. He won’t say a work to Clint, he wants you to do it. He finishes all the tests he wanted to do and start cleaning you up, so Clint wouldn’t have to do it. Then he meets the other in the living room. As soon as Clint sees Bruce coming in, he gets up and run to the nursery room. As soon as he gets inside, the sight of your body covered with cuts and bruises make him sick. He takes a chair and brings it closer to your bed. He takes your hand slowly, afraid to break something in your fragile, pale body.   
“I’m sorry, Honey… I’m so sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt like this… I’m supposed to protect you, not living you on your own. I promise you, next time you have an appointment with a doctor, or even a dentist, I will come with you. I will never leave you alone… I promise. But please get better, please wake up…”  
He waits for you to do so, to wake up but you don’t. The only thing you do is breathing, slowly. Feeling so miserable and tired, because he haven’t slept this much last night, he falls asleep his head on the bed in an uncomfortable position.   
Later that day, hope is finally on Clint’s side. Your eyes open slowly. You’re in a white room, in a white bed **. The brightness of the room forces you to lift your arm in front of your face to block the light. Your move wakes up someone sleeping next to you. You look at his face and recognize him.  
“Clint?” You whisper, confused. You’re not sure if you’re in reality or in a dream.  
“Hey… Hey (Name)!” He exclaims seeing you finally awake. “How are you? … No…No, it doesn’t matter… (Name), I love you… I love you so much, and… and I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have let you go all alone… I should have taken a day off…” He cries, taking you in his arms, kissing you too of course.  
“It’s ok…” You reply, so slowly you scare Clint.  
He pushes you a bit to take a look at your face. But what he sees isn’t a good sign.  
“Honey? What’s wrong?”  
“Clint? What happened?”  
He sits back on his chair, looking more miserable than ever.  
“Clint?”  
He sighs and finally answers without looking at you.  
“You died for few minutes and you came back almost fifteen minutes after.”  
“No… No! This can’t be…” You start crying.  
“It’s ok (Name)… Sshh… It’s ok, you’re alive now. Everything’s ok.” Clint tries to console you while taking you in his arms.   
“No, it’s not… It’s not ok, Clint.” You wipe away the tears on your cheeks. “I… I have to tell you something…”  
“I know, (Name). The morning sickness, your mood changing easily, you said your breasts started to hurt a week ago… You’re pregnant…” He interrupts you with a grin.   
“Ooohh, Clint! I’m so sorry…” You start crying even more.  
“There’s nothing to be sorry about, (Name). I wished you would get pregnant soon, so we could be a family.”  
“No, Clint… I had a miscarriage… I’m not pregnant anymore.” You try to tell the news to your husband. But when you see his face changing from smiling to miserable, you heart explodes in million pieces. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” You cry.  
Clint takes you in his arms and cries with you, his tears soaking your shirt as your tears soak his. While you cry in each other, you don’t see Bruce in the door way starting to cry too.  
I killed Clint’s and (Name)’s baby… What have I done? Feeling his anger taking control of his body, Bruce runs out of the nursery. But it’s too late…


	11. Chapter 11

Your head resting on Clint’s shoulder while your tears soak his shirt, Clint whisper comforting words to help you dry your tears. You feel in security in your husband arms, you don’t want it to end but a big and loud roar breaks Clint’s hug.  
“Damn it… Bruce!” He says wiping away his own tears.  
“Attention everyone! We have a code green at the nursery.” J.A.R.V.I.S. announces alerting everybody in the building.  
A few agent passes in front of the door of your room to get to another room close by. Clint doesn’t want to leave you alone but duty is calling him, he has to stop the green guy so he can’t come into the room and hurt you.  
“Stay here.” He orders you as he gets out.  
“Clint, wait…” You shout but he’s too far away now.  
You can’t stay in the bed, doing nothing while Hulk, aka Bruce, destroys everything. Actually, a little voice in your head is telling you something…  
“Get up and go to the next room. You have to force him to calm down before someone gets hurt. You have to…”  
Despite the fact that every muscle, every bone and every inch of skin hurts like hell, you get up on your feet with difficulty. But as soon as you take a step forward, a green flash breaks the wall at your right. Pieces of wood and sheetrock flies all around and pushes you on the ground. As you get up, Hulk is standing and looking at you with angry eyes. You open your mouth to talk but Hulk is faster. He grumbles and let out another roar but this time at your face. You feel his warm breath wrap you. When he’s done, you have to wipe the saliva on your face.   
“Bruce?” You say calmly looking in his eyes. “I know you in there.”  
The others come into the room, Clint first worry that Hulk would hurt you more than you already are. Seeing you in front of the green guy, doing nothing, he flips out.  
“(Name)? What are you doing? Come here…” He says between his teeth.  
“I can help him… Just let me…” You reply as you turn back to face the talk and imposing green guy. “Bruce?”  
Unconsciously, your power takes over your will and automatically Hulk calm down. But his eyes say otherwise. When he looks at you, a veil of sadness pass in front of them. You clear your throat before you continue.   
“Bruce? Can you come back? I think we need to talk and thank you because you’re the one that brought me back to life…”  
For a second, Hulk’s eyes turn human. You know your power never worked on Hulk before and you want to stop but your guts are telling you to keep going.   
“Calm down, Bruce… Please… You know I like you better when you are yourself…” You put your hand slowly on Hulk’s one. “Come on, Hulk, let Bruce take control… I promise you, you’ll have your time soon…”   
The other Avengers are all listening and waiting for the big green guy to do something but he doesn’t move. Just like if he was hypnotise by you. Like a miracle, Hulk starts to fade away. You slowly take a blanket on your bed and stretch it to hide the naked Bruce from the view of the others and you. As soon as he comes back as himself, Bruce starts to cry. It is the first time you or any other Avengers see him cry.  
“(Name), I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to… I didn’t know you were pregnant… It’s my fault.”  
“Oh Bruce…” Tears appearing in your eyes, you take him in your arms. “It’s not your fault, at all. I lost him before. That’s why I died. The only person to blame is that Doctor.”  
“You lost the baby before?” Clint asks, you can see tears of rage appearing in his blue eyes.  
“Yes, I had fifteen minutes before I die after giving birth. They brought me here so you couldn’t do anything to save me.”  
Bruce gets out of your arms, still cover with the blanket.  
“(Name), how did you do?” He asks you. “How did you get the other guy to let me take control?” He continues seeing your confused look.  
“Honestly, I don’t know… I never could calm him before, but my guts just pushed me to keep going…”  
“Do me a favor, would you? Do your energy ball…” He says after a small moment of thinking.  
“But Bruce, you know she can’t. She doesn’t have enough energy to do so.” Steve refuses as everyone shake their head as approval.  
“Do you trust me?” The scientist asks you, his eyes lock in yours.  
“Yes, you’re kind of the only doctor/scientist I trust.” You answer.  
Clint come closer follow by the other four. Bruce gives you a look. You just lift your hand up a little and close your eyes to concentrate.  
“What the …?” Tony exclaims, mouth and eyes wide open.  
You open your eyes quickly to found out a light blue ball in the middle of your right hand. Clint can’t believe what he sees.  
“What does that mean, Bruce?” he asks helping you to get back on your feet. “She never could do this before without blacking out.”   
You look at the scientist with a confused look and he looks back at you.   
“I think… the shot they gave you made you stronger. Or death did… I’m not sure, (Name).” Bruce explains. “Sometimes people with power like yours get stronger or lose their powers with experiences like death or post-traumatic accident. It seems it got you stronger.”  
“Does this means she’s more dangerous?” Tony laughs but end up coughing after you and Clint send him a I kill you if you continue look. Thor finally can’t hold himself much longer.  
“(Name)? Does…” He starts but you cut him.  
“Jane was fine, Thor. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay with her…”  
“It’s ok, she’s fine that’s all that matters.”  
You do a small smile.  
“We already lost one woman. She got in labor a few hours after we were kidnap. I don’t know what happened with her.” You explain while Clint puts a blanket on your shoulder to keep you warm.  
“I’m going to grab pants and a shirt and I’ll meet you all in the lab.” Bruce says before leaving your room.   
“(Name) isn’t going in the lab.” Clint replies.  
“What?” You ask him confuse.  
“You need to rest, (Name). It’s the best way for you to get better soon so you can help us found the women that are still missing.” Your husband explains, taking you to another room, because this one is a big mess of wall parts.  
“No, Clint. I want to help you now so we can get them out of the Zultrans hands.”  
“Zultrans?” Natasha repeats curious.  
“Not now, Natasha. (Name), you have to rest.” Clint persists holding you by your shoulders and looking deeply in your (e/c) eyes.   
“But…”  
“Clint is right, (Name).” Steve interrupts you. “Do you know where they kept you hostage?”  
You look at Captain America, while searching mentally if you know the answer but you don’t.  
“I don’t know… I can’t remember…”  
“See? That’s why you have to rest. Clint, stay with your wife. We’re going to the lab and wait for her to wake up and then we’ll have a discussion. I know we have to hurry but she has to be herself and remember everything.” Steve explains seeing Tony’s, Thor’s and Natasha’s looks.  
“Ok, but as soon as I wake up, I’m going to help you, feeling better or not.”  
Nobody objects your will. You let Clint taking you to your room three level higher in Tony’s tower. He helps you lay down on the bed and lies right next to you.   
“I love you.” He says in your ears.  
But you never answer because as soon as your head hit the pillow, you fall asleep. But your sleep is disturbed by the memories mix in your dream. After an hour and an half of sleep, you wake up in sweat and out of breath. Clint is awake by all the movements you made and he’s looking at you worry.  
“Are you ok, sweetheart?” He asks you rubbing, with a warm hand, your back while you catch your breath.  
“Clint, I remember… I know where they are…”


	12. Chapter 12

Clint helps you dressing up. After the one hour and a half of sleep, you feel as bad as before but you made a promise, you’re going to keep it. Your husband walks next to you, an arm around your waist just in case you fall.  
“Are you sure it’s wasn’t just a dream?”  
“Yes… Clint?” You stop and turn to face your husband.  
“What is it, Sweetie?” He asks, taking your face with his both hand so you were looking at each other’s eye.   
You aren’t sure if you should talk about this but it might be the only chance you’ll have.  
“Hum… About earlier… The baby…” You sigh, tears starting to appear in your eyes.  
“Shut… It’s ok… It happens sometime.” Your love replies, taking you in his strong arms. “We’ll try again… I know it hurt, we lost a child but we have to get over this together.”  
You nod as you agree to his point. but you can read in his eyes the pain he feel but you don’t say a word knowing you’ll probably can talk with him later when everything will be normal, again.  
At the lab, they are all around a square table, probably Tony’s new acquisition. A hologram of Manhattan is floating on the top of it. As the door slides open, Tony turns to you.  
“Hey, Sleeping Beauty… How are you? Feeling better?”  
“…I’m great… Good… I’ve been better…” You answer making everybody laugh.  
“Do you have some answers for us?” Steve asks you in a hurry.  
“I remember something, we were in a darkish small room… It was cold and wet… There was moisture, no windows anywhere…”  
“Remember any odor that can help us?”   
“It smelled like…” You stop.  
“Smell like what? (Name)?”  
You don’t answer, your eyes are fixing the hologram. Immediately the image change and show the Cafe Sabarsky, where Jane and you were kidnap. And the next second all of the manholes near flashes green.  
“How did you do that?” Tony exclaims surprise.  
“Electromagnetic waves, Dummy.” Natasha replies depressed with the billionaire stupidity.  
“Oh right!” He remembers then looks back at you with a grin. “Sewer, really?”  
“(Name), you couldn’t do that before… Showing us what your brain sees. All your powers have increased…” Bruce analyse rapidly.  
“I think we need to get to those manholes. Get ready, we have to leave soon.” Steve orders with a strong voice.  
“But, (Name) can’t you tell us what we are facing?”  
“Just a stupid, crazy, fake Doctor Evil, more evil than the one in the Austin Powers movies. And I’ll say fifty Zultrans, Doctor Evil’s soldier…” You answer Bruce question turning to get out of the lab. “Oh and an early 20’s male, human, with the power of levitation…”  
Everyone of them looks at each other surprised but they are too busy trying to get ready to reply.   
“Are you sure you’re ok to go, (Name)? You look awful.” Tony says laughing at you.  
“Thanks Tony. It’s actually the first time you say something this nice to me…” You growl sarcastically walking out with Clint on your side.  
You look at Clint getting dressed in your room while you think about how lucky you are to have a husband this nice, romantic and funny.  
“I wanted to tell you, I’m really impressed about the Hulk thing earlier… You know your powers are really strong?” He asks you, threading a shirt over his head.  
What you respond with a small. Suddenly you remember what Grabovsky told you. You forced them to love you, to be your family. Your heart skips a beat and sweat start dripping on your back. You shake your head to push that thought away. You have to concentrate on your task. It’s simple. Get thru the sewer maze to found Grabovsky, put him out of harm’s and bring every woman to the surface with the less people hurt as possible.   
“You’re ok?”  
“Hum? Yes… Yes I’m fine, I was just thinking about what happen in the manholes…”  
Clint gives you a smile, the same smile that made you melt few years ago when you two first met. He gives you a big hug but have to break it quickly after you growl of pain. He apologizes as you two get to the garage. The others are already waiting for you go get in the car. Tony will fly over the car while you drive the rest of the team to the Cafe Sabarsky.   
After fifteen minutes of uncomfortable driving, because your back hurts, you finally arrive. Tony pulls the cover of the manhole and gets in first.  
“(Name), are you sure this is the way?” Bruce inquires looking inside the black holes.  
“No… But I’m sure they are there, Bruce.”  
Tony makes sure you don’t fall down the holes while you get down the ladder slowly. Well the others get in the sewer, you look around. It’s so dark and wet. You open your hand and bring up a blue ball of energy. With a little push, you make it float in front of you. The energy in the ball is enough to light the way thru the sewer corridor. Nobody says a word as you start walking. The only sounds you can hear is the foot step of your team and their breathing. You try to concentrate to get the signal of a satellite passing over Manhattan but they are still too far. Mentally, you grab a map where every sewer of the town is draw on that you found on the internet and try to found your way. Bruce realizes you are kind of lost.  
“(Name)? Can you remember the step the Zultrans took to bring you to their secret place?”   
“No, I can’t remember.”  
“Ok. Just close your eyes and follow your instinct. You blacked out but your subconscious was still aware of everything going on around. So close your eyes and think.”  
“Are you sure it’s going to work?” Tony asks his science bro.  
“Shhh… Let her concentrate…”  
Even if you try harder and harder, nothing comes. But finally the satellite passes over Manhattan. And you can see at a few yards on the left there’s a large circle. It’s right under the Lasker Rink and Pool in Central Park. You automatically know there’s something there.  
“We have to go on that side.” You explain showing the hall on your left.” After 266 meter, there will be a door on the right. We have to follow that tunnel till the end.”  
“What are we waiting for? Let’s go.” Tony exclaims flying over your heads to get there first.  
Just like you said, the door appears ahead.   
“Damn it, she’s locked.” You growl between your teeth, angrily.   
“I got this!” Thor shouts swinging his hammer, ready to break the door handle.  
“NO!” You yell grabbing his arms and pulling it away from the door.  
The hammer hit your left arm and you let out a loud painful scream. Bruce is the first to come and check you.  
“I’m ok… I’m fine…”  
“Why did you let me break the door?”  
“Because it would have shaken to whole tunnel and they would have known we were coming. We’re going in with a silent attack.”   
“Wait, I’ll try something…” Steve proposes stepping in front of the door.  
He grabs the handle and pushes it down until it stays in his hand. You slowly put your fingers into the hole to play with the mechanism so you could open the door. As soon as the door shows the dark tunnel, you follow the blue light. Nobody talks. After five minutes of walking in the new tunnel, you hear foots steps but not yours or either of your companions. It’s Zultrans foots steps. You remember how they were smooth and heavy in the same time. As you bring yourself closer to the wall, Steve whispers.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Shh… Clear the way, don’t move, don’t breath.” You order as you take control of the Zultrans brains.   
They are right in front of you now and you hear Tony letting a squeaky sound leave his mouth.   
“Wait…” The taller says stopping his colleague with his arms. “Did you hear that?”  
Clint gives Tony a ‘What the hell’ angry look.  
“No. What is it Skupt?” Replies the second, smaller and uglier.  
“I don’t know… It came from over there…” The tall one growl, pointing Tony’s location.  
You try hard not to break the force you have on the two Zultrans soldiers. Skupt take a step forward, he is really in front of you. One more step and he’s going to know you’re there. Holding your breath, you pray the tall one won’t try to get closer because it’s over. Natasha points her gun at his head but you shake your head, you don’t want to alert Grabovsky. Slowly you make another blue energy ball and you throw it to the other hall. As soon as you did, you release a little the two Zultrans so they can see it and follow it.  
“Look Furat! A blue light! Remember what Grabovsky told us… It’s her…”   
“But she’s dead. It can’t be her.”  
“It’s her ghost. You know human when they die, they become ghost. And now she wants revenge. Let’s follow it and see where it’s heading so we can tell the King she’s still here.”  
You smile thinking how fool Zultrans can be. You see a door a few feet away and you immediately have an idea seeing in your mind that it is a small storage room. You push the blue light thru the door.  
“See? She’s right here.” Skupt exclaims pointing the door with his weird fingers. “On my count… One…Two…Three!”   
The second he opens the door, you push and lock them inside. Rapidly you grab Captain America’s arm and push him in the opposite direction.  
“Steve, Tony, Thor, Clint, you go this way.” You whisper showing them the direction. “At the end of the tunnel, you’re going to be under the Lasker Rind and Pool. That’s where the women are. Remember, we were at least fifty. I don’t know if there are more.”  
“Why don’t you come with us?”  
“I have to found the baby. And where I’m heading there’s almost no soldiers. You’re going to have a lot more than we’ll do. I keep Bruce because I have a weird feeling about this and I can control Hulk so if anything wrong happen I’ll know what to do. I’m keeping Natasha for security. Now remember this, there’s a hiding tunnel on the left at the end of this one. Just hide them in there until it’s all clear. I’ll tell you when it does.”  
“(Name)?” Clint says getting closer. “Be careful and please don’t hurt yourself.”  
“I can’t promise but I’ll do my best.”  
You look at Clint running behind Thor.   
“(Name)? Are you sure it’s going to work?”  
“Honestly? … No…” You answer Bruce question. “Did you bring some of the antidote, just in case?” Bruce nods. “Ok, let’s go…”


	13. Chapter 13

At the end of the tunnel, a large metal door is blocking the way. Slowly you press your hand on the cold metal. You can feel some vibrations coming from the other side.   
“(Name)? We found them but there’s no soldier anywhere.” Steve says thru the small microphone.  
“That’s because they’re here…” You reply in a whisper.  
Bruce and Natasha looks at each other, surprised.  
“But you said they would be with the women…” Bruce remembers you.  
“I know! And I was wrong… That’s it, that’s all.”  
“(Name)! We’re coming at you…” Steve   
“No… Stay right where you are and take care of the women.”  
“(NAME)!” Clint almost yells in the earpiece.  
“Clint, there’s no time for that. Actually it’s too late.”  
“No, it’s never too late, (Name). We can do it.” Your husband nervously shouts.  
“Like I said, it’s too late.” You insist a bit angry when you see the door open slowly on Grabovsky and his army.

The second the men found the room you told them, Steve know there’s something wrong. No soldiers anywhere.  
“This doesn’t sound good.” Tony whispers, looking at the others.  
“Really, Lover Boy? We didn’t notice!” Clint replies sarcastically, looking at Tony with angry eyes.  
“That’s enough guys! Clint, Thor, take the women to safety. Tony and I are going to help the others.” Steve orders.  
“Why me? I can help you.” Clint asks angrier.   
“You stay here, Agent Barton.” Steve almost yells at him.  
Thor opens the door rapidly after you asked them to stay there. He knows his wife is there and he can’t wait any longer.  
“Jane?” He whispers loudly searching the dark room. “Jane?”  
“Thor?” Says a creaky voice coming from the far side of the room.   
“Jane!” Thor exclaims running toward his wife.  
“We found Jane, she looks okay.” Steve announces on the microphone.  
But he receives nothing, not even a 10-4.  
“Banner? Romanoff? (L/n)?” He tries to call you.  
Clint seeing no one answers, decides to call too.  
“(Name)? Bruce? Anybody copy?”   
No answers again.  
“Thor, Clint, you stay with them. Go hide in the tunnel. Tony, come with me. We’re going to check on them.”  
“No! I’m coming with you.” Clint shouts ready to run toward your location. “She’s probably in danger right now.”  
“I said you stay here, Clint.”  
“She’s my wife, Steve. She needs my help. I wasn’t there the first time and I promised her there wasn’t going to be a second time.”  
“I know Clint, but those women need your help too. We’ll call you if we need your help.”  
Clint angry, frustrated, almost out of control, breath heavily. His own wife might be in danger and Steve won’t let him help her. He’s thinking of following them when Iron man and Captain America start running thru the sewer, but he abstains.   
“She’s alive?” Clint ears Jane asking Thor about you. “(Name)’s alive? Is she ok?”  
“She’s fine for now, my dear love.”  
Jane smiles, happy they didn’t kill you when they brought you in the other room. But she didn’t know the truth yet.  
“Clint?” Jane calls him worry by his attitude.  
“Let’s go, so I can go help my wife.”  
Not wanted to be ask twice, every women gets up and follow him while Thor stays behind to make sure they are all out.

***

As soon as the door opens on Grabovsky and his army, you know that you’ve been made. you know you’re outnumbered, but it’s too late to go back.  
“(Name)…” He says so slowly it looks like he’s in slow motion. “I’m so happy that you could make it through death.”  
“Yeah, and I want to thank you, because of you my powers got stronger.”  
“I need to tell you something, (Name).” He laughs. “The shot I gave you didn’t block your powers… I did…” He starts walking toward you. “You see, I’m a mind controller too. I’ve been following you for a while because of Jane. She told me about you, her best friend, and what you did to get in the Avengers team. She told me about your powers. Since that day, I started to follow you to know a little more about those awesome powers you had.” He says exaggerating the word awesome. “And I discovered you were a mind controller, technopath and energy maker. I needed you to procreate so I could have your child and your powers, because as you must know, people with strong powers like yours always give them to their children. So I forced your pathetic husband to have some sexual relations with you and forced Jane to bring you at me as soon as she would think you were pregnant.”  
Bruce starts to shake hearing that everything was planned a while ago. You put a calm hand on his arm so he could calm down a little before changing into Hulk in front of them. Not until Grabovsky is done explaining everything.   
“I knew right when I saw your name on the file that Jane thought you were pregnant. I played the good doctor and I slowly controlled your mind to cut everything that was connected to your powers. But I see now that because of your death, it all came back and even stronger.”  
“Ha! So now you won’t be able to control me or my friends as we destroy your evil plans.” You exclaim taking a step forward.  
“You never will end my plans because I’m a step… A big step, in front of you.”  
You slowly fell weird. Like if your mind is getting blurred. The panic starts to take control of your guts.  
“Go away!” You scream to Natasha and Bruce.  
Your two partners look confused.  
“(Name)?” Bruce says your name as you turn on yourself.  
“Go…” You whisper as Grabovsky take control of your action.  
You cross your arms. Blue energy starts filling your hands palms. You know that what is coming is going to be horrible but you can’t stop. Bruce start going green as he realizes what is going to happen. Natasha takes a few steps back as she’s the only one who doesn’t have anything to protect herself. As the blue energy get bigger and bigger, Grabovsky smiles, you panic even more and your two partners are realizing a lot of things. Suddenly, you ear Clint’s voice in your earpiece.   
“I’m coming (Name).”   
Tears in your eyes, as you know he’s going to be too late. Everything in slow motion, the energy balls start spreading in front of you. Bruce changes into Hulk right as energy hit him. And luckily, Steve arrives at the right moment. He grabs Natasha by the arm, pulls her out of the room and pushes her behind the door way in the tunnel where Tony was hiding too. It’s too late for him to hide, so he protects himself with his shield but the force the energy project is so strong, it pushes him fifteen feet through the tunnel. Hulk, feet in the ground, literally, tries to stay stand still as he’s push back in the sewer. The energy is so strong, it keep is power through the sewer. Floating is way in the tunnels, it finally get to Clint’s and Thor’s location. Clint, running toward your direction, sees the blue light in the last second. The energy hit him so bad, Clint floats in the air for a few second before hitting the ground. The shock knocks him down. Thor, who was following Clint, is hit too. Hitting the wall on his left, he’s still conscious. He get closer to Clint, take his head gently.  
“Clint? Brother? Come on, wake up…” He tries to get him up. “Are you ok?”  
“I…I’m ok Thor.” Clint, a little dizzy, stammers, trying to stay up on his shaking legs.   
“Are you sure?”   
“Yes, let’s go…”  
Grabovsky, a big smile on his face, is happy to see he can still control your mind.   
“And now let’s see if you can control them.”   
Hulk looks up, angry and scolds. Natasha, still in Tony’s arms, looks back to see where Steve is. On his back, he starts to move slowly. She runs at him to help him up. Grabovsky, seeing her, grins in an evil way. Tony, looking at you, hopes nothing bad will happen but he’s wrong. Natasha stops in the middle of a movement to help Steve and grabs her guns. Steve, confuse, sees two guns pointing at him. He grabs is shield just in time before Natasha starts shooting at him all the bullets she have. Tony flies to stop Natasha but she turns one gun at him and starts shooting in his direction in the same time she shoots at Steve. Soon, she begins to get low in munitions. The second the last bullet passes through the canon, Tony grabs Natasha and holds her down on the floor.  
“Tony! What the hell are you doing? Let me go!” She shouts, struggling.   
“No! Not until (Name) is controlling you. I don’t trust you. I should never trust the Black Widow.”  
A loud roar forces Steve and Tony to cover their ears. Tony turns around to see Hulk going in their way.  
“Ok Nat, now I’m letting you go because we have a bigger, greener problem. And you don’t have bullets in your guns for now. Steve?”  
“Go it…” Steve replies as he takes Tony’s place.  
Tony is right because Natasha is still under your control but you took control of Hulk as well. Tony flies in the green guy direction and starts turning around him like a fly. But as soon as Hulk could grab him, he is launched at a wall in the same moment Clint and Thor arrive. Thor helps Tony to get back up and turns to face Hulk. Thor distracts Hulk long enough so Clint can get closer to you. Standing in the door way, he looks at you directly in your eyes. And you can hear him say the same thing he told you after the Bashmakov mission.   
“(Name), don’t forget, you can control yourself. Please… Do this for me… Control yourself, you can do it…”  
A tear come out as you close your eyes. Everything in your head is a big mess of confusion, but images are coming out in your thoughts. Tony’s parties, Natasha’s training courses and shopping sessions, Bruce’s lab experiments, Thor’s mythical history classes, Steve’s 40’s memories and Clint’s bow training sessions and the feelings he have for you. Your life since you met them isn’t the same, you finally found a family. And your life without them, especially Clint, would be nothing. You realize that the horrible thoughts you had before dying were implant by Doctor Evil and now he’s using you to destroy the Avengers. But you won’t let him destroy your family. The second your eyes open, Hulk stops fighting with Thor and Natasha stops struggling with Steve. You turn to face Grabovsky and his army with blue lights in your hand. Behind you, the Avengers are lining up in a V shape, ready to fight. You grin as Grabovsky’s face turn evil.  
“Grabovsky! Surrender and there will be no death.” You shout with an angry look.  
“Never!” He replies smiling.  
“Fine then, this is war…” You declare with the same smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Anger and frustration passes in every cells of your body. Those cold blooded killers need to go back to their planet and keep their Zultran’s butts there. Hulk growls and it’s time for attack. You produce more and more of your blue energy and suddenly you let it go. The force of the impact pushes the three first lines of soldiers on the ground unarmed. Clint found a great spot to arrowed them down. Hulk, Steve and Thor gets into the massive group of soldiers. Zultrans are flying in the air to the right, to the left and at Grabovsky’s feet. You start walking toward him slowly, anger in your eyes.  
“Natasha, cover (Name) for me.” Clint shouts in the microphone.  
Your concentration is so occupied by the fact that you are controlling the minds of your team just enough so Grabovsky can’t do the same. It is like a big chess game. Grabovsky, controlling his troops to hit and do the biggest mess and you, controlling your team so they won’t get hurt or be alone surrounded by ten Zultrans. Natasha is following you, hitting down any of the soldiers trying to get rid of you.   
Like in slow motion, you see Hulk flying from one side of the room to the other. His green body hits the wall so hard, he leaves a big hole in it.   
“What was that?” Tony asks bringing down two Zultrans with his hands Iron lights.  
“I don’t know…” Steve replies sending his shield at a bunch of Zultrans coming behind you. “But something enough to send Banner away.”  
“I got it.” You shout when you see the unidentified blue eyed human you met a little before.  
Right next to Grabovsky, he is trying to get out of the room following the Zultrans leader. At the same moment, you notice the infrared satellite coming your way.  
“Great…” You speak to yourself.  
As soon as the door closes on Grabovsky, you run into her direction. A hand on the door handle, the satellite is finally in position. Searching for the baby, you found two large red spots running to a small room where one bug and one really small red spots are standing still. Immediately you know what the smaller one is.  
The baby! You open the door and start running as fast as you can.  
Clint, losing his visual contact on you, starts panicking.   
“Natasha, where’s (Name)?”  
“She went into the door in the back. I’m going in.” She yells electrocuting one of the soldiers with her electric gloves.   
After getting in the other tunnel, she sees you for a fraction of a second before you turn the corner. Running at your way, she comes face to face with the guard that Grabovsky send back to the battle.  
“You haven’t seen her, huh?” She smiles knowing what you did to pass next to him.  
She takes a few steps forward ready to fight.  
***  
You finally reach the small room. As you get inside, you can see the Zultran’s leader with the baby in his arms and the blue eyed human in front of him like a shield. Knowing the power of that human, you rapidly close the door behind you. The second you do that, you automatically fly and get stock on the wall behind you. Having nothing to bring yourself down, you start talking to the human.  
“Who are you?”  
“His name is Tristan. He is deaf and he doesn’t speak. So you are doomed. He’s never going to let you come down.”  
You scold at Grabovsky, still caring the baby. You take a look at the human. Something surprising catches your eyes. This Tristan has the same blue eyes, brown hair and his face has the same shape as yours.  
“That’s not possible…” You whisper, your eyes wide open.  
“Oh! You’re finally getting it, don’t you? I wondered when you’ll understand.” Grabovsky laughs, evilly.  
“He’s… you’re my broth… No, that’s not possible. He died in the same car crash as my parent.”  
“Come on, (Name). You are really stupid or it’s just me?” He lifts his eyes to the sky. “Let me tell you a little story. Your story…”  
He sits down on a chair with the baby.  
“Once upon a time, a little family went on a car trip to the Niagara falls. But on their way back in New York, they came face to face with a truck. The driver lost control and crashed into them. Both of the parent died on the scene, the oldest of the children was badly injured, he was three years old, and the little girl, you, only had a concoction and was unconscious when the medic arrived, she was only two years old. Since they had no family left, the child services send her in a weird family in California. And at seventeen, she built her own secret agency. The boy passed almost a year in the intensive care unit. When he woke up, they found out he was deaf and muet. And I found your brother a few years later and I took him under my protection.”  
Your heart skips a few heartbeats. How did he know about your agency?   
“That’s a lie. My parents died in a car crash eleven years ago, I was sixteen not two.”  
“No that’s the truth, (Name). You can’t remember your real parents and it’s the same thing for him. S.H.I.E.L.D has everything in his database. Go take a look.”  
You can hear Natasha behind the door. Hesitating, you search for the truth in S.H.I.E.L.D database and what Grabovsky told you is true. Seeing your face, he knows he is right.  
“So do you believe me now?” He grins evilly.   
Loud foot steps are coming from behind you. A few seconds after, parts of the door are flying to every corners of the room. One large piece hit Tristan, leaving him unconscious on the ground and letting you free.   
“Oh! The green monster! Please, help me!” Grabovsky shouts with a sarcastic tone. “Did you know I have one too?” He adds grinning at you.  
Eyes wide open, you watch a large glassed tube, that you didn’t noticed before because of everything happening, break behind Grabovsky, the darkish liquid running at your feet. A huge white Frankenstein monster comes out of the tube, growling and showing his pointy teeth. Hulk replies to the growling by running at the creature. They start fighting as the baby start crying. They fight so roughly that Hulk almost fall on you, you have to make a few steps to the left to avoid been crushed.  
“(Name)? Are you ok? What’s going on?” You hear in your earpiece.  
“The evil Doc as a Hulk too…” You respond almost whispering.  
“We’re coming, (Name).”  
“No, you stay right where you are. It’s too dangerous.” You run after Grabovsky, how started running as Hulk and his monster start fighting.  
“Natasha’s on her way!”  
“(Name), come back.” Clint shouts.  
“I can’t, there’s a baby in here I have to bring him back.”  
Running as fast as you can, you almost catch Grabovsky. But you know you’ll have to do what you always hated to do. You take your gun out as he keeps running. A gun shot resonates in the tunnel. Every other avenger lifts their head trying to figure out who shouts who. Seeing nothing suspicious around him, Clint starts panicking.   
“(Name)…” He shouts running through the hole Hulk made a few moments ago.   
“I’m ok, Clint. Stay put.” You reply showing no emotions.  
Clint understands right away what happened, having seen the same thing in St. Petersburg. The moment he relaxes, Hulk and the white monster come through another hole they make in the wall. The other avengers have to move away if they don’t want to get hurt. The roof begins to crack and a little water start pouring into the room.  
Meanwhile, Grabovsky, shot in the leg, falls down on the ground. You get closer, your gun pointed at him.  
“(Name), where are you? Who is that guy you said looks human?” Natasha asks in the microphone.  
She waited until the two creature were away to come inside to check on you and she found Tristan, still unconscious.  
“Take him with you to the open ground.”  
“What?”  
“Take him and the other to the open ground now. I’m following you in a sec.”  
“Fine, but don’t stay too long for Clint’s sake.”  
“I promise, now go!”  
Grabovsky looks at you with angry eyes.  
“You should have accepted to work with me.”  
“I never will.” You respond taking the baby from his arms.  
“What are you going to do? Kill me?”  
“Even if you deserve it for everything you did, I won’t kill you. But you have to disappear from the Earth. As soon as I’m gone from here, S.H.I.E.L.D will be after you. And they won’t be as gentle as I was, trust me. And you can ask the brother of Thor, he’ll tell you.”  
You turn your back at him.  
“You know you have been a hard adversary. I never met someone as obsess as you.” He smiles. “But you won’t stop my creation. And you will hear back from me.”   
You face him with a smirk.  
“That’s what you think.”  
And you keep walking to get back to the large room where Hulk is fighting the white monster. When you finally make it to Hulk’s location, there’s only him and Grabovsky’s creation. Natasha must have made it to take them out.   
“J.A.R.V.I.S? Where are they? Did they make it to the open ground yet?”  
“They are almost there, Miss. Only a few meter…” He responds.  
“Did all the woman are with them?”  
“As I can see, Miss.”  
“Is there anybody else then us in the sewer for a mile radius?”  
“Looking for you right away…”  
Hulk’s trap under the horrible creature, you have to help him. But for that you’ll have to destroy one of Central Park beauty of the nature.  
“Everything is good for a two miles radius, Miss.”  
“Tell S.H.I.E.L.D they are going to need help to clean the mess.”  
“It’s already done, Miss.”  
The only idea you have to get out without that creature is crazy and you’ll need Hulk’s help. The baby in your arms, you get closer to the wall. But now the beast is coming your way and Hulk is a little knocked out in the farthest corner. You try to control the beast’s mind but it doesn’t work.  
“HULK! Come on, get up.” You yell at your green friend. “Come on.” You encourage him when you see him trying to get up.  
Hulk finally makes it on his feet and runs with louds boom at you position. He grab the creature in extremis, you feel the air moving as the white hand close at one centimeter of your arm. Hulk throws him across the room.  
“(Name)? What’s your status?” You hear Steve calling you in the earpiece.  
“I’m ok for now. I will be out in a minute, guys. I just need Hulk to help me.” You see that Hulk have control on the white monster. “Hulk, throw him on that column, right now and take me to the surface after the roof is gone.” You yell over the creature growl.  
Hulk nods at your command. He grabs the beast by the arm and throws him on the column, breaking it in two. The white creature, knocked down, stays on the ground. Quickly, the green guy comes and takes you and the baby in his arms.  
“(Name)? What is going on?” You ear Clint ask you, worry. But you can’t answer because the roof his starting to fall, taking pieces of dirt down with it.  
“Take a breath.” You yell at Hulk.  
Water starts falling down the roof, sinking every tunnel. Before the water get to the top, Hulk gets under the water fall and jumps to get out of the sewer. It seems like eternity. Your lungs start burning and you are worry for the little human being sleeping on your chest. Yes, babies can stay under water without breathing, instinctively, but for how long? Finally feeling Hulk getting on the ground, you open your eyes. Coughing, spitting out some dirty water you drank on your way up, you check on the small baby. Opening lazily his beautiful blue eyes, the baby coughs a little and made a cute sneeze. Hulk puts you on your feet.  
“Thanks…”  
“Humph…” He replies grumpy.  
Suddenly you see, with your awesome technopath power, J.A.R.V.I.S send a short message through the satellites. The Avengers are looking for you. Water must have damaged your earpiece. You start walking toward the Cafe Sabarsky direction. Hulk smells the air to make sure everything is ok.   
“You’re coming?” You ask him.  
He smiles and follows you. Slowly he takes slowly is human form, aka Bruce Banner.  
“(Name), you know you had a great idea about my pants?” He laughs staring at you. “Elastic pants.”   
“Of course I know, I’m the one who thought about that and you made it possible with your brain.” You smile back at him, as you slow down.   
Bruce sees your shaking legs. He grabs the baby right before you kneel down.  
“(Name)? Are you ok?”   
“It hurts so much. I guess I didn’t feel it before because of the adrenaline, but now… Humph… Everything hurts…”  
“Come on, let me help you.” He says putting his free arm behind your back, helping you to get up.  
Five minutes later, Clint is in your sight followed by the other. Running toward you, tears in his eyes, he screams your name a couple of time before he reaches you thinking you are wounded.   
“(Nickname)? Are you ok? What’s wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?”  
“Hey Clint. What is it with you all asking me if I’m ok?” You ask them laughing, but you stop when you see their looks. “I’m fine. It’s nothing really. It’s just every part of my body hurt like hell.”  
“You’re going to a hospital right now. You need medical care.”  
“NO HOSPITAL!” You reply louder. “The last visit put me in this position, remember?” You smirk threw tears of pain.  
Everybody smiles, knowing it’s true.  
“Bruce can handle me.” You add. “He saved my life earlier. So I trust him as a Doctor.”  
Clint doesn’t seem to feel good about your idea but he won’t argue, Bruce did saved your life.  
“Wait? Where’s Tristan?” You ask, remembering about your brother.  
“He’s in the car and he didn’t wake up yet.” Steve responds. “How did you get out of there?”  
“Hum… I flushed Harlem Meer**…” You hesitate, smirking.  
“And who’s that guy? He was with the enemy earlier and now you want us to take care of him. Who is he?”  
You sigh looking down.  
“He’s my brother.” You answer taking the baby from Bruce’s arms because he almost let him fall. Everyone, mouth wide open, is surprised. You never told them about a brother, well you didn’t know either before five minutes ago. They all look at you as you walk back to the car slowly and limping. Clint is the first to come back on Earth, he runs at you to help you. Arrived at the car, you sit right next to your brother, holding the sleeping baby. Everybody stay silent until you break it.  
“Steve, you’re coming?” You ask him seeing he doesn’t get in the car.  
“No, I’m staying with Stark. S.H.I.E.L.D is coming to clean the mess and we’re going to explain to them what happened. We’ll see you later.”  
You nod lazily, you are so tired. That battle drained all the energy you had. Even if the ride takes ten minutes, you fall asleep, your head on Clint’s shoulder.  
“I love you, (Name) Barton.” You hear Clint whispering in your ear as the dark envelop you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please notice this sign: ~ . It means you are or somebody is talking with the sign language. I just wanted to put a difference between people talking and the sign language. Please keep it in mind, it might happen that I don't put this note everytime. I forget things, you see...

You wake up from a bad nightmare where a tall white man was playing with your guts. Quickly, you look around you. Through the dark, you can see the monitors.

“I’m in a hospital…” You think calming your breathing.

Feeling a lot better, you get up and walk out of the room. Searching for any sign of your friends, you look at all the places they might be. Passing in front of the lab windows, you remark Bruce isn’t there. Something feels odd, though. He never, ever, leaves an experiment without surveillance, yet a blue boiling solution is on the counter and no one’s around. Wondering what is going on, you enter in the lab. But an awful, terrible scene is waiting for you. Behind the large white table, Bruce is face down on the floor, in a pool of blood.

“Bruce…” You shout even if he can’t hear you.

You kneel down to see if he’s still alive but it’s not necessary because you know he isn’t. You turn around to run and you see Tony, on his back, eyes wide open. You don’t need to get closer, you know he’s not in this world anymore. You run out of the lab as fast as you can, looking for anybody, except the killer. In the training room, Natasha is on the ground a bullet in her chest. Having bad feelings about this, trying not the cry, the panic starts to feel your body. Going straight to the kitchen, you pass in front of Thor’s and Jane’s bedroom. The door, half opened, let you see another bloody scene. Tears in your eyes, panic squeezing your guts, you finally make it to the kitchen. Steve is there, sitting at the table, staring at you with dead eyes. You start crying. Seeing Steve in this position is too much and now you fear to found your husband. A crack sound make you look in the living room. A part of the roof is on the ground under Clint. You almost let out a small scream, but you hold it up running towards your beloved husband.

“Clint? Clint!” You shake him up a little but you can see in his eyes that life has already left his body.

A laugh scares you and you turn to face the only one you didn’t want to see.

“Did you miss me?” The tall man smiles, showing his white teeth.

“I should have kill you myself when I had the chance.” You cry, angry.

“Yes, you should’ve, but you didn’t and here I am.” Grabovsky laughs, opening his arms.

Hugging Clint, you don’t even want to get up to face him.

“You know, the Avengers aren’t that awesome. They didn’t even know I was here until I shot them. And now I’m going to do what I should have done to you when you first came to see me.”

Head in Clint’s neck, you’re waiting for the shot to kill you. You’re the one he wanted since the beginning. A loud BANG echoes in the living room and you fall into the darkness.

***

“(Name)…” You hear far away.

“(Name).”

You wake up, sweaty, tears on your cheeks, in your bed in Tony’s tower. Clint is at your side, awake and worried.

“Clint? You’re alive?” You hug him really tight and crying even more.

“It was just a bad dream, Honey.” He hugs you back.

“But it looked so real…”

“It’s over. You’re okay. This isn’t a dream. I swear.”

Tired and comfortable in your husband’s arms, you fall back asleep. Clint lays you back on the bed and stay right behind you, an arm around your waist.

***

A few hours later, you wake up again. A little light is coming out from the curtains. Clint isn’t there. You dress up and, smelling food, you go straight to the kitchen to found every single one of the Avengers sitting around the table, eating your favorite meal.

“Sweetie, you’re awake. Sorry for leaving you, I was so hungry. I didn’t want to wake you.” Clint says, walking your way.

He gives you a big hug and kisses you on the forehead.

“I love you, so much.” He whispers.

“I love you too.” You respond.

“Come seat with us, (Name).” Steve proposes while he serves you a plate.

Looking around the table, you see that your brother isn’t there.

“Where’s my brother?”

Everybody stops talking and stares at you.

“He’s in the room Tony gave him…” Bruce answers, hesitating.

“But…” You insist, since it looks like he isn’t done talking.

“He doesn’t speak… And he doesn’t seem like he listen to us.”

“So what?”

“He refuses to eat or drink for the last two days.”

“Two days? I slept for two days?”

“Yes, you had a lot of wounds to heal, Clint took care of him while you were sleeping.”

You look at Clint with admiration, he really is the man of your life.

“And Bruce took care of his wounds.” Clint adds smiling at you.

“Thank you, guys. I know this probably was hard for you after what happened, but thanks you.”

Everyone smiles at you, happy that you are back.

“Tony? What’s the room?”

“The one between mine and Bruce’s. So we could watch him.” He tells you. “Just ask J.A.R.V.I.S to unlock the door when you’ll be there.”

“Thanks…” You reply, but then realize. “Wait? Did you say unlock the door? You locked him in the room.”

“Well, we didn’t have a choice, did we?” Tony raises his shoulder and points at Bruce, putting the fault on him.

Staring him with an “I hate you” look, you walk to the say room. You slowly put an ear on the door, but you hear nothing. You open the door after knocking a few times, that J.A.R.V.I.S unlocks at your arrival. Your brother is sitting on the farthest corner of the room in a fetal position. Understanding his feelings, you enter slowly so he knows you’re not here to harm him. 

“Hi…” You speak calmly, raising you right hand.

He looks at you with sad eyes. You know he is deaf and cannot speak but you figure he knows sign language. The only thing is you don’t know that kind of language. You sit on the bed while searching for anything, videos, websites or images to help you communicate with him.

~My name is (Name). I am your sister.~ You sign slowly with your hands making efforts not to make a mistake as the research keep going in your head. ~Do you remember me?~

He signs something rapidly but you have to stop him because you don’t understand anything he’s saying.

“J.A.R.V.I.S, a little help please…”

“I am Tristan. I kind of figured since you look a lot like me.”

You smile kindly at him.

~Are you hungry?~

He nods looking away from you.

~Come with me~

You hand him you hand so he can take it. You help him getting on his feet and you lead him to the kitchen where everyone is waiting for you to come back. You take Tristan to the free chair next to your as Bruce brings a plate full of food and a glass of water. Your brother looks at his plate then at you like to have to permission to eat. You insist with a nod and he start to eat, tasting every single bit he takes. Everyone around the table look at him eating. After he finished cleaning his plate, he looks at you.

~Can I have another one, please?~

The surprise is on the other’s faces. You sign a Yes and you get up to fill his plate with some food.

“He’s deaf? And can’t speak?” Steve asks you, staring at Tristan.

“Yes, I’m sorry, I should have told you earlier, before I knocked out. But I forgot.”

“That’s explains a lot of things, (Name).” Bruce adds, smiling at your brother.

You come back to the table, give your brother his plate then get behind Clint. You sign his name for Tristan, who nods while learning Clint’s name. You do the same for every other Avenger around the table, except for Bruce, who signs his own name.

“You know sign language?” You ask him, surprised.

“Yes, I needed to. I had a patient, years ago, that couldn’t talk but knew sign language. So I learned it.”

Tristan signs something.

“Where are we?” Bruce translates.

“In Stark’s tower. His tower.” You say, while Bruce translates to Tristan with the signs, since you’re not that good. “You don’t have to worry about anything. We’ll protect you.”

“I think we’ll have to add a sign language course to our schedule. guys.” Clint proposes, smiling at you.

~You can trust everyone in here. If there’s anything you need, I’m close by.~

Clint comes behind you while you sign the phrase to your brother.

“I want to talk to you.” He whispers in your ears.

“Bruce, can you take Tristan to show him the tower? I’ll come back later.” You ask the scientist, who accepts your demand.

Clint grabs gently your hand and takes you to your room. After he close the door, he sits on the bed next to you. He sighs slowly.

“Clint?”

“I just want to talk about…” He stops looking at you sad.

“Oh, Clint, no. I’m fine. Please, don’t…”

“No, (Name). We have to talk about this.” He insists taking your hands in his. “When did you learned about the pregnancy?”

“I… took the test at the hospital…” You answer, tears starting to fill your eyes. “I was going to tell you after the dinner. But everything happened and I lost it before I could tell you… I’m sorry, Clint. I really am.”

You can see in Clint’s eyes some tears. You cup his face with your hands.

“Clint, I promise you, we are going to have a baby. We are going to try until I’m pregnant again. Jane told me about the baby stuff you bought and how much you want a baby and I promise you, we are going to have children.” You kiss him on the forehead and take him in your arms. “I promise.” You whisper, crying.

“(Name), I won’t let you down this time. I’m going to be there for you, for anything, anytime. I’m going to take some days off when you’ll need me. That’s my promise for you.” Your husband almost swears, hugging you a bit too much.

“Thank you, Clint. But you’re hurting me now…”

“Oups, sorry Honey.” He apologizes, wiping out your tears and giving you a kiss on your lips. “You know you’re beautiful?”

“Well, yes. Thanks you. But I’m not that beautiful right now with all the cuts and bruises on my body.” You smile.

“That won’t stop me from loving you. Plus I find it very attractive.” He smirk, making you laugh.

You punch him gently on the shoulder.

“Are we good?” You ask him more seriously.

“I think we are.” He responds as a knock on the door forces you to get up.

“(Name)? Clint? Are you there?

“Yes Tony. What is it?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D is here about the Zultrans.”

You sigh, opening the door.

“I thought we were done with them.”

“They just want to debrief us about the cleaning mission.”

“Well then, let’s finish this, shall we?” Clint kiss you in the neck, leaving the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please note this sign "~", it means you or another person speak the sign language. I just wanted to put a difference between people talking and the sign language. Please keep it in mind, it might happen that I don't put this note everytime. I forget things, you see...

** Please note this sign "~", it means you or another person speak the sign language**

In the meeting room, Director Fury, Maria Hill and another agent called Dominic Coombs, who took Phil Coulson’s place, are waiting for you.

“Agents Barton, you may sit.”

You make your way to the free chair next to Steve. Clint sits between you and Natasha.

“A big event happened three days ago. I imagine you all know about it.”

Everybody looks at you but you don’t move an inch while Fury continues his speech.

“After the Harlem Meer lake incident,” Fury stares at you with a serious look in his eye. “We had to clean all the mess. During that time another team was looking to found that Alien leader but could only found a white beast. There was no sign of either life or his dead body.” he stops letting you digest the information. 

“You haven’t seen him anywhere?” Clint asks rubbing your back gently.

“Nowhere. But we send an alert to every agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and we have a hundred agents working to find him. Until then, Agent Barton, you will be relocated for your safety.” Dominic speaks for the first time.

“What?” Every one of your friends exclaims, confused.

“Agent Barton?” Fury looks at you, serious.

“Sir?” You respond raising your eyes to face him.

“Do you have anything to say?” He asks, just like if he absolutely wanted you to say something.

“… If that’s what it takes to protect the world, then relocate me.”

“I’m going with you.” Your husband replies.

“Well, I guess we’ll all be relocated.” Bruce adds, as the other all nod to show their approval.

“No, we can’t all go.” You let out loud.

“(Name), I just made you a promise and I don’t attempt to break it only fifteen minutes after I made it.”

“Plus we are a family. If anyone of us is in trouble then we are all here to help and support.” Bruce smiles, looking at you over his glasses.

“And, Lady (Name), you saved the women. You put your life in danger to protect them and us. Now it’s our turn.” Thor speaks loudly.

“You’ll need people to protect you there. You cannot be alone against him again. If he’s still alive.” Steve informs you.

“And your life here?” You ask

“Oh, don’t worry about it, (Name). You are family, you are important for us. Let us help you until we catch that guy… Alien…Whatever he is…” Tony replies, making you smile.

“Are we good then?” Fury questions the room. “Great, but your… brother is going to stay with us at S.H.I.E.L.D…”

“What? Why?” You cut him.

“Because he is a threat to every one of you. And Grabovsky can use him to find you.” Dominic answers your question without any emotions.

“I’m sorry, Sir. But there’s no way I’m leaving, even for an hour, without my brother, threat or not.” You reply angry. “And as I remember you, Grabovsky tried to kill him. He doesn’t care about him at all.” You almost shout pointing at Tristan, who doesn’t understand anything of what is happening.

Nobody talks but Fury looks at you serious. You sit back as Clint puts a hand on your arm.

“Fine.” Fury accepts after a silent moment. “But don’t come back on me if anything wrong happen.”

“I won’t.” You promise, happy you won’t lose your brother again.

“Where are we going?” Tony asks, curious.

“We’ll give you the new location and new IDs in a few hours. You will still be assigned on missions, it won’t change that fact. And you won’t be living in the same house, that’s for sure.”

“And why’s that?” Tony replies, still curious.

“You draw too much attention on you. Don’t forget you are the Avengers.” Maria says for the first time since the beginning of the meeting.

On these words, they all get up at the same time and leave the meeting room.

“I’m sorry guys. I didn’t want it to end up like this.” You apologize.

“You don’t have to apologize, Lady Barton. I think it’s a good idea that we all leave the tower so Grabovsky won’t track us. And that way, Jane is going to be safe too.”

“Yeah! And I think we all need some vacations. So let’s get ready.” Bruce adds, trying to cheer you up a little.

Tristan looks at you, confused. Of course he doesn’t know what you are talking about. You walk towards him and you take his hand. Everyone goes to their room to prepare the bags, not knowing how long this relocation will last. Clint is helping you.

“I feel bad for them.” You say sitting on the bed next to the bags.

“Hey, we are all in the together. We were there when we stopped it.” He replies kneeling in front of you. “Plus, we’ll have free time for us, if you know what I mean.”

“Does it bother you that I decide to bring Tristan?”

“It doesn’t bother, (Name). He’s your brother and it’s not like if he is a child.”

“But he can’t hear or speak. No one will understand him.”

“Tony told me he’ll try to find a way for him to do so. And you know Tony, he always do what he says.”

You look at him with a “Really?” look.

“Alright, he always do what he says when it’s about science.” Clint laughs.

“The only thing is you are still be going on missions. And I won’t because of him.” You sigh talking about Grabovsky, the man who ruined your life.

“I’m sure it won’t be long missions. We will catch him soon if he’s still alive.” Your husband replies hugging you. “Now that our bags are done, let’s go do something else.”

“Like what? I’m sure we can’t go out…”

“Like what? Hum… Let me help you. How about we go learn some signs?”

You smile. Clint is really a gentleman, even if he is considered a Master assassin at the agency.

***

Later during the evening, you are sitting in the living room watching videos to learn the sign language. Steve and Natasha accepted earlier to join you. Tony had to finish packing his stuff is he wants to do science project at the new location. Bruce already knows sign language, so he is in the lab trying to complete his experiment before you leave. Thor was gone to Asgard for a few hours. So the four of you, sitting on the couch, are learning how to sign “Can you help me?” as written at the bottom of the video and Tristan starts laughing.

“What is he laughing at?” Natasha asks pausing the video.

You try to read the sign but he “speaks” to fast.

“J.A.R.V.I.S, can you translate?”

“Right away, Miss.” J.A.R.V.I.S replies.” He’s saying: It’s so funny. You try to learn “Can you help me” but you are saying “Can you slice me”…”

~What? You mean we are not learning the right things?~

“I’ll search for good references, Miss.”

“Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S.”

Steve, Natasha and Clint are still laughing and you are despond as Dominic Coombs appears in the doorway.

“Agent Coombs, can we help you?”

“I’m here to tell you we found a new location for all of you and new IDs as well.”

“And where is that location?”

“Everything is written in those envelops. Take yours and go tonight. A plane is waiting for you at the airport. Good luck.”

And he goes back to where he came from.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” Steve says taking his envelop and going to grab his bags.

Natasha follows him. Clint take you by the waist from behind and put his head on your shoulder.

“So are we going, Honey?”

“Yes, we are.” You answer turning around to face him.

You kiss him gently then face Tristan and take him to his room so he could grab his bags. He start to sign but you don’T get everything. You are about to ask J.A.R.V.I.S when Bruce get in the living room.

“He said: I don’t know you for long but you are a great sister.”

You smile.

~Thank you.~

Your brother come closer and hugs you for the first time since you know each other.

“Let’s go, Tristan. Let’s go to our new life for I don’t know how long…” You laugh.

Clint joins you with your bags. You grab them and follow Steve to the garage. Tony is going to drive the Cadillac XTS while you’ll drive the Porsche Panamera since you are the one he trust the most with his car after himself.

At the airport, a small jet is waiting for you all.

“So, am I driving the jet too?” Tony asks.

“Oh, no! You aren’t.” Clint replies smiling. “There’s already a pilot. And I trust him more than you.”

“Does someone know where we are heading?” Thor asks, just arriving from Asgard, hand in hand with Jane.

“I looked at my ID and it says Seattle...” Bruce responds.

“Washington, nice. I always wanted to visit Seattle.” Clint add, excited.

“Everyone’s ready?”

“Let’s go. “You all answer.

“Seattle, here we come.” Tony exclaims getting on board.

“I’m going to miss New York.” Bruce says looking thru the window.

“We are going to come back. Soon.” You promise to your friend as the plane takes off, even if you don’t know if it’s the truth.

Clint is holding your hand to reassure you, because of your fear of planes. You’re not the only one, Bruce doesn’t seem to feel good, he is paler than usual. You bend over, put a hand on his knee and smile at him. He smiles back, as sign that he’s okay. Thru the window, you can see all the lights of New York getting smaller as you head towards Seattle.


	17. Chapter 17

** Please note this sign "~", it means you or another person speak the sign language**

Two. What a number for you now. It's been two months since your relocation in Seattle, you have two men in your life; your husband and brother. And now in your hand is a white stick with, yes, two bars. The excitement makes you sprint out of your house. Direction, Bruce's, Natasha's and Steve's house. Without knocking, you slam the door open and get down to the basement, that was turned into a gym. Clint was training since after the breakfast.

"Clint!" You shout getting down the stairs. "CLIINNTT!"

The way you scream, Clint stops right away worried.

"Honey? What is it? Are you ok?" He shouts too, turning his attention on you.

Natasha didn't stop and gives him a kick and throws him on the floor.

"Oww..."

"Clint..." You kneel down next to him. "I...I..."

"What?...What?" He insists looking at you to see if you're hurt.

"I'm... I'm pregnant..." You're finally able to speak, smiling.

"WHAT?... Really?"! He gets up hesitating.

You look at him confused, your smile's fading. "You... You're not happy?"

"No... No, of course not, Honey. I'm really happy. I was just surprised." He replies taking you in his arms for a big hug.

"Congrat, (Name)!" Natasha says, hugging you too. "I'm really happy for you."

Hurry steps are coming down the stairs.

"Is everything ok?" Steve shouts. "I heard (Name) screaming like she was dying."

"I bet she did the whole dictionary in sign language." Tony replies sarcastically.

"No, she's pregnant, Dummy."

"Congratulation, Lady (Name)."

"Ohhhh... You made it! I'm so happy for you..." Jane hugs you so tight even though she has a month old baby in her arms. "You'll see, it will be the best thing that could ever happen to you... Both."

"Excuse me to interrupt you, but Director Fury wants to talk to all of you." J.A.R.V.I.S's voice comes out the small speakers installed in each houses.

"Put him on the screen."

Fury's face appears on the white screen in front of you. You know, seeing his expression, it isn't a good call for you.

"Agent Barton, Stark, Agent Romanoff, Rogers, we need you in S.H.I.E.L.D. Doctor Banner, there is a new biological threat in South America, we need you in the National Laboratory in Perou. You'll receive the missions report in 2 hours. Be ready to fly in thirty minutes."

And his face fades away. Clint look at you with a sorry face.

"Well, at least, Jane will be there." You sigh, dishearten.

"Oh... I'm sorry but I won't. Thor needs to go back to Asgard for a while and I'm going with him. His family haven't seen Molly yet. We are leaving this afternoon. I'm so sorry."

Well, now you will be alone with your brother. Not that you don't want too, but if anything happen to you, your brother can't communicate with other people yet.

"(Name), come with me. I have to give you something before I leave." Tony invites you.

"I'll go pack my bags..." Clint kisses you on the cheek before he goes back home.

You follow Tony to his lab. Installed in his basement, he doesn't have too much space but it's only for a little while. He takes a small device on his work table and hands it to you.

"Here, give this to your brother. It's a translator. If you brother pick the phone, it will do the Morse code with the little red light, right there. And he just have to press the button right here to send a message to the other person. I installed a program that will translate the code into a computerize voice. That way he will be able to have a conversation with other people if needed." Tony smiles at you. "He can bring it anywhere he wants; it works even if he is face to face with someone. I tested it. Now, what do you give me?"

"Thanks Tony, it's really appreciated. Really... But I won't kiss you."

"Aww, come on. Just a little one..."

"No, ask Pepper." You respond turning your back at him. "Thanks again Tony."

"No problem, Hon."

You walk fast back home. There's only twenty minutes left to spend with your husband before he leaves for work. You get up the stairs and sit on the bed. Clint is almost done packing his bags.

"I'm sorry, (Name)." Clint apologizes. "I really want to stay with you, I do... But..."

"It's ok, Clint. I'll survive, but you have to promise me you'll be there for the baby's birth."

"Of course. I'll probably be gone for at least five months. I'll be back for the last four months.

"Promise me."

"I promise." He takes you for a hug and gives you a kiss on the forehead.

You both stay put, not wanting this moment to end. After a few minutes, you hear a horn outside.

"Everyone's ready. I have to go."

He takes his bags and you take the one with his bow. Tristan follows you to see what is going on. In the street, everyone is next to Tony's new acquisition; a Jeep Cherokee, to look a little more like the average population. Before Clint gets in, he turns at you.

"I'll call you as soon as I can." He promises, giving you a kiss.

He, then, turn at your brother.

~ Take care of her for me. ~

~I will. ~

~ Thank you. ~

He looks at you again.

"Please, don't do anything stupid until I get back." He smiles at you.

"No promises." You laugh, with some tears in your eyes.

"I love you." 

The door closes on Clint's smile and Tony start the car. Your brother, seeing your tears, takes your hand, delicately and smiles at you like nothing's wrong. You smile back.

Please, bring him back soon. You think to yourself, thinking of yout family.


	18. Chapter 18

Five months, Clint has been gone for five months now. He missed a lot of appointments and time with you. Tristan was with you every time, following you like a bodyguard because he made a promise to your husband before he left and he didn’t had the intention to break it.

Jane and Thor aren’t back from Asgard yet. Tony told you that Natasha ended her mission in China and went immediately in Russia for another mission with Clint. Bruce is still in Peru, trying to found the cure to the biological disease he stopped but not before it spread like the flu and killed almost the half of the population in Peru and Bolivia. Only Tony and Steve are with you. But time passes so slowly, too slowly for you. You couldn’t go on missions because of Grabovsky, who by the way, didn’t get caught in Washington DC trying to found you, and you don’t have a lot of things to do.

Tristan gets down the stairs as you are, once again, sitting in front of the living room window waiting for a helicarrier to bring back your husband. Your brother knocks a few times on the door to let you know he’s there. You lift your hand lazily as a sign to come in. He walks and stands in front of you.

~Stop doing this to yourself, (Name)~

~Doing what?~

~Destroy yourself while you wait for something that you are not even sure if it will come back.~

~Why? Are you telling me that Clint is dead? That I won’t see him anymore?~ You start crying moving your hands rapidly. ~I don’t want to stop.~

Your brother looks disappointed.

~It will destroy you! Think of the baby your caring…~

You stay there, tears rolling down your pale cheeks, not responding to your brother comment.

~As you wish, but you should think about you, you know, time will pass faster if you do something of your life.~

And he gets away, head down as you are still on the chair. After half an hour, Tristan, watching you from upstairs, sees you move slowly. Getting up with an heavy head, you walk to your room and start to clean it, even though it was clean since Clint left for China because you slept on the cough to make sure if he comes back home in the middle of the night, you will hear him.. Tristan is watching with a close eye, still worried about you.

Two months passes without news from Clint. Every night now you go to sleep crying, thinking about what Tristan said two months earlier about you waiting for something that maybe doesn’t exist anymore and wondering if you’ll ever going to see him again. For a few weeks now, Tristan got the idea of taking you to the restaurant once a week, accompanied by Steve or Tony, even both of them. Even Pepper went last week at Tony’s request to change your mind. And tonight it’s only you and Tristan. He tried to make you laugh during the whole supper and it worked. Now, dessert under your nose, Tristan seems weirder than usual.

~What is it?~ You ask him.

~It’s just… There’s a conference in Los Angeles tomorrow and I wanted to go, but I don’t want to live you alone.~

~What is this conference about?~

~It’s… a comic con…~

~Well, go. What are you waiting for?~

But you’ll be alone and I promise…~

~Hey, Tony is here and so do Steve. Ga and have some fun, more than you usually do with me.~ You smile at him as he smiles back at you.

After you are done eating, Tristan helps you to get up, as you are heavier than ever with your little baby. He takes you to your car and kisses you on the cheek.

~I’ll see you in two days?~

~Come back when you want. Have some fun. I know I’m not the funniest person to be around at this time, so go and bring me some souvenirs and photos.~

~Okay, then. Call me if there’s anything. And take care of yourself and my nephew.~

~Who told you it was a boy?~

~I just know.~ He winks at you.

~Take care of you too, Tristan. I love you big brother.~

~Love you too, little sister.~

He waves at you as you drive back home. Halfway home, an acute pain strikes trough your lower abdomen. It’s so intense that you see dark spots in your vision. Having difficulty to drive, you slow down a little, nobody can come to get you and you really want to be home. Just like if the town doesn’t want you to go home fast, you get all the red lights. The fifth one was longer than the others. When it finally comes green, you sigh of release, you are getting closer to your bed. The pain in your stomach strikes again and distracts you from the road long enough for you to not see the truck, running a red light, coming at your way fast. The truck hits you at full speed, your car rolls over because of the impact before it stops on the other lane. You can hear somebody screaming and you try to see if you hit someone during the accident but you realize there’s nobody around and the screaming comes from you. Blood covering parts of your face, pain in your back, lower abdomen and left arm, you try to move but every time an indescribable pain strikes from your neck to your toes. You can only turn a little your head, and as you do so, you see some man feet coming towards you.

The second the truck touched the car, a signal was send to J.A.R.V.I.S. He tried to call you but he doesn’t get any answers. As ordered before, he automatically warns Tony.

“Sir, Miss (Name) is implicated in a car accident.”

“What?”

“She won’t answer the phone. She must be injured.”

“Prepare my suit and send me the coordinates.”

As soon as he is ready, he flies to the intersection in question to witness the gravity of the collision. Some men are trying to get you out of your car but the door is stuck.

“Stand back.” He says lifting pieces of the truck away from the car.

He, then, cracks the door opens and tries to pull you out. Since you are injured, there might be some that he can’t see. His mask off his face, he looks at you.

“(Name)? Hey Sweetie, stay with me. Okay? You have to stay awake for me.”

“…”

“What? What is it, (Name)?” He asks calmly as he holds your hand.

“Ba…by…” You are finally able to whisper.

“J.A.R.V.I.S, are the EMT’s coming?” Tony yells at him, starting to think he’s about to lose you.

“They are a minute away, Sir.”

“Too far.” Tony shouts as he grabs you and pulls you out of the car.

The second you are in his arms Tony flies to the nearest hospital.

Hold on, (Name). Hold on. He thinks to himself.

Landing in front of the emergencies, the staff of young interns, mouth wide open, is looking at THE Iron man. Tony, angry for not being helped right away, yells at them.

“Hey, you’re helping me or what?”

An older doctor runs towards him stretcher and helps Tony to lay you down on the stretcher he brought. The experienced doctor pushes you through the ER as fast as he can, Tony following in his suit. But a nurse comes his way and blocks him from going into the surgery wing.

“I’m sorry, Mister, but you can’t go there.”

“She’s a friend.”

“You still can’t go. It’s a restricted area.”

“She’s pregnant.”

“We’ll do the best we can.”

“She’s almost at term.”

“As I said, I’m really sorry, we’ll do our best.”

“She’s my friend.” He repeats, almost for himself, as tears appear in his eyes.

He can’t turn away from the door where he last saw you. It takes him a few minutes to breathe and think again

“J.A.R.V.I.S, call Clint for me and Tristan.”

“I already called Tristan, he's on a plane to Los Angeles, his cellphone if turned off. I left a message so he can get it at the airport of LA. And for Agent Barton, I get nothing.”

“And Natasha?”

“No answers either, Sir. I’m sorry.”

“Why does she have to suffer so much? What did she do to deserve that? Try again, and if it’s still doesn’t work, then, try again and again and again until you have something. Please, J.A.R.V.I.S.”

“It would be helpless, Sir. We lost all communication with both of them a week after they got to China, if I may remind you.”

“I know, but do it again. They can’t be dead. If you won’t do it for me, then, please do it for her.”

“As you wish, Sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S responds before he cuts the communication.

Tony sits down in the waiting room as Steve gets in, running.

“Is she ok?”

“No. No, she’s not. I lied to her eight months ago. She probably lost her husband and she might even lose her baby. Steve, she might die…”

“Or not. Tony, she’s the strongest woman I’ve ever seen in all my life. She died once and she came back, stronger. She can do it.” Steve replies, grabbing a chair and pulling it closer to Tony.

Steve tries to hide his sadness from Tony so he can help him and show him the bright side. Tony is so despite about him, that he thinks it might even be his fault that you are hurt. He wants to see the bright side and absolutely wants Rogers to be right but still, Steve is not God. What if God decided otherwise? Sadly, Tony replies:

“If you say so…”


	19. Chapter 19

** Please note this sign "~", it means you or another person speak the sign language**

It's been almost three hours now that you've been in surgery. Tony and Steve are still waiting for news in the waiting room. J.A.R.V.I.S tried to call Clint and Natasha over a hundred times but still no answers from them. Tristan received the message from J.A.R.V.I.S a few minutes ago and got back on a plane to Seattle. Tony is almost sleeping as the old doctor of the ER walks towards them. Steve shakes his friend with his elbow and they both stand.

"Is she ok? Please, tell us she's okay..."

"I am not going to tell you that for your pleasure, but she's really going to be ok. We managed to repair her spleen and her stomach. She has two broken ribs on her left side and a small concoction..."

"And the baby?" Steve asks for the both of them.

"The baby is fine too. She had contractions before and during the surgery but the doctors managed to stop them. It must have been the pain due to the contractions that caused the accident. She's in the room 3-10, you can see her now."

The two friends run to the say room. In front of the 3-10 door, Tony stops and starts laughing. The Captain, wondering what is going on with him, puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"3-10..."

"Yes..." Steve insists.

"3-10, it's her wedding date..." Tony says, pointing at the numbers. "Third of October."

Steve shakes his head, smiling and pushes the door. You are still asleep so they bring chairs closer to your bed and wait for you to wake up.

An hour and a half later, you slowly open your eyes. It's still dark in the room and outside but you can see two shadows next to your bed. Steve and Tony are sleeping in their chair. You try to sit but a pain under your left arm stops you immediately. The small scream you let out wakes Tony, who looks like he doesn't know what he's doing here until...

"(Name)! Hey, how are you feeling?" He whispers to not wake up the Captain.

"Like a car hit me..." You answer with a pasty tongue.

"Actually, it was a truck." Tony smirks.

"Same thing... The baby?"

"He's ok, not even a scratch, but you on the other hand... Two broken ribs and perforated spleen and something to your stomach. The doctors repaired you."

"Nice." You reply sarcastically.

Tony gets closer to you and looks miserable.

"Tony?"

"Listen (Name), I have something to tell you. I..."

"No... He's ..."

"No... No, no, no. Listen Clint isn't dead, well actually we don't know. We don't even know where he is..."

"What? What do you mean, you don't know where he is? He's in Russia... With Natasha... You said it yourself. You... mmpphhh..." You panic and try to sit but again the pain stops your movements.

"We lost contact with both of them a week after they arrives in China. Even J.A.R.V.I.S can't found them. I'm sorry, I lied to protect you and your baby..."

"Why..." You cry, tears filling your eyes. "How could you?"

"I'm so, so sorry (Name)..."

"GET OUT!" You shout, angry and desperate, as the pain comes back.

Steve jumps as you scream get up to grab Tony and pulls him out of the room.

"What did you do?"

"I told her the truth, I had to..."

Steve sighs, hearing you cry thru the door.

"We are leaving..."

"Where?"

"We are leaving to found them as soon as Tristan is back to take care of her. And we don'T come back until we do found them."

Tony approves with a nod.

"Now, go home and get ready." Steve orders and the second Tony turns the corner, he gets back in the room.

You are still crying because of Tony. The Captain sits on the closest chair.

"Did you knew?" You manage to speak thru your tears.

You cry even more as he nods dishearten. He stays at your side until you fall asleep crying, feeling so guilty. Two hours later, Tristan arrives, out of breath, feeling so bad for leaving you alone.

~Tristan, Tony and I are leaving this evening to found Clint and Natasha. Can you stay with her until we come back?~

~Of course... Please and if you need help don't wait, call me. I'll do as I can.~

~The first thing you can do is to stay with her, support and help her thru all of this. I can't promise you we will found them, but we'll do what we can...~

~Good luck, Captain. And come back with both of them.~

~Thank you Tristan.~

Steve lives the hospital and as he arrives to his house, Tony is already outside waiting for him.

"How was she?"

"She cried until she fell asleep. It really wasn't a good idea to tell her this consider her accident and mental health."

"I had to, Rogers. She almost died thinking Clint was still alive."

"And he probably is. But now she's a 100% sure she won't see her husband again."

"I didn't mean that to happen."

"Well now, the only thing you can do to help her is to help me found Clint and Natasha."

"Do you even know where to start?" Tony asks him, not even sure if they can do this mission alone.

Steve looks at him, deeply in his eyes, with determination.

"Yes... S.H.I.E.L.D..."


	20. Chapter 20

** Please note this sign "~", it means you or another person speak the sign language**

"Who do you think it is?" Tony asks as they enter SHIELD headquarters.

"I have my idea..."

"Tell me."

"Coombs. I never trusted him when we first met and now we absolutely need to have a little chat together."

"You mean the guy who gave us our new ID's and the new location. Flat face, snobby look?"

"Yes."

"I knew there was something about this guy. Well maybe Fury can tell us more..."

"Excuse me, sir? You are not allowed in here." A blonde tall woman interrupts Tony, getting up behind the front desk.

"We want to see Director Fury, it's an emergency."

"He's not available, he's..."

"It's ok, Sarah. I got this." A woman voice makes them turn.

"Maria! Where's Fury, we need to talk to him ASAP." Tony asks her.

"Not here. Come with me." She orders them, taking the closest elevator.

She doesn't say a word and opens the door of her office on a mad Fury.

"Oh ow..." Tony whispers in Steve's ears.

"What are you two doing here?" The mad Fury asks them, a little too angry.

"What do you know about Clint and Natasha's disappearance?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Listen, they are our friends and (Name) is almost having a depression because of that." Tony responds kind of angry.

"We have to look for them. Where is Coombs?" Steve wonders as he didn't saw him while coming to Maria's office.

"What does he have to do with this?"

"We want to talk to him. We know it's him how gave them the mission rapport."

"He's not here. We lost all contact with him too at the same time as Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff."

"What? Why didn't you told us before?"

"Did you really need to know?"

"He's got a point..." Tony rumbles, head down.

"Please, Fury. Help us, here. We just want to take them back home."

"Well you should go back home yourself. I'll take you back to the exit."

The two friends can't argue against direct orders from their director and follow him to the elevator. But they don't stop at the ground floor as they were supposed to. The elevator keeps going until the second basement. When the door opens, Maria looks to the both way before she gets out followed by Fury and your two friends.

"Fury? What are we doing here?"

"Coombs disappeared a few days after Barton and Romanoff went on the mission. We can't found him. But we found a file in his computer about a Chinese company directed by Tsa Fuan, the most wanted man in a few countries. He managed to escape from all of MI6, Interpol and us. Now Coombs was one of his agent and he fooled us before we could even see what he was doing."

"What is that Fa Mulan wanted for?" Tony asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Kidnapping agents from all around the world and brainwashing them. The last time an agent was found after Tsa brainwashed him, he didn't even recognized his own family and co-workers. He even killed his partner, Agent Carlton. He said Carlton was a Dark elf. Don't ask."

"So now, what do we do?"

"Take the helicarrier to China and find me Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff before it's too late. I'm giving you this mission. Please, I know (Name) must be down on herself and I know Clint made her a promise to be there when she'll give birth, she's almost at term too. So that is why you have to found them as soon as you can. Don't talk about this to anybody. Go now and come back with them."

They don't get ask twice and get in the helicarrier. In a few hours they will be in china searching their friends. 

 

Meanwhile, you finally come back home after a three days in a hospital bed. Tristan stayed with you all the time and took care of you. The contractions still come and go, but the doctors said you are good to go home. Finally reaching your own bed, you can't fall asleep without thinking of Clint. It's been too long. And you can't hope for the best anymore. Tristan comes in your room, bringing you a cup of hot milk.

~Tristan? Is Clint dead?~

~I don't know, (Name). But I hope not. He's a nice person, he accepted me even if I did wrong things with Grabovsky.~

~You didn't control your power, it was Grabovsky. So he couldn't blame you for what you did.~

~Maybe. Do you want me to leave the light open at the front door?~

You sigh with pain.

~No... You can close it. Thanks.~

 

A week passes as nothing happens. Tony and Steve didn't give a sign of live since you shout at Tony. Even J.A.R.V.I.S doesn't talk to you that much, like he's avoiding you. Getting closer and closer to your due date, you stay on alert for any sign. It's raining today, finally, after a week of hot temperature and sunny days. You decide to go take a walk. That never kills to walk. But after thirty minutes, an acute pain strikes in your belly, again, just like the night of your accident, while black spots flot in front of your eyes.

No... No. Not now... You think, panicking.

You grab your cellphone and sit down on the side walk. Calling J.A.R.V.I.S, your heartbeat rises to the top.

"Is everything okay, Miss?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S? It hurts. Please, call Tristan. Tell him to come get me. I... I think I'm going into labor!"

"Calling him right away. Just hold on, Miss."

The second you hang up, a bright light strikes from the sky. You automatically know what it is.

Jane...

Two minutes later, your cellphone rings.

"Jane?" You ask with a tight throat.

"(Name)? J.A.R.V.I.S just told us what's happening! We are coming with Tristan. Just hold on, ok?"

"I'm trying, but it hurts too much..." You slowly cry in your friend's ears.

"I know, (Name). I know. Just breathe, alright? You're going to be ok."

Jane stays with you on the phone until they arrive at the corner of the street. Thor takes you bridal style to the car, while a contraction makes you bend over. The ride to the hospital only takes five minutes with Tristan driving. But even if the pain is killing you, the doctors can't help you until you are 10 centimeters dilated, you're only at 3.

"Thank God." You whisper thru the pain.

"(Name), you have to be 10 centimeters, you know that?" Jane asks her.

"I... mmmhhhpppp... I know." You bend as another contraction hits your body. "I don't want to deliver right now... It's not the right time... C... Clint isn't here and I can't do this without him..."

"She's not thinking straight. She has to deliver without Clint. Thor, she will lose the baby if she doesn't." Jane talks in a low voice to her husband who has just come in, turned away from you, but remarks something strange in Thor's expression.

"We just received a call from Tony..."

"What did he said?" Jane insists, getting out of your room, since you didn't hear what Thor said.

"Good news..."

"Finally!" She exclaims lifting her arm to hug her husband.

She turns around fast to tell you the news but Thor stops her, grabbing her arm.

"What?"

"He... He said they have bad news too..." Thor informs her, dishearten.


	21. Chapter 21

** Please note this sign "~", it means you or another person speak the sign language**

Eighteen hours of contractions and holding, Jane on your side talking to calm you. Thor and Tristan are waiting outside your room. Your brother won’t stop going back and forth in the corridor, stressed.

~Would you stop doing this? She will be ok.~ Thor tries to calm him.

~How can it be? With the bad news you told me. How can everything be okay?~

Thor doesn’t answer.

~Jane is telling her, right?~

~No… Well I don’t think so. She doesn’t want Lady (Name) to suffer more than she already is.~

~Trust me, she will suffer more than she suffered since he want to China.~

~But Tony f…~ Thor stops, sighting as he hears you scream thru the door.

Tristan looks more nervous every time you have a contraction.

~Tony found them and he’s bringing them back…~

~And how is that supposed to help her?~

Jane gets out the room, with a sad face.

“She still doesn’t want to deliver without Clint…”

“Did you tell her?”

Jane shakes her head slowly.

“I should tell her, this is probably not the right time but they will be here soon. Or she will found out herself and she will be pissed at us.”

“You probably should, my love.”

~What? What is she doing?~ Tristan asks Thor as Jane gets back in the room.

~She’s going to tell her…~

~What? No!~

He runs inside the room. The sight of your face filled with tears of sadness and pain, tares him apart.

“Tristan?” You look at him softly.

~(Name), please listen…~

“We have to tell you something…”

“No, not again. I already told you I won’t deliver without him…”

“No, it’s not about that, actually…”

To those words, you stop the breathing and look at them intensively.

“(Name), Tony and Steve found Clint and Natasha…”

“Wh… Where are they?” You whisper, under the shock.

“They called eighteen hours ago, they had to stay in China for couple of hours, but they should be arriving soon.”

Like hypnotised, you walk out the room. Jane tries to stop you.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to see my husband.”

“But they are not here…”

Jane makes a sign to her husband to grab you. Muscled arms wrap around you and hold you tight.

“Thor, let me go… Please, Thor!” You cry.

“Lady (Name), you have to stay, you have to give birth here not in the parking lot.”

“Let me go, Thor, or…”

“Or what?”

Slowly his arms unwraps you, letting you free as you control his mind. You try to run to the elevator but Jane grabs you and forces you to turn around to face her.

“(Name)! Stop this… Please!” Jane begs you.

Ding!

“You have to deliver your baby now. Stop acting like a…”

She let go of your arms and steps back as she looks to something behind you. Thinking it’s an old enemy of yours, you start to panic a little and you turn around. But what you see is not an enemy. Tony and Steve are in front of you and there’s a third head behind them. They steps out of the elevator followed by Clint.

Suddenly, everything seems to be far from reality. All you see is your husband, sitting in a wheelchair, with so many cuts and bruises all over his body, just the view of him weak like this breaks your heart in a million pieces. Tears are filling your eyes, you walk towards him a step at the time. You look into his eyes and he looks back at you. You can see that the light he usually have is now gone.

“Clint?” You manage to speak.

You receive not answers and the silence around you is scaring you. Steve sighs before he looks at you.

“(Name)… We did found Clint but… We were too late… They messed with his brain and… And now he doesn’t remember anything. We tried everything… I’m sorry…”

The tears are now coming down your cheeks as you try to digest the news but a contraction starts again. You let out a small scream that you try to cover the best you can but Jane can’t take it anymore. She takes your arm and helps you get back to the room, where you lay down to prepare yourself to give birth. Clint is, well, kind of here. It’s hurting you, of course, but now a little human being is hurting you too to get in this world. And this little baby is your child and his. Five minutes after you laid down, the doctor arrives followed by the nurses. The men are waiting in the hall to give you privacy. Every one of them feels so bad at each scream you let out every time you push. It takes half an hour of pain before they can hear a baby cry through the door.

“It’s a little boy!!” The doctor says with a big smile, handing the baby boy to you.

You forget almost everything the second you lay your eyes on him. But the resemblance between your new born son and your husband makes you cry. Even if you are tired and against the doctor’s advice, you get up with your baby in your arms and head out of your room. Outside, the men in the hallway are surprised to see you out of bed, sweaty, red eyes, limping a little and moving slowly with a little human being. Clint is next to them, still no signs of life in his eyes. You kneel down in front of him and show him your little boy.

“Clint?” You whisper, looking straight into his eyes. “Clint? This is your son… Our son… He has a mother but he also needs a father. He needs you, Clint. Did you hear me? I need you to get through all of this…”

You show him your baby boy, maybe the sight of his little pink face will make him react but still no reaction from your husband.

“I need your help. We have to give him a name. One that we will choose together…”

No one talk for some moments until Tony puts a hand on your shoulder.

“I’m sorry, (Name). I’m sure he’s still there somewhere. I’m sorry I didn’t go sooner…”

“It’s ok Tony, I forgive you… I’m sorry I reacted that way the other day… I didn’t mean it…” You reply getting up, with his help.

“I know, I forgive you too.” He says, giving you a hug and taking you back to your room.

The day after, you could go back home. Now it’s been a week since you are back home with your little baby boy and your husband. Clint still doesn’t remember anything or act like he’s normal again. You tried everything the last few days, even controlling his mind so he could get back his memory, but it didn’t work. You did the same to Natasha who was kept in Steve’s basement. She wasn’t herself. She was and still is aggressive and angry. She will attack anyone who gets close to her. That’s why they had to keep her chained down. You tried controlling her mind but the brainwash they’ve been through destroyed their minds.

Every night since Clint’s back, you cry and don’t sleep well since your little one don’t sleep all night. Every time, you get up and take care of him like a mother usually does. But tonight something is not right…


	22. Chapter 22

** Please note this sign "~", it means you or another person speak the sign language** 

It’s Sunday night and you try to fall asleep but you just think about this last week… The day after your delivery, Tony and Steve explained what happened in China. Natasha was brainwashed first and Clint was held prisoner and watch her been transformed in another personality. They, then, forced her to torture Clint to have some information about S.H.I.E.L.D and you, but he didn’t tell anything. His brain shut down his body because of the pain and that’s why he’s in a vegetative state. Of course your powers are wanted by a lot of people on the world and Clint was strong enough to not give you away. To show him your gratitude, you decided to do your best to help them come back as they were before. For a whole week, you passed your days trying to help two friends and taking care of your little boy. Your mornings were for Clint, who slept in your room while you slept on the couch. You tried everything to bring his memories back but nothing worked for now. And your afternoons were spent with Natasha, who wasn’t her at all. You use every technique you could to help her be her again but it was the same as Clint, nothing worked. The evening of the sixth day, the others told you to stop for the next day so you could rest, but you are not that kind of person. You wake up early, thanks to your little one, and go check on Clint, try a few things and go to see Natasha. Steve is in the kitchen doing some research on how to bring memories back as you come in next to him.

"Hey, Steve…"

"Hello, (Name)… You’re going again?”

"I can’t leave her like that, Steve. She’s a friend."

And you leave him as you get downstairs. You enter the room she was in but you can’t see her. 

"STEVE?!?" You shout to get help.

A second after, you skip a few heartbeats as you see Natasha’s fist flying to your face. Instantly you block her hand but she hit you in the abdomen with the other. Natasha takes advantage of you, taking a step back because of the pain, to run out of the room but Steve, who heard you scream, comes down the stairs. She tries to hit him a few times but having a lot of practice with her in the gym, he knows almost all her moves. The only exception is that every woman knows where to hit a man so it will hurt, she kicks him between the legs after a few attempt to hit him hard and he bend over from the pain. And she knocks him with a hit behind the neck. She manages to escape from both of you. She’s running out of the house.

“Are you okay?” You ask Steve in a hurry to run after Natasha.

“Yeah… Yeah… Go, I’m coming…” He replies a hand on is neck.

You run out of Steve’s house and realise that Natasha is going for your house, where your husband is, defenseless. You run as fast as you can.

“NATASHAAA! STOP!” You scream with all the power and air your lungs have.

You are so angry at yourself right now, it’s your fault if Natasha escaped from the room. If only you would have listened to the others when they told you to take a break. The anger inside of you makes you run faster but Black Widow is already in your house. For a reason you don’t know, you see Clint in the middle of the living room.

What is he doing there? You thought, still running to save your husband.

Natasha walks into the room with an evil smile. You can see her hit Clint on the left cheek with her fist through the bay window.

“NOOO!”

You smash into your home, hit Natasha the same way she did to your husband and give her a kick on the back. She falls under the impact. Clint is down on the floor, his head is bleeding. You position yourself between Natasha and Clint.

“You can’t stop me…” The red headed giggles, wiping the blood coming out from her lower lips with the top of her hand.

She comes at you fast and you both start to fight. The fight looks like martial art mix with ordinary combat. It is the same thing as you learn in practice with her in Tony’s gym. Defend yourself first and when the opponent starts to show weakness, you hit back. She throws you on the wall, destroying a couple of frames of pictures of you and Clint. You cut your right hand on the broken glass, but it doesn’t matter. Steve finally gets here and Natasha grabs a vase and sends it to him, violently. He manages to dunk before it hits the wall behind him. Since she is concentrated on Steve, you come in her right and clap your hands together, sending the blue energy straight to her body. The instant that the blue light touches her skin, she turns her head to look at you.

“(Name)…” She whispers so low, you barely notice and she flies to the other end of the hall and falls back on the ground unconscious.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks you, still having pain.

“Yeah… You?”

“I guess I’ll survive… What happened?”

“How did she got out of her chains?” You say at the same time.

“I don’t know either, but we should take her back in them before she wakes up…” Steve answers, taking her in his arms.

You take the phone cable and tight it around her wrists. Then you turn to Clint, still on the floor but conscious.

“Clint, are you okay?... Hey, look at me… Honey, please, look at me…”

“(Name)…” He whispers as low as Natasha, looking straight at your eyes, but you hear it this time.

Surprise by the sudden change, you look at him back.

“Clint?”

“(Name)… I know that name…” He speaks again, still in a lower voice.

“Yes, yes, you know that name… It’s my name.” You almost cry.

Tony and Tristan run both in the room. Tristan is holding your little baby.

“What happened?” Tony asks, half smiling at the mess in the hall, half angry that he missed it.

“Clint… He’s speaking again…” You partly laugh, partly smile.

“Really? What did you do?” Tony passes his hand in front of Clint’s face to see a reaction, but you smack his hand off of there.

“I…I just throw my energy to Natasha to stop her and… It was just like she remembered me by my energy…”

“You didn’t try that the first time?”

“No…”

“And what happened with Natasha?”

“She escaped the room. She came here. I think she was going to keep torturing him.”

“Well, now she’s back in the room. I don’t think I’m going to get close to her for a while… Now don’t worry about the cleaning, I’ll call a cleaning company when I’ll get back home. Just relax and take care of your family. You did enough to help for now.” He kisses you forehead and heads back to his house. “See ya tomorrow, Tristan.”

You look at you brother as you see Tony speak instead of signing.

“Tony?...”

“Oh… I let Tristan explain this to you. Good night.” Tony shouts before he close the door behind him.

Tristan looks the floor and turns at you.

~Tristan…~ You sign his name as you take your baby from his arms.

~Tony found a way for me to hear while they were in China… And he tried it today… I can hear you, (Name)…~

“You…” You whisper, as happy tears fall on your pale cheeks.

You give him a big hug and say his name again but this time with your mouth.

The evening passes to fast and it’s time for you and Tristan to go to sleep. Clint as already in his bed and your little boy is sleeping in his crib. Like every other night this week, you don’t sleep heavily. You hear Tristan or Clint turning in their bed, you little baby coughing or wimping in his sleep. At twelve thirty in the morning, you finally fall asleep to be awaken an hour after by a strange feeling in your guts. Eyes wide opened, you listen to the silence. You still hear Clint and Tristan snoring but you can’t hear the baby. Nothing, not even his breathing. You get up in hurry, tossing the blanket away and you run upstairs. You rush into the baby’s room to see that he isn’t in his crib. Panicking, you run back in the hall to come face to face with an old enemy of yours. Grabovsky is standing in front of you with a white smile and holding your little fellow.

“Hello (Name)… It’s been a while…”

“And that was the best time I ever got…” You reply as your heart beats faster and faster.

Your brain is working so hard to found a way to get rid of Grabovsky for once and for all.

“I know, I’ve seen everything…”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on (Name), you are not that stupid. Do you know everything happens for a reason?” He smiles, evilly.

Now you are starting to figure out why everything these last nine months went wrong.

“You… you send Clint and Natasha in China?”

He nods, happy of himself.

“You made them crazy after torturing them?”

“I didn’t do it myself, but I was told it was awesome…” He laughs.

“You made sure I was getting hit by a truck at the intersection?”

“I expected you to be more badly injured or close to death but I guess it wasn’t your time…”

He looks at the baby in his arms.

“You make a very kind mother… and wife… and sister, I have to say. But I guess it’s time for you to say goodbye to the people you love…” He says lifting a gun in your direction. “Goodbye (Name)…”

He pulls the trigger and you close your eyes. Tears of anger dripping down your cheeks, you wait for the bullet to hit. An air flow passes and something hustles you. You open your eyes to see Tristan falling down to the first floor on his back, Grabovsky running down the stairs.

“Clint!” You scream for help as you rush to Tristan.

~I… I’m okay…~ Tristan is able to sign through the pain of the bullet hole in his chest. ~Go…~

Grabovsky tries to open the front door, but J.A.R.V.I.S locked it.

“Grabovsky!” You shout angry like never before. “Give me my son back!”

“Never.”

“Why?... Why do you hate me so much?” You ask.

“You want to know… Nobody stopped me before, nobody. And you decide to come into this world and stop me from doing what I was born for. You came in my way and I’m going to make you pay.”

“You messed up my husband brain, you kidnapped my son and you shot my brother. Don’t you think that’s enough?”

“Not at all…”

“You’re a monster and no one on this planet is going to miss you…”

On those words, you form a blue ball and throw it at him. It is so strong that the ball is bluer than usual. But the second the energy left your hands, you regret it; your baby is still in Doctor Evil’s arms. Like a miracle, the light hits him but not your son.

Two others gun shots echoes in the hall. You dunk, surprised, and turn around to see Clint, upstairs, a gun in his hands. Grabovsky falls on the ground and stops moving.

“(Name), are you okay?”

You are so shocked, you can’t even answer. The door slams open and Steve, Tony and Thor come in ready to fight. Steve grabs your son as you turn around to your brother, still on the floor.

“Tristan?... Tristan…” You cry, pressing on his wound to stop the bleeding.

~It’s okay, (Name). I’m going to be okay…~

“J.A.R.V.I.S! Did you call an ambulance?”

“Yes, miss. They are at approximately ten minutes.”

“Too long… We have to take him to the hospital…”

You look at all the men in the room, wondering why none of them are coming to help you.

“Help me!” You shout at them, but no one moves.

~It’s… okay… I did what I had to do, (Name). I protected you, just like they told me to, now let me go…~

“Never! I’m never loosing you again! Help me, please.” You beg, crying even more.

~Please Clint, take care of her like I did…~

“I will…” Clint promises.

~I love you, (Name). I’m glad to say you are my sister. And thank you… for everything...~ He looks at you with tears in his eyes and lift his hand to your cheek.

“I… Love… You…” He speaks for the first time, with a hoarse voice, as his life flies away from his body.

“No! Tristan!” You cry, holding his warm body in your arms not wanting to let him go.

No one speaks or dare to move, one of their own died to save another. It’s the bravest thing to do and they will honor him. The pain in your heart is so big, you lose your brother once again and for ever. Clint comes closer to take you away from the scene, he puts a hand on your shoulder but you push him still holding your brother.

“(Name)…”

“No!”

“I understand, (Name)…”

“No, you don’t…” You cut him, crying your eyes out.

“Yes, I do…”

“No, you don’t. You weren’t here these last nine months, you weren’t here for me and your son when it was time. You promised to be there for me at all time and you failed your promised…” You shout at him, emptying what is on your heart but realize what you just said. “I… I’m sorry, Clint. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“I forgive you and I hope you can forgive me someday because you are right; I failed the promise I made to you nine months ago and at our wedding. I failed to protect you against everything and I’m sorry. Can you ever forgive me?” He cuts you, crying as well.

Touched by his honesty, you nod as you cry even more. He takes you in his arms, not even bothering for the blood covering your arms and chest. You cry on his shoulder all the pain of your soul. Steve tells the two other to get outside and leave the couple alone. He gets out and found Jane coming their way, scared.

“What happened? Is everyone okay?”

“It’s Tristan…” Tony answers, with a tight throat.

“No…” She whispers and Thor takes her in his arms. “And (Name)?”

“Jane, can you take the baby for a while? Just so (Name) can digest everything…”

“Of course…” She lifts her hand to take him.

Ten minutes after, the ambulance arrives and takes Tristan to the hospital, even if there is nothing to do for him. And the moment the ambulance leaves, you realize your son is missing.

“WHERE IS HE?” They all hear. “Where is he?”

You’re coming rapidly, with red eyes followed by Clint, looking for your son.

“He’s here, (Name)… I can take care of him if you need time…”

“No… It’s okay, I’m his mom and I’m going to take care of him…”

Jane hands you your son. You take him carefully and turn towards Clint.

“Clint? This is your son…” You hand your baby to him.

“He is so beautiful…” He says, taking his son so slowly, he doesn’t want to hurt him. “He has your eyes…” He adds, with tears of joy glowing in his eyes. “What’s his name?”

“I… I wanted to wait for you…”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Hum… I don’t know if you’ll like it…”

“Say it…”

“Benjamin?”

“Benjamin Barton… That’s a really nice name for you, don’t you think, Benjamin?”

The week old baby smiles and you do the same, as you finally give an appropriate name to your son. Clint kisses you, kindly. Suddenly, a helicarrier arrives and Fury and Maria steps out. They walk fast toward you while a few agents go in the house, gets out with Grabovsky and takes him on the helicarrier.

“So, we finally catch him. Everything is back to normal. You are save now, Agent. You can go home.” Fury says, with his serious voice. “What is it?” He asks seeing nobody happy for the news.

“We lost Tristan.” Steve answers him.

Fury looks at you.

“I’m sorry for your lost, (Name). I’m sure he was a great man.”

“He was… He saved her and her family.” Tony adds, with his heart.

“Well, I’m going to make sure he receives all the honors he deserves.”

He, followed by Maria, goes back on the helicarrier, leaving you behind to pack your bags once again. Once in your home, you sit on your bed, looking miserably sad. Clint enters the room after he got Benjamin in his crib. He sees the look on your face and knows there’s something bothering you.

“What is it, Honey?”

“I… Nothing… It’s just… I miss him…” You start crying, talking about Tristan.

“But it’s perfectly normal. He is your brother after all. I would be worried if you would be missing him.” He replies, hugging you. “Everything is going to be okay, you are safe now and all this because of Tristan. I own him your life and Benjamin’s. Everything is fine now…”

“Is it? Are we ever going to be safe with our job? “

“Well, that’s a new subject of discussion for later. But now let’s sleep. I missed a lot of things and you have to update me.”

He lays you down on the bed and does the same. He takes you in his arms and you both fall into a sleep without dreams. You can’t remember the last time you slept like that. But you feel so much better knowing that you are safe for now.


	23. Chapter 23

Tristan’s coffin stands before you. You’ve been back in New York for only a week and you already feel like you shouldn’t have left Seattle. Wearing a black dress, you are sitting in front of your brother’s grave. You are still angry at yourself because of what happened. You think you could have saved him, but Clint replies each time that you did all you can and if he died, it was probably because it was his time. Your team felt so bad about all of this, they did everything to help you with the moving, the baby and the grief. Bruce was the one who gave you the best advice to help you with the grief. Clint, on his side, helped a lot with Benjamin; every night, when Benjamin started crying, he got up fast, making sure you wouldn’t wake, even though you woke up each time. He took care of your little one, feeding him, changing his diapers, singing songs.

Everyone left the cemetery right after the coffin was in the ground, leaving you alone. You have a lot of thing to talk about with Tristan but the thing is that you don’t know how to start. So after fifteen minutes of silence, you leave without saying a word and head to the car where Clint is waiting for you. Your husband drives you back home where you just sit on the sofa and look straight thru the window, eyes fixed on something in the sky. Clint takes Benjamin to Tony and he then sits right next to you, not saying a word. You both sit quietly for what seems to be eternity. After an hour of silence, Clint takes you in his arms and you start crying. You don’t know why it started that fast but you know it has to come out. Another half an hour later, your tears are gone and you are resting in your husband arms when Tony in with your baby in his arms.

“Clint I’m sorry. I know you said do not disturb at any time but we think your little fellow is hungry, plus we have an emergency in Europe. We kind of need your help…”

Clint looks at you. You wipe the one tear in the corner of your eye and get up to take Benjamin. “You have to go.” You say to your husband calmly.

“Honey… You sure?” Clint asks, looking at you seriously.

“Yes. Now, go Clint. They need you more than me. I’ll be fine. Just go…”

Tony goes out, leaving you three to discuss.

“Alright… I’ll go but promise me you’ll call if there’s anything. And I really mean anything.” He says taking you in his arms and kissing your forehead. 

He then kisses Benjamin’s forehead and looks at him with his beautiful smile.

“And you, young men, you better watch after your mother for me. And don’t be too hard on her.” 

“Go now, they are waiting for you.” You say softly.

“I love you, you know.”

“I love you too.” You reply with a small smile while Clint gets out with his bag.

With a last smile, Clint closes the door and leaves the house, where the silence is now king. You look at Benjamin and think to yourself. 

How am I going to get thru this alone?

On the third day of your husband's mission in Europe, you start to get real bored. Yes, you have Benjamin to take care of but when he's sleeping, you find yourself looking at the sealing trying to find something to do. You open the TV and watch some boring shows when Phil Coulson calls.

"Hey, Phil! How are you?"

You know he died in the New York battle but since you were and still are his favorite, you were one of the first to know he was brought back from the dead. He and Director Fury made you promise to not tell anyone about it, especially the Avengers. It sure was hard and still is hard to keep it but you are sure one day, they will tell everyone. 

"I'm doing great (Name). And you?"

"Hum... I'm good, I guess... Just bored right now."

"Well that's a good news, because I just looked into your reports and I saw you haven't done your first report on St-Petersburg."

"Oh... Right... I guess I forgot after you brought me back here..."

"It's okay, (Name). Just do your report on the video recorder and we'll put them in your files. You can come to the SHIELD Building to work on it and come with Benjamin, take the small meeting room on the fourth floor, you won't be disturb." 

"Okay, Phil, thank you. I haven't thought about that..."

"You're welcome, (Name). See you next time, alright?"

"Of course, thanks."

It takes you half an hour to get to SHIELD with all the traffic. Benjamin is still sleeping when you get to the meeting room. You sit confortably in front of the computer's camera and press on the record button. You always hated cameras...

"Hum... Hi! Hum... Agent (Name) Barton here." You speak, shaking your hand to the camera. "Agent Coulson asked me to report my first... well kinda first assignment...So, let's start from the begining, shall we?"

* Your POV* (You're telling the story)

It was late septembre, I was walking fast to the safe house. A new mission was waiting for me. Wich mission, you ask. Just let me finish and you'll know. So, that safe house was a small appartment in New York. I ran the stairs two by two and unlocked the door, making sure no one was outside, following me. I locked the door behind me and took my sweat-shirt off. It was three in the morning, and I still saw someone in front of the computer.

"Hey, Matt!"

"(Name)... You finally made it." 

"Yeah, traffic isn't on my side today. Plus, some drunk fellow splased me with his..." I snifted my shirt."... alchool slush?..."

"Yeah, well you should change before Sophie comes in... You know she think you drink too much."

"I only drink when I need to, Matt. Not because I want to, you know?." 

"I know but Sophie is just overprotective over us. Give her a chance."

I laughed and heard the door opening. Sophie came in, sweaty.

"Damn it, Matt. You couldn't call me before I went to the other side of the town?"

"No!"

"So, why are we here, Matt?" I asked him.

"We have a lead."

I stopped smiling. If Matt said we had a lead, I needed to focus and prepare myself for the rest to come.

"He's having a ball, in his mansion. You know, the St-Petersburg's one? Every ambassador of every country are going to be there."

"Pack your bags, we're leaving tonight."

"(Name), wait..." Sophie let out.

"What?"

"Are you sure? I mean, do you really want to do this?"

"Sophie, I have to do this. This man hurt a lot of people. Some one got to put a end to this, and that someone is me." I replied, turning my back at her and going to my room to pick up my bags.

Sophie looked at my direction and then at Matt. 

"Is she okay?" She asked him in a whisper, thinking I would hear her.

Afraid I could hear him too, Matt simply lifted his shoulder in response. Sophie sighed and grabbed her stuff. Fifteen minutes later, we were ready to leave. Direction: St-... Oups, wait a sec... Ben?... Hey, Benjamin... You slept a long time, me big boy... Oh, you're hungry, now aren't you? Well this will have to wait a bit. 

Clic!

* An hour later*

Alright, sorry about that... So where were we? ... Right. Direction: St-Petersburg, Russia. It was an nine hours flight and it was the worst trip I ever had. Because I'm afraid of planes. Don't ask, I don't know why, but I prefer having my two feets on the ground. I think it's safer. So after Matt slept thru all the flight, Sophie read all her magazines and I wrecked the arms of the chair I was on with my nails, we finally made it to the Russian ground.

"Alright, now I have to go to the ambassade of France. Get to the appartment and I'll meet you there when I'm done." I said while I jumped in the location car we got for the mission.

Sophie and Matt nodded and got a taxi.

I drove thru the traffic and finally made it to the ambassade of France. I changed real quick into good looking clothes and managed to get inside the ambassade with a little flirting with the guards at the gate... Well, and showing my fake passport. I found the president's secretary and asked her to meet with him as fast as possible.

"Je suis désolé. (I'm sorry) But the president can't see you today." She replied with her french accent.

"But it's a matter of time... And I don't have it. Just please, I need to talk to him."

Meanwhile, the president got out of his office and walked toward the secretary's desk. 

"Il y a t-il un problème, Nathalie? (Is there a problem, Nathalie?)"

"No, Sir. Everything is fine." 

"No it's not. Sire, you and your family are in danger. You have to believe me. Please..."

The president looked at me like I was a clown. 

"Why don't you come in my office and we'll talk about it." He said smiling awkwardly and showing the way with his hand.

After an hour trying to convince him, I finally made him believe my story. He said he was going to leave town, plus his daughter never attended to go to that ball, so I was good to go. I met Sophie and Matt back at the small appartment we rent for the mission and almost yelled to my friends.

"I need a dress. Sophiiie! Come with me. Matt, are you okay to prepare everything for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah! Sure. Go and choose wisely. You know that man has a little something for girls your age." Matt winked at us both before turning back at his buisness. 

Sophie and I spent hours searching for the right dress. Then spend the rest of my free time on finding a way to finally get that man and put an end to all of his evil work. 

The next afternoon, Sophie helped me getting ready for the ball. Hair, make up, dress, she was good at this. Humpf... Well, yeah, let'S get back to this. Hum... Matt put some wires in the dress, GPS and microphones. Everything just in case. And then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Miss (Last Name)? It's Gérald De La Rivière..."

"Yes, Mister President." I turned to my guys and whispered: "It's the president! Yes, SIr. I'm listening."

"I left you a package at the address you gave me. It's a little something for you to wear during the ball, you'll look a lot more like my daughter if you wear those."

Sophie opened the door and there was a package on the floor. She took it and opened it right away. At the sight of it, my mouth dropped. I couldn't believe it.

"Sir, it's too much. I might lose them while I'm working, I can't take that!"

"Of course you will. And please let me know if I can do anything to help."

"Of course, Sir. Thank you."

Sophie took them out and put them on me. Both her and Matt were looking at me with eyes and mouth wide open.

"You look gorgious, (Name)." Matt said pushing his glasses up.

"Absolutly gorgious." Sophie approved smiling. "Now I should get ready too."

Fifteen minutes later she was next to me as my lady. Matt was putting the last piece to his work on Sophie and started to refresh us on the mission.

"Okay, so you know what to do?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have only one last thing to say: Stay safe." Matt smiled, seeing us so beautifuly dressed.

Matt didn't have a girlfriend, well, he never had. But I knew for sure and because Matt told me once as Sophie was out the safe house, that he cared for her more then just a friend. And Sophie told me the same thing in the same week. The only reason why they didn't get together was that they were both to shy to ask the other to go out. I didn't say anything until now.

"You know you should go out once this is all over." I smirked at them while I left the appartment on a hurry, knowing they would kill me now for saying that.

Sophie and I jumped into the limousine we bought for the night. The man's mansion was far from our appartment, so I had to hurry into my character.

At the mansion, Sophie got out before me and when I stepped outside people were looking at me like I was Cinderella on her night at the ball. Maybe it was the amazing dress I bought for the night, a white long strap less dress with silver, shiny pieces spread on the left side or maybe it was the diamond necklace and small earrings that the president gave me. I don't know. I stood close to Sophie and sighed to release the stress.

"You ready?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah, you?" She asked back.

"Let's do this and let's stay safe!" I winked at her as we walked thru the main doors.

...

Wow did you see the time. I have to put Benjamin to bed. I'll continue some other time. 

See ya!

Clic!


	24. Chapter 24

The next day, Clint is still in Europe. He's suppose to be back in two days if everything goes right. He called you last night while you were washing Benjamin who giggled the whole time. When you told him what you had to do he laughed at the memories. But then he heard you talk with your tight throat and he felt bad for you.

"(Name)? Are you okay? Do you want me to come back tomorrow?"

"No, Clint. I'm alright... It's just... You know I have difficulties dealing with what happened in Russia...I'll be fine just do your job so you can come back home soon."

"I will, I promise."

"I love you."

You had difficulties to fall asleep after that as you remembered St.Petersburg's events. And the baby woke you a few times because of some colic. But in the morning, since none of you two had things to do, you decide to go back at the SHIELD Headquarters and work on your report again.

*Your POV*

So, yesterday I left you when Sophie and I arrived at the ball. I will refresh a little;

"You' ready?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah, you?" She asked back.

"Let's do this and let's stay safe!" I winked at her as we walked thru the main doors.

Everything was so beautiful. Everyone was on his best day, women in fine dresses, men in tuxes. I started walking toward the crowd but a valet stopped us.

"Names, please."

"Oh, Alexandra De La Rivière. And she is my... hum... My... Oh I am so sorry I don't know the word for this... She is my... invité?" I said innocently with my french accent.

"Guest." He replied smiling at Sophie. "We say guest." He added, eyeing her from head to toes.

"Guest! That is right!" I exclaim so sarcastically happy, of course I knew what it was.

I grabbed Sophie by the arm and pulled her inside the ball room as I located our target.

"Merci beaucoup. (Thank you so much.)"

And we left him, still eyeing Sophie. I sware, if I wasn't undercover I would have kicked is butt. We both took a glass of Champagne and started wondering around getting closer to the target.

"You see him?" Sophie whispered in my ears.

I nodded afraid that someone could hear us and found out that we weren't French. I could see the wanted man surrounded by a couple of rich and important person that I didn't even know their names and some body guards a few feet behind him. One of them, a tall and muscular, blond hair, blue eyes kinda mysterious made eye contact with me. I am prode of myself, I kept it until he looked away 10 seconds later. I don't usually do those things but I had to if I had to play that Alexandra. Her father told me she was the flirting kind girl. But I can remember that he smiled at me just before he looked away but not before I smiled back. Sophie and I talked to a few of the people to know a little more about the target and get closer. But each time, nobody would introduced us. After a couple of hours of talking and fake drinking, we met Rolando Cassili and I can assure you he was in the italian mafia. He smelled like bad alcohol and cigars but he was a kind one. And when a new music started, he ran at me.

"Oh, Signorrina De La Rivierre. Please, would you carre to dance with me?" He said rolling his R's, showing me his right hand.

I looked at Sophie, she nodded, meaning she would keep an eye on the target.

"Bien sûr (Of course), Mister Cassili." I answered giving him my left hand and following him.

The dance floor wasn't full so we had a lot of space to valse. I wasn't good at dancing, I remember I had to count "One, Two, Three" in my head to keep up with the beat.

"You arre a verry good dancerr, Signorrina De La Rivierre. Yourr boyfrriend is a verry lucky man."

"Oh non. (Oh no.) I don't have a boyfriend." I replied with my, so fake, french accent.

"Aaah. Then yourr man-to-be will be, I can assurre you." He winked at me while he smiled, showing me his yellowish teeth.

We kept dancing until the music was over. Then, when Cassili brought me back at Sophie, he saw our target and got excited.

"Oh, look! It is Signorri Bashmakov. You know him? What am I saying? Of courrse you know him..."

He took my arm and dragged me in front of the target. Sophie following us as fast as he was going. Our target, Kurk Bashmakov, was standing right in front of us. He was a bit old, with a serious face and with all I know, had a stoned heart.

"Signorri Bashmakov. What a pleasurre to see you again!"

"Cassili! Old friend. It's been a while..." He hugged his friend. "And you brought some friends yourself."

"Yes, yes. Signorri Bashmakov, I prresent to you, Signorrina Alexandrra De La Rivierre and Signorrina..." Cassili started but I cut him.

"She is my... guest, Élise Garneau." I answered looking directly into Bashmakov's eyes.

"Ladies... It is a pleasure to meet you." Bashmakov said in his russian accent and taking my hand for a kiss. "So Milady, is your father here somewhere enjoying the party?"

"Non, (no,) he is not. He had something of the most importance to do in France.But he is sending you his best hello and hope you will enjoy my company."

"That is nice of him, but I didn't ask you to come so you would be at my side. I wanted to give my best man here..." He showed the blue eyed body guard of earlier. "Dimitri... Come here my friend."

The man in question, took a few steps foward. He was handsome, I have to say. That's probably why I... Well... I'll talk about it later. So Dimitri stood next to my target, kind of lost. You have to understand, his job was to take care of a muderer and now he was taking care of.

"Dimitri, why don't you take Miss De La Rivière for the next dance?" Bashmakov slapped him friendly on the back.

At the sight of Dimitri's face, I knew he didn't want. Was I so terrible? Or was I too ugly? I don't know. But I knew at this second that I had to use my gift. The one I call "persuation". Okay, okay, by now I know you already know what gift I am talking about. So I pushed my mind controlling power to his best and Dimitri looked at me.

"Well, what are you waiting for Dimitri? Go ahead. Dance with the lady." Bashmakov shouted, while the others were laughing.

"Will you accept to dance with me, Milady?"

"If you wish..." I answered with a flirting smile.

I took his hand and we walked toward the dance floor. I influenced the musicians so the Vienna Blood Waltz from Johann Strauss started to play. It's, well, the best waltz ever as you should know. And we danced until the song was over. Sophie told me later that night that she saw angels. I asked her what she meant and she just add:

" You were spectacular. Everybody was looking at you. The both of you were angels floating in the sky like there's no limit. It was incredible! You never told me you were that good."

I have to say that Dimitri knew how to dance, he was the best dance partner I ever had. I had a few and they were awful, trust me.

When we got back at the Bashmakov's troup, Bashmakov was a bit suspicious at the look he gave me.

"Dance lessons. Since I was a little girl." I explained and he let it go.

"So Dimitri, had fun?" The master asked him and, of course, I made him answer what I wanted to...

"Dah... You should let me have more time with her. I like her compagny." He muttered next to Bashmakov.

"Well, my friend, if this is what you want, you should have it..." Bashmakov turned to me as I was facing Sophie faking a conversation in French. "Miss De La Rivière? Would you like to enjoy our compagny for more than a night?"

"Of course!"

Sophie put a hand on my arm and I turned.

"Quoi? (What?)"

"Mais votre père?(But your father?)"

"Mon père peut bien me laisser quelques jours de plus, ça va même lui faire du bien de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de moi. Alors quelques jours de plus ne vont pas le faire mourrir. (My father can give me a few more days, plus he won't have to take care of me. So a few more days wont kill him.)" I turned back at Bashmakov. "My friend think my father will miss me but I will stay. I came here to have fun and I'm going to have fun..." I smirked.

"So is everything ok?"

"Of course, Élise is going to get my stuff at the hotel and will bring it back here. She'll come back tomorrow morning to help me get ready. N'est-ce pas? (Won't you?)" I said looking at Sophie with a mean and show-off expression face.

"Bien sûr. (Of course.)" She replied, knowing what I really meant.

Of course I wasn't like that with my best friend and co-worker in real life. She left the party to get my bags and left me alone with the lions... Okay, okay she left the lambs with the lion that I am. Under a spell, that I put on him of course, Dimitri kept dancing with me all night. And I got a few talks with Bashmakov, just to get closer to him. I hate flirting but that's what I did all night. Sophie came back an hour after she left and got back to our headquaters leaving me alone to do my work.

"Monsieur Bashmakov? Can I ask you a question?"

"Call me Kurk, please..."

"Alright. Mister Kurk..." He laughed and let me finish. "I hear you are the best at your work but I'm afraid I don't know what kind of work you are doing. May I ask what is it you are doing?"

"I'm finishing others business. That's what I do."

"And what are those businesses?" I asked him interresting. "I am sorry, I am just curious."

"And curiousity is one of the reason I do those businesses, Miss De La Rivière." He replied dryly and with a serious look that almost frozed me on place.

"I'm... I'm sorry Mister Bashmakov. I shouldn't have pushed you." I faked the shame expression.

He laughed and put a hand on my bare shoulder, giving me the goose bumps.

"Alexandra, if you really want to know I'll show you during your little vacation with us. I'll bring you with me to our next meeting. Is it okay with you?"

I smiled and nodded a few times.

"Of course I'll loved to. When would that be?"

"Dimitri, when is our next meeting?"

"Tomorrow night, Sir."

"Good, so I'll see you tomorrow at seven pm in my dinning room, we'll eat then we'll go to that meeting. You can do what ever you want to all day, just don't bother me."

"Yes, yes, of course. Thank you, Mister Kurk."

"Now go. You should get some rest. Dimitri, go with Miss De La Rivière, show her her room. And do what ever you want tonight, my friend. You are dismiss for the night." He added winking at him.

I knew exactly what he meant and I was going to use that opportunity at my advantage. I lifted my hand so he could take it and he took me to my room. I waved to Bashmakov and his other bodyguards that were laughing at Dimitri.

When we were walking to my room, I had to remember all steps, corridors and turns we made to arrived. Man, this man had a big house. Arrived at my door, Dimitri was standing there, like he didn't know what to do. I smiled gently at him and took his hand.

"Come in, I'm sure you want to stay a little..." I said flirting with him.

"No... No, I have to go back..." He replied, shaking his head and taking a step back.

I used my power to persuate him to come inside. He finally followed me inside my room. I made him sit on the bed and sat next to him. I started to touch his face gently and kissed him on the cheeks then moved to his neck. He was starting to get into it when I jump behind him now caressing his chest. And at the right moment, I put my arms around his neck and tighted them so he couldn't breath.

"Sorry, big guy!"

He started to struggle but I used my power to weak him. Man, he was strong. After less than a minute, he fell in my arms, unconscious and still breathing. I laid him on the bed, took his clothes off, EXCEPT his boxers. Come on, perverts! I put him under the blankets.

Pffff.... He's out for a while... I thought getting out of my dress.

I washed my makeup off, lifted my hair in a messy bun and changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a dark sweat-shirt and black converses. As I was finishing, I saw shadows under my door. I knew somebody was watching, well more of listening, so I took my second phone I had in case and left it on the desk, while he played some background sound that I don't have to explain. Okay, okay, it was only whispers, laughing and kissing sounds, nothing more, I swear. I am not an easy girl. So since someone was at the door the only way to get out of the room was to climb out the window. Without making any noices, as possible, I got on the balcony. I was on the second floor and there was the garden under. I climbed over the bars and my feet slipped on the wet floor. I fell to the ground but manage to grab the lower bars on the balcony right under mine. A scream of pain almost left my mouth as my shoulder streched under my weight. Only one floor to go, I let go of the bar and landed on the ground on my two feet. The light in the room in front of me opened, I stopped moving and waited to see what was happening inside. A man and a woman rushed in the room, kissing each other. Not wanting to see the rest I ran to the rent appartment. Sophie and Matt were waiting for the next instructions. As I came in, Sophie was a bit worried, like always when I'm left alone with the bad guys.

''You're good?'' She asked me.

''Yeah... But not that Dimitri...'' I laughed taking my other earpiece out of the box.

''What did you do? Not the Vancouver thing?'' Matt laughed even more when I nodded. ''You are awesome!''

''You're going back?''

''Yes, I left him sleeping half naked so when he'll wake up, a little confused, I would be in the shower so no facing each other and no awkward situation. Just what Bashmakov wanted...''

''Did he bite the fact that you were curious?'' Matt asked.

I nodded.

''I'm going with him tomorrow night so please, if you call don't forget we are french. And use the black code, remember what it is?''

They both nodded and Matt came back toward me.

''Here, take that french flag pin with you. It's a mini camera, it will film everything happening there and we'll have the proof that we needed. If, by bad luck, one of his guys take it off, just wear the greenish blouse in your bag, there's a button cam in the second button, just to make sure...'' He winked.

''Thanks... I have to go now. Don't forget, stay here. And Sophie you don't need to come tomorrow, I'll tell them I wanted to have fun and you refused so I sended you back home. I don't want you to be more involve. It's not because I don't like you, it's...''

''Because you care... I know, be safe and if there anything leave us the safe word and we'll come get you.''

''Promise... See you later...''

And I left them, running back at the mansion. I climbed the wall back to my room and Dimitri was still unconscious.

''I'm not sleeping with you, that's for sure...''

So I got to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I put a pillow and a blanket in the tub and fell asleep. There was to many thing to do on the next days, so I had to be prepared...

BANG!!

''(Name)! Take your baby and get out of here. Now!''

''What's happening, Carl?''

''SHIELD have been compromised... Get out of here before they get you. Go to a safe place and wait for instructions...Hurry! Get to the southern stairs, there will be nobody for a while. Run (Name), and don't talk to anybody.''

''Thank you...''

''Go...''

He turns to the camera and with a couple of clicking, everything is off the screen and SHIELD's files...

Clic!


	25. Chapter 25

When Carl came to tell you to run, the panic almost got you. You were not even to the stairs yet when you started to think about Clint. Is he safe? How can I communicate with him now? Will he know that I'm alright in the safehouse? Those were the questions that you asked yourself for hours. In the underground parking lot, stress grabbed your guts when you saw two agents, guns in their hands, searching for deserters. Benjamin in your arms, breathing heavily, trying to think of a plan to get you two out of there alive, you heard the door of the second elevator opened. A man and a woman came out, well more sneeking out, trying not to get cought. But the two agents heard the elevator coming and both ran right at them. You took the chance while they were busy and ran at the closest unlocked car you could find with the nearest satellite. You put Benjamin with his blankets on the floor of the passenger seat so no bullet would hurt him or where he wouldn't fall and you started to play with the strings under the steering wheel to start the car. The second it started, you pushed the gaz pedal to the floor and drove out the parking space. The two guards heard you and shot at you, letting the two other ostages ran away. You made a wide turn and the two ostages were running in front of you. You bipped once and they knew what you meant. Without saying it twice, they jumped in the car. You reconized them, it was Kimmy Abraham from internal research and Adam Klark from the training section. Kimmy jumped in front and took Benjamin in her arms. The bullet hit the car but luckily not you or your passengers. You drove fast to the exit where the doors were almost closed. You hit the gaz and got a hold of the streering wheel.

"Hold on!" You screamed at them.

The car hit the doors and they cracked opened. The chopped wood flew around you as the car drove away from the building and on the Boulevard. Five miles away from them, you stopped the car and turned to your passengers.

"We need to go our seperate way. Go to a safe place. Good luck, both of you..."

"You too, Agent Barton." Kimmy replied as she gave you Benjamin back.

She and Adam ran the opposite way and you started to walk the other way to not get the attention on you or your little one. Suddenly, your phone rang, scaring you. You took it out of your pocket and looked at him.

Clint...

But you couldn't answer, Hydra was after all of you. You got near the sewer and throw your cellphone in it. A few seconds after, another phone rang. It was the safe line, the cellphone in the diaper bag. You grabbed it fast and answered this time.

"(Name)? You're okay? Is Benjamin with you?"

"Clint! Yes, we're... We're okay... Where are you?"

"I'm still in Europe. We got trouble. SHIELD is compromised. Where are you?"

"Hum... Five miles from the Headquarters..."

"You need to get to Stark's tower. They can't get us there... They can't fight us if we're together. Go as fast as you can. I'm coming back home... I'll be there tonight. I love you, (Name)."

"Love you too..."

But he already hang up. You walked as fast as you could to Stark's and tried to hide your face from the traffic cam so Hydra's soldier would have difficulties to find you. You took the cab to finish the ride it was to far for you to walk and stay low. You ran upstairs at the tower and tried to get some informations about Clint's flight back. He managed to arrived a few hours after. The second he got in the living room where Tony, Bruce, Thor and you with Benjamin in your arm were waiting for more status from everyone, his bags fell on the floor and he ran at you. He took you in his arms and just kept saying the same thing.

"We are safe now... We are safe..."

***

It's been a few weeks now since Hydra took over the SHIELD agency. Steve managed to put an end to their plans to destroy the world with the help of Natasha and his new friend Sam Wilson . The Winter Soldier happened to be Bucky, an old friend and partner of Steve during the WWII. He is still on the loose but Steve promised to catch him as fast as he will find some clues about where Bucky was staying. Meanwhile, the missions regain their frequent routine and all the Avengers were called a few times to save the world again and again. Except for you. You decided to take a break from this until Benjamin is at least a year old. Clint was perfectly fine with this, since he doesn't have to watch you during each mission to make sure you are coming back home safely for your son. So to pass the time, you asked Tony before he left for a small room and a recording set so you could finish your report on St.Petersburg before Phil calls you back. And he made you the best room you could have.

Today is a rainy day and Benjamin feel like he has to sleep all day. You didn't hear him yet, you just walk to his room to check on him. Sleeping in his crib, you see him smile at the angels. It warms up you poor mother's heart. You walk back in the hall.

"JARVIS, can you warn me when Benjamin wakes up?"

"Of course, Miss."

"Thanks..."

You get to your room and set the recording. You sigh and sit in front of the camera, again.

*Your POV*

The next day, I woke up first. I took a fast shower and got out of the bathroom. Dimitri was still sleeping. I smiled at the idea that came in my mind. I opened the door and slammed it hard enough to shake the bed. Dimitri woke up so fast and it made me laugh inside when I saw his desoriented face.

"Oh, désolé (sorry). Did I wake you?"

He looked at me, trying to figure out what happened last night. I sat on the bed and looked straight in his eyes.

"No... What happened?" He said with his pasty tongue.

Something was weird though at that moment, he talked with an american accent... It was probably just me...

"Alors (so), we drank a lot last night and after the party you took me here and we had fun..." I looked at his face again and started to , what I like to call, fake the laughing. "No, you were so drunk and tired. You crashed on the bed before we could do anything... The other bodyguards were listening to the door so I let my phone play some songs so they would think we ...dated? I think that's the word... Well, you know what I mean... Oh, j'oubliais (I forgot) I slept in the bathroom. So no worries for you and your wife..."

He kept his eyes fixed on me, wide opened, so was his mouth. I'm sure he was wondering the who, the what, the why, the when and the where of the action. I let him wonder, letting the influence fly away a while, it was so funny. Suddenly a flash, so fast that it only hold a millisecond, passed in both of his eyes. I felt so weird I got up and turned my back at him.

"You should go now, before Mister Bashmakov starts looking for you..." I said with a sad tone, seeing myself in the mirror.

While he got dressed, I faked putting on some lip gloss and tying my hair in a tight poney tail just to avoid anymore talking. He then got to the door and looked back at me. I saw him in the mirror, he opened his mouth and closed it right after. He looked down and walked out. It was what I expected, of course. Following Bashmakov's orders to not disturb him under any circonpstances, I decided to do so but it didn't stopped me from inspecting the mansion for some informations.

Lunch time was finally arriving and it was time for me to do my work. While everybody was eating, I decided to take a free and uninvited tour of the mansion. I started with Bashmakov's office of course. I made sure to pass by the longuest way to get there and watched to make sure nobody was following me. I walked by Dimitri and another one, I think his name was Sacha. My date from last night looked at me and just sign a hello with his head, his coworker, on his side, undressed me with his eyes so disgustinly I remember I almost threw up in my mouth. I just smiled at them and passed by, kept looking everywhere for nothing because I already knew where our target's office was. When I was sure nobody was after me, I unlocked the office door. Easy as pie. Until I got in the room. The door closed behind me and I walked towards the desk. Everything was clean. Nothing was standing on the desk except for the computer, a few pen and pencils. I made sure there was no cameras hiding in his librairy he had on the wall behind the desk. Nothing. So I got to the desk and started searching in it. Nothing either. I searched the computer too. Same thing until my eyes fell on the sweet spot.For a man like Bashmakov, everything was in order, not even a pen was a bit displaced. So why did the top right corner of the carpet was curled up? I ran to the carpet and tossed the carpet on the side. Bingo!! There was a safe. Suddenly, I heard whispers in the corridor coming my way. Bashmakov was coming this way. The signal of his cellphone was coming closer each second, the satellite send me the coordonates each time it changed. I had to get out. I got to the door but the handle turned before I could touched it. My heart skipping a few heart beats, I ran towards the librairy and grabbed a book.

"Of course, I... Wait, I'll call you back..."

I turned around, like nothing was wrong.

"Mister Bashmakov! Good morning, or should I say good day..."

"Miss de La Rivière? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just looking at your collection of old books. This is really interresting..."

"I'm disappointed in you, Alexandra. I told you yesterday to not bother me and yet here you are, in my office."

"I'm sorry, the door was unlocked... I thought it was a small librairy. I didn't mean to disturb anything. I swear... Please, don't be mad... I just wanted to visit the beautiful mansion. I never meant to do something wrong. I'm sorry, I'm leaving. Good day, Sir."

When I got to the door, Bashmakov shouted.

"Miss, don't go. I still want you to dinner tonight. You're my guest. I should have told you not to come here if I didn't want you to. And it is my fault if the door was unlocked. Don't worry. Now go and have a nice day too. I'll see you tonight."

I smiled and left the room. My heart slowly calmed down as I walked away from the room. Bashmakov didn't seems suspicious, I was safe. To make sure my story about visiting stayed true, I kept on walking in every room and garden of the propriety until dinner.

At minus one minute from seven pm, I got to the dinning room to join Bashmakov. His whole team of bodyguards were already sitting, waiting to eat. As I steped in the room, they all looked at me, dressed in my greenish blouse, tight light blue jean and my poney tail. With a little help from my influence, Dimitri stood up, like to invited me to sit next to him. He grabbed my chair and pulled it from under the table. I sat and he pushed it a little. I could hear the other whispering and laughing quietly, but the second I lifted my eyes towards them, they stopped, like scared to get caught. Bashmakov cleared his throat and stood up.

"Everybody! We have a long night in front of us tonight. I invite you to eat and get some strenght, because you will all need it." He looked at me. "So do you, Miss De La Rivière..."

"Oh, I am angry, I will eat that's for sure."

Everybody laughed.

"What? What did I say?"

"You said angry instead of hungry. That means you are not happy, but really, really mad."

"Oh." I faked my laugh again. "Excusez-moi (Excuse me), I didn't mean that. I meant: I am hungry."

Of course I faked the whole angry thing.What more to make the ambience turn into your favor?

The rest of the meal was quiet, nothing more. And then, after everybody was done, Bashmakov stood up again.

"Miss De La Rivière, come with me now. We are going to work." He said with his russian accent.

We got outside and sat in the back of a black SUV while a few bodyguards jumped in two other SUVs. Someone drove us thru St. Petersburg until we arrived on a small street to an old building about twenty miles from Bashmakov's mansion. Bashmakov helped me out of the car and walked following his man to the front door. We got downstairs. There was already three man waiting next to a men, his wife and two young kids. They were on their knees, the mother holding her children, tears running down her cheeks. My heart tightened at the sight of this scene. The father started shaking and I could see tears in his eyes too. Bashmakov took a few step and got closer to the family. I stood back next to Dimitri.

"Пожалуйста , не делай этого ... Они ничего не сделали . (Please, don't do this... They haven't done anything.)"

"Вы должны иметь мысль об этом раньше, Абдулов . (You should have thought about this before, Abdulov.)"

"Пожалуйста , мистер Башмаков ... (Please, Mister Bashmakov...)"

"Слишком поздно , мой друг . Ваши услуги больше не будут нужны . (Too late, my friend. Your services are no longer needed.)"

Bashmakov took his gun out and handed it to me. He looked deeply in my eyes, with no expression on his face.

"You wanted to see what I do for a leaving. Now you do. And you will help me. Take this..."

I hesitated. I couldn't take the gun. I just couldn't.

"I can't..."

Dimitri gave me a bump in the ribs with his elbow then showed me the gun.

"If the Master asked you to take something, you take it. No question."

I swallowed hardly since my throat was dried by my the emotions. I slowly took the gun, holding it wrong to make sure I didn't blow my cover for that.

"Shot them..." He ordered me.

"Quoi? (What?)"

"Shot them..."

"I... I can't.... I can't just shot at them..."

"Yes, you can and you will..."

"I..."

Dimitri sent me a look warning me again about the Master. I took a deep breath and lifted the gun toward the poor family. Breathing heavily, I put my finger on the trigger and aimed. My heart beat rised to the roof. I just couldn't take my eyes off of the two kids crying in the mother's arms and the father trying to convince them that everything was going to be fine. I tried to make my mark for Bashmakov but now this is too much. I lowered the gun and turned back at the Master.

"I can't... I don't feel good... I'm going back upstairs."

He took the gun out of my hands and then turned to one of his guards.

"Саша ! Возьмите ее обратно к машине . (Sacha! Take her back to the   
car.)"

The guard in question took my arm fermly and almost dragged me outside of the building. I was in shock. I couldn't believe myself. I almost killed innocent people just to make sure I didn't blow my cover. While I was lost in my thoughts, Sacha took me outside but not to the car. He led me to the next garbage box big enough to hide and pushed me on the wall. The pain in the back of my head that hit the wall pretty hard took me back to reality. I saw him lean over to kiss me. His lips just touched mine when I started screaming, in shock. He grabbed me by the neck, cutting the screaming.

"Shut up!" He whispered in anger. "You are going to do the same thing you did to Dimitri."

I could feel his warm breath in my ear and his strong russian accent made me shiver from head to toes. Even with my training and my powers, I couldn't move. His hand flew from my knee to my belly when I smacked him in the face with my hand. I smacked him! I could have hit him in the guts or throw him on the ground but no I smacked him!! I tried to run back to the door, but he grabbed me by my blouse and dragged me back infront of him. All the buttons were sent flying in the air and bouncing on the ground, so did the microcam. I just had time to lift my head back up when I saw his fist coming toward my face. I remember seeing stars right after he hit me. Blood was coming down my nose and my left eyebrow. I was on the ground dealing with pain when I heard someone yell in russian. Two feet ran toward us and the voice kept yelling at Sacha. All I could see was Sacha going back to the car inbetween the black spots after he shrugged like he didn't care. Strong arms grabbed me and lifted me back on my feet. I saw Dimitri's face thru the stars while I hold on my blouse opened wide. Thankfully I had something underneath it.

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"Hey! Are you good? Did he touched you? The Master will hear about this. I won't let him get passed it. Can you walk?"

"I... I need ... Mes boutons... (My buttons.)" I said kneeling down to grab the microcam before Dimitri.

"Don't bother I'll buy you other buttons tomorrow."

"NO! I need those..."

He looked at me, blinked a few times then turned back to the buttons.

"Alright. Don't be mad."

"...Sorry..."

He handed me all the buttons and helped me up again. We walked to the last SUV and he drove us back to the mansion. Only the two of us. I don't know why but there was something different about him, he wasn't like the others. It was like he had a heart. Maybe it was just me. Or not. At the mansion, Dimitri made me sit in the living room to wait for Bashmakov. When the Master came in the room after over half an hour later, he was covered in blood. The only thing I could think of was the poor family.

"They had to pay the price. You wanted to see what I do for a living. Then this is what I do."

I felt so sick I couldn't believe it. This was my mission and everything was going wrong. I had to save them but I couldn't.

"It's not over yet. Come with me." He said handing me his red hand.

I didn't take it but I followed him. We got down stairs and Sacha opened a door to a dark room. Bashmakov almost pushed me inside. When the light opened, there was a large.... What am I saying? There was a HUGE weird machine. Blue lights were coming out of a small container on one end of it and there was a chair on the other side.

"What is this?" I asked curious.

"Your new friend, (Name)."

I turned surprised and suddenly everything went black.


	26. Chapter 26

And there you are, in Sokovia trying to found Loki's scepter. Again. The whole team is fighting against some say soldiers. You are kicking some guys asses, when you see Steve and Thor, working together to put K.O the enemy.

We are so good at this... You think for yourself, sending your fist into the man's face.

You grab the soldier gun and throw it feets away. More and more soldiers are coming your way.

Time to have some fun...

You put your hands together and push all your energy in them. Two seconds later the blue light ball flies in the air and explodes near the enemy, sending them flying and landing meters back, unconscious. Everything is going great for all of you, until you sense something weird. Something, or someone just passed under your nose, so fast you can't see it and you end up on your back, searching for air. Just seconds after, you hear Natasha in you earpiece.

"Clint's hit!"

Everything stops around you as you run toward their position. You can see Natasha is kneeling next to Clint, her hands on his abdomen, covering the wound. You kneel next to her.

"Clint?!"

"Somebody wants to deal with that bunker?"

And, yes, Hulk smashes the bunker like it is a house of cards but you can't see it as you are concentrate on how to stop the bleeding.

"I'm okay... I'm okay, (Name)..."

"Oh, really? Because for me, you are not! We are going back to the plane, we'll wait for the others." You say breathing calmly while you know your husband is going to be okay since it isn't a major wound.

Thor arrives and takes Clint to the plane where you start to patch the wound. A tear, one single tear, runs down your cheek and Clint manages to see it. He takes your hand and smiles at you in between the pain.

"Don't smile like that, Barton..." You grumble.

"Hey, I'll do what I want to make my wife smile, Barton."

You laugh at this one, it is hard not to.

"There it is! There's her beautiful smile, I wonder where it was gone... " He laughes and end up coughing due to the pain.

Right then, Natasha comes in followed by Bruce.

"He's good?" She askes you.

You nod, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't you scare us like that, Barton. Cause you know I won't be the only one to kick your butt if you do that again."

When Tony finally comes back from the fortress with the scepter, you all head back to the Tower. Back home, Doctor Cho takes Clint to her lab and she repares the wound in a few minutes, the skin feels weird but at least he is okay and you are both home. You felt incredibly guilty leaving Benjamin with the Nanny you found to take care of him but it is the only way you could go on missions, trying to take some time for you.Clint was and is still okay with your decision even if he would prefer you at home. He understands you have to work and change your ideas once in a while and he wouldn't make you stay against your will.

"Mama!" Your son shouts, with a large smile on his face, happy to see you after all those days.

You take him in your arms, hugging him like you haven't seen him in months, kissing him all over his face while he giggles of joy. He, then, jumps into his father's arms and hugs him too. You smile happy to see your family reunited again and in health.

Everyone is tired and resting, it is the perfect time to have a few minutes to yourself. Clint is occuped with Benjamin, so you run to your room and head straight to the bathroom. It's time for a procedure you are now familiar with; pregnancy test. It's been a few days now; morning sickness, headaches and craving, but it might even be the stress but you have to make sure. Benjamin is almost a year old now, only a few weeks and it's probably time for a new member, again. You wait three minutes and the results are back...

"Honey?" Clint askes outside the door.

"One sec, Clint..."

Well, the results will have to wait. You hide the stick under the sink and go out to see Clint with Benjamin, sleeping in his arms.

"(Name), I was thinking..." He says laying the little one in his bed. "You know Benjamin is getting older each day and he will wants to have someone to play with... So I was thinking... Maybe... It would be time for someone new in our family."

You smile, he wants another baby. And you are completly fine with that, as long as there's no evil doctor with evil plans around.

"A baby..."

"A dog..." He says at the same time.

"Wait, what?" You both say together.

"You want a dog?" You reply pointing at him.

"And you want a another baby?" Clint askes surprised.

"Well, I thought that's what you were going to say... I mean... A dog? We don't even have our own place anymore."

"Who said that?"

"Well, you know,our appartement building burned three months ago. After Hydra blowed it up thinking we were there..."

"Maybe it's time we found our own place... You know, a big house. With our children... A dog... For when we are not here." He grins putting his arms around your waist.

You sigh and lay your head on his shoulder.

"Would you let me think about that? The dog thing... I think it might be a good idea, but... Just give me a few days..."

"Sure. Take your time, Hon'. But don't forget to tell me when you'll have your answer. I'll go get the bags so we can unpack."

You nod and sit on the bed, wait for him to leave and the second he's gone, you run to the bathroom. You take the pregnancy stick out. You sigh, smiling at the results. Everything is going as they should.

And then Tony had to create Ultron...

The party is going great. People are talking, drinking and having fun. You are talking with Doctor Cho, when you see behind her, at the bar, Natasha and Bruce talking. You smile. They would make a great couple, if only Bruce would take his courage and ask Natasha out. But your friend leaves the counter and Bruce is left alone. The party comes to an end and every guest are gone, the only person in the living room are the Avengers, Hill, Doc Cho and Rhodey, you think it's his name. You are all laughing and after a few minutes Clint starts giggling, challenging Thor about his hammer. One after the other, the Avengers try to lift it, but none can. Steve makes it move a little, scaring Thor. You can see it on his face but it changed when he sees Steve can't lift it. Tony says something about fingerprints but you don't listen to him, as you move aside, letting Steve sit beside you on the couch. The only thing you get from Thor's speach is:

"You're all not worthy." Thor replies, making everyone laugh.

Suddenly a strident noice surprises everyone, blowing in your ears. You can feel a light pain strikes into your abdomen. You cover your belly with you hands, like protecting it. A broken robot is walking towards the room.

"Wo...rthy... No. How could you be worthy? You're all killers" The robot says in a deep voice.

"Stark." Steve, stands up, ordering Tony to do something.

"Jarvis?"

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a-dream." The robot keep on talking.

"Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit." Tony order Jarvis, but nothing seems to happen.

"There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in... In... Strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy." The robot is just freaking you out.

"You killed someone?" Steve asks him, seriously.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor says for the first time, trying to get more informations from the buggy suit.

The robot makes a rewinding sound and you all hear Stark talking:

I see a suit of armor around the world.

You look at Tony, who seems shock. Then Bruce looks at Tony too.

"Ultron?"

"In the flesh." Answers quickly the robot. "Or no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on mission."

You stand up next to Steve as Maria sets her gun, ready to fight.

"What mission?" Natasha asks.

Clint takes a step back, getting closer to you. Ultron turns his face straight at you and replies seriously:

"Peace in our time..."

Two large holes blow the walls and three of Stark's robots flies toward the group. Steve kicks the coffee table to protect you and him but the robot, flying straight at you both, bumps into it and send you to the ground. Steve has the time to grab you in the air and you land over him.

"Thanks..." You whisper rapidly before taking cover behind the small wall.

He don't take the time to answer, jumping on the back of the robot. You stay put, having nothing to defend yourself with. You see one of the robot grabbing Loki's scepter.

Oh, no. We are not going to search for it again. You think.

You get up, hands together, preparing to shot your energy but another one land in front of you and you don't have time to react. He grabs you with a tight grip, you can't get away. He flies back to Ultron. Still holding you, the robot walks the few steps separating him and Ultron. A few inches from him, Ultron lift his hand and touches your forehead. Pain strikes into your entier body, especially the head. You scream, then a second after, it's over. You fall on your knees, weak, and hear Clint's voice far away, screaming your name. Ultron says something but you don't hear him. Then, robot pieces fall on the floor as Thor's hammer flies into Ultron's body.

"(NAME)!" Clint shouts as he run toward you.

"Is she okay?" Someone ask.

"Honey?" Clint kneels in front of you and, a hand under your chin, lift your face. "Are you okay? What did he do?"

"I... I don't know..." You answer, tears in your eyes.

Why are there tears in your eyes? You shake your head and put a hand on you belly. Everything is okay down there.

"Clint... I'm pregnant..." You whisper so only he can hear.

He looks at you,surprised.

"What? When? How long?"

"A few weeks... A month maybe..."

"Did he..." Clint starts, making sure nothing happened like the first time.

"No... I don't think so... But he did do something, I feel weird..."

"It's okay, (Name). It might just be the adrenaline." Natasha replies helping you up.

"He took the scepter..." You say, sad.

"We'll get it back. Come on, let's sit you on the couch." She helps you walk, while Clint holds you on the other side.

A few moments after the attack, you feel a little better. Everyone are trying to get thing straight and trying to understand what happened.

"All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out. He used the Internet as an escape hatch." Bruce informs who ever wants to know.

Steve seems angry, you understand his feeling since you feel a bit like him.

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other." Natasha adds to Bruce's informations.

"He's in your files, he's in the Internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodey keep on saying, freaking you out even more.

Clint is behind you, a hand on your shoulder.

"Nuclear codes." Hill replies.

"Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can."

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead." Natasha tells us.

"He didn't say dead. He said extinct."

"Oh that makes it better." You reply sarcastic, after Steve explanations.

You feel Clint's hand pressing your shoulder and whispering:

"It's ok, (Name)." He turns to the others. "He also said he killed somebody."

"There wasn't anyone else in the building."

"Yes, there was." Tony speaks for the first time since the trouble started.

He shows a yellow roundish hologram.

"What? This is insane." Bruce comments.

"Jarvis was the first line of defense." Steve feels a bit guilty.

"He would have shut down Ultron. It makes sense." Tony adds.

"No, Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy. This is... Rage."

Thor comes in, furious. His footsteps are loud in your ears. He grabs Tony by the neck.

"Come on, use your words, buddy." Tony manages to speak with his airway getting crushed.

"I have more than emough words to describe you, Stark."

Steve intervints.

"Trail went cold about 100 miles out, but it's headed north." Thor informs them. "And it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again."

You get up trying to search for them on radars or satellites.

A deep silence covers the room as everyone is angry, tired, ashamed and stressed out, all at once. The others keep on talking to each other but you are concentrate.

"Damn it..." You muttur, not thinking everyone could hear you.

They all look at you. You lower your eyes in shame.

"What is it?" Tony asks for everyone.

"He cut every connection I had. That's what he did to me. I can't see nothing. No satellites, no internet, nothing. I let him do this... I let him break what I am. I'm worthless now."

"It's okay, Honey. We'll get it back."

"No you don't understand, this means I can't do anything to help."

Nobody talks, they know it's the truth. If you can't see where they are, you only can fight and that's one thing Clint won't let you do, since you are waiting for another little human being.

"I'll help you research, do anything here. But don't expect me to located them. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, (Name). As long as you are with us, you can help." Tony replies to give you some courage.

"Let's go sleep. We'll look for him tomorow." Steve orders and no one argues.

The next day, the Avengers find a few things and a lead. You enter the room and they are talking about Wakanda.

"The strongest metal on Earth." You hear Tony.

"What? Vibranium?" You ask.

"Where is this guy now?" Steve wonders.

"Africa..." Tony supposes.

"I think we are going to Africa, guys." Natasha, kinda, answers.

"I'm not going..." You simply reply.

Clint looks at you and step foward.

"I think it's a good idea. You should stay with Benjamin."

"That's what I thought. I won't be much help in this condition. Maybe some other time."

"We'll send you a post card." Tony jokes, grinning at you.

You grin too but sarcastically.

An hour later, they are already getting on the plane.

"We'll keep you posted." Steve says, jumping in.

"I hope so. If there's anything I can help you with just ask. I'll be on the other end of your earpiece." You smile.

Clint kisses you.

"Stay safe." You tell him.

"I will." He replies." Love you."

Ten seconds after, they were gone. You sigh and head to the computers, the only way you can help. Jarvis isn't there so someone has to do the tech work. Less than four hours later, they are already in Africa, as you can hear in the earpiece. But they have some problems and Hulk end up all over the news. You call Maria right away.

"Maria, we have a situation."

"Let me take care of that. Thanks, Barton."

On their way back, Clint send you a text.

Safe house. Now. Ask Hill for coordonates.

"Well, that's your daddy, Ben. And he's not happy. Let's get ready." You say to your little one who jump, happy, when he hears Daddy.

Two hours later, you arrive to the safe house. An old, but still good looking house. Maria gave you the key before you left. There is everything you need in the house, food, furnitures. You put Benjamin in a bed for the night and you then sat on the couch in the living room to wait for the team to arrive. They might still be hours away but you can't help yourself. You fall asleep on the couch and sleep for three hours maybe. The sun is rising up, when you hear something outside. The whole team comes inside and they don't seems in good shape. Moments later, Bruce got to the guest room to take a shower and Thor left rapidly, only Steve knows where.

"We met the twins... Again." Informs Clint, as he sees your worried look.

"They are playing with us. Nat? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I think I'll... just take a shower." She replies calmly.

You watch her leave then turn to your husband.

"What is this place?"

"Our safe house..." He grins. "Our home." He adds kinda happy.

"What? You mean the house you said you would found for us? All of this is ours?"

"If you want it to..."

"If I want it... I love it. This is the best home we could ever have."

"Oh, there will be some stuff to repare but we can still live in here... What do you think?"

"I see a lot of potential in this house. Is it really ours?"

"Yeah. I bought it before Stark's party. I know I should have told you before but I wanted to surprise you."

You come closer and kiss him.

"Well you surprised me. And I love this place. I'm happy it's ours."

During the whole day, Clint helps you unpacking the few boxes of stuff from Stark's tower. There might be only a few things in a big house but in years from now it would be filled with pictures and kids stuff. Later in the after noon, Fury appears out of nowhere to encourage the team. Then Bruce let out a question. The question that leads everyone to freak.

"As anyone contacted Helen Cho?"

Seconds after that, the team, except you, are ready to leave.

"You are staying here, right? Just in case Ultron beats us."

"He won't. You are better than him. If you need help just call me, do something. I'll come to help. Promise me..."

"Yeah."

"And keep you pretty face out of trouble, Barton."

"Yes Ma'm." He answers kissing you.

He leaves the house, followed by the others, heading towards Doctor Cho's lab in Seoul. Benjamin is still sleeping and you decide to work on your report. Sat infront of your computer, you open the camera.

*Your POV*

Okay I might seems a little distracted but a lot happened in the last few weeks. I'll start where I left at my last report.

I blacked out. For how long? I don't know... But what I am sure of is they didn't go soft on me. When I woke up hours or days later, they started with the questionning. Since I wouldn't answer, they began the torturing. Head under water, beatting, wet towel over my face... Everything you can imagine, they did it to me. Except cutting fingers, ripping fingernails, at least they weren't that psycho. Not once would Bashmakov come downstairs and ask the question himself. It was always Sacha and some other guys. I didn't even see Dimitri. Each day I thought they would use the creapy machine next to me but not once did I heard them talk about it until that day.

It has been a few days, I guess because down there, there wasn't any lights or clock, when I finally saw Bashmakov coming down. Sacha was on the beatting theme that day. I was tied on a metal chair and he would just keep sending his fist to my face. Asking the same question over and over again.

"Who are you working for?"

And I gave him the same answer over and over again.

"Myself."

Of course he didn't believe me. Who would work for themself? But it was the truth, the real reason why I was there, was because I couldn't bare to see the world controled by evil. I've been doing that job for a few years, searching for man who would kill, torture or threat the world for no reason. I spit the blood on the floor for the twentiest time when the door opened on Bashmakov. He entered the room, took a chair and sat right in front of me. Oh and Dimitri was there too, following him like a dog. The Master looked at me and asked seriously:

"(Name)... Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to?"

Bashmakov looked up at Sacha, standing next to me. It only took two seconds and I received another hit on my left eyebrow, leaving a small cut, bleeding.

"Again... Why are you here?"

"Why would that matter to you? You already have me. What are you waiting for? Just kill me already..."

"I won't kill you. That's not the point right now. If I kill you, I won't know what your employer wants from me. So, who do you work for?"

"And again... Myself. I don't work for the government, you can look. I'm my own employer."

The silence flotted over everyone in the room. I was looking straight at Bashmakov and he didn't seems to believe me.

"Then, if you are your own employer, who are they?" He asked in a deep russian voice, pointing behind him with his head.

I lift my eyes. Two guards were entering the room with two persons with a black bag on their heads. They took the bags off and I started to scream and tried to get out of the ropes tied at my hands and feet. Sophie and Matt were standing in front of me. Sophie had tears storming down her cheeks and Matt had cuts and bruises just like if he had a fight with them.

"Let them go, Bashmakov. This is between you and me. They are not part of this..." I yelled, angry.

"Oh but isn't she your friend?"

"Yes... No... She doesn't even know who I am. I hired her to play the part..."

"And him?"

"I don't know... Her boyfriend, probably."

"That's probably why they asked for an exchange, too? Them for you..."

I couldn't believe it. I put them in this mess and they were trying to get me out. I looked at them.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered and then turned to Bashmakov. " They work for me. But they have nothing to do with this. I don't work for the government. Please, let them go... I'll do what ever you want..."

"Oh...Then, I can do this." He turned to the two guards. "Put them in the chair."

"NO!" I screamed but they didn't really care.

I kept on fighting with the ropes until Sacha came behind me and held my head straight, to see what was going to happen. Matt was first. They sat him infront of the machine, tied him up. He couldn't move, neither could I. And the tears were flowing out of our eyes, the three of us. Matt send me one last look. A look I would never forget. Regrets, pain, anger but still I could see some happiness. Them Bashmakov signed a guard and he pressed on the bouton. The machine started to make some weird noice and then a bright green light striked toward Matt's body. He screamed. He screamed so loud. I... I can still hear him screaming in pain.... *heavy breathing*

I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I... Just give me a few minutes...

You turn the camera off as the tears fill your eyes.

***

Camera's turned on.

Sorry about that. It's still hard to talk about all of this. Okay, so Matt... Matt was screaming in agony. I didn't know why, all I could see was my tears of pain and anger mixed together. I tried, really tried to get out of the ropes but it wouldn't work. Sophie's screams were echoing in my ears. Matt was still alive but I didn't know for how long. The green light stopped and Matt was conscious.

"What did you do?" I shouted to Bashmakov.

"Oh, this is the best machine ever invented by Hydra. It takes what ever dreams, happiness, hope you can have and destroys it inside your brain. Leaving you with nothing to hope for. Most of the time, people die after this experience."

"No!"

"Yes! And you little girlfriend is going next."

Sacha was still holding my head. Sophie was pushed by some guard, while another grabbed Matt and almost throw it on the ground. He wasn't moving, but in my freaking out condition, I could see him breath. A second after, the green light hit Sophie, who screamed just like our friend did. I was still crying and screaming for them to stop but again, they wouldn't. Until...

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you who I work for..."

He pressed on the button, stopping the light from striking Sophie.

"Well..." He pressured me to answer.

"I... I work for SHIELD..." I spoke the first agency I could found in my fast research.

I could swear I saw Dimitri twitched when I said SHIELD, but Bashmakov was to concentrate to see it. He was thinking.

"SHIELD? I knew they would come... But sending a young agent to stop me. That I didn't think they would. A young and stupid agent who got caught." He added pressing the button again.

The light started again and Sophie's screams broke my heart.

"NO!" Sophie and I screamed together.

She kept on screaming until there was nothing else to scream for. They let her fell on the floor next to Matt. I just wanted to throw up.

"I told you what you wanted to hear. Why didn't you let us go?"

"Because you told me what I wanted to hear, not what I need to hear."

"Then what is it you need to hear?" I shout as he left to room.

"What is right? What is wrong? Have you made the right decision? Or was it wrong to bring your pitty friends to help you in a quest you already lost?" Bashmakov evily grinned, as I swallowed my proud, tears still falling down my cheeks.

Four guards grabbed Sophie's and Matt's bodies to the next room. I could see them, there was a one way mirror. They just let them drop on the floor. Sacha let go of my head and I just let everything down. I couldn't even support my own head. All I thought about was how I let my friends down...

Grabovsky was right... Bashmakov too. I shouldn't have brought them there. I knew it would be dangerous, but I still brought them with me. I'm just a nobody, who as fun in killing her friend. *sob* I'm sorry... *sob*

Camera's off.


	27. Chapter 27

Clint finally made it back from Sokovia. He was injured but alive and that was the thing you thanked God for. He told you the twins changed their beliefs and decided to fight with them. But Pietro died trying to protect Clint and he will never forget this. The only thing about Pietro's death was the fact that Clint would wake up at night, covered in sweat and crying. Yes, crying. You never, not even once, saw Clint cry, except when you died two years ago. But as his wife, you did everything you could do; caring for him. The warm hugs and all the support you could give him help him a lot. Every day, you thank Pietro for what he did and you promessed yourself to thank him properly when the time comes.

Meanwhile, your baby bump is getting bigger and bigger each day. Clint was on sick leave since he's back but he decided to take some deserved vacations. Fury was happy to give him some days off and he didn't even called once for a mission. Clint, who missed the first pregnancy, went to every doctor's appointment and made sure the Doctor wasn't like the first one. He even asked Natasha to run a background check on him, what she did with pleasure. Nothing was wrong apparantly. You were taking care of by all the members of the team. Today is the 38th week of pregnancy. Every day is closer to the due date and you feel good. Not even stressed out a little since Clint is by your side and you know what is waiting for you when you'll deliver. The life in the safe house is so good, you love it. Benjamin is over a year old and Clint passes most of his time with him, playing or showing him how to make a garden. He couldn't be a better husband or father.

As the rain falls to the already soaked ground, you are doing the dishes. Lost in your thoughts, you don't hear your husband behind you. Two strongs arms wrap your waist and his head lands on your shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing specific... Where's Benjamin?"

"Sleeping. (Name), what are you really thinking about?"

"Well, we are blessed, don't you think?"

To Be Continued

"I'm positive we are. A beautiful and healthy boy, a baby on his way, a great house and a wonderful wife... Why would I want more?"

"Don't you miss work?"

"A little, but I'm happy with you and Benjamin. I don't feel the need to go back to work now... It can wait... Plus..." He takes a cloth and starts washing the plates. "...I was thinking about it and I don't think I ever want to go back... I mean..."

"Wait. Clint, SHIELD is your life. You never missed or failed a mission. You love it. Why would you stop working?"

"My family is my life now. I don't want to miss anything. And... With what happened with Pietro, it made me think. Every mission are dangerous, the risk of beeing killed is always high and I don't want to leave you alone with the children..."

You pause for a minute. None of you talk. You lay the cup you have in your hands and turn to face him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, (Name). I took the time to think about it."

"Then, if it's what you want, we'll do it... But I'll probably do one last mission before I stop." You smile.

Clint laughs and hugs you with his wet hands.

"That's what I thought you'll say... You miss it, don't you?" He asks.

"Missing is a big word... I'll say I want to feel the adrenalin one last time before I stop. But it wont be soon. This baby as to come out first and I have to raise him. Probably in a year or two, I'll do my last mission, then I'm done. It as time to change to until then."

"You are so preditable." Clint says, smiling.

"Oh, really? Am I?" You replie putting your hand in the water then splashing him with it.

"Oh! You little troublemaker. Wait till I catch you!" Clint shouts, laughing out loud as you run away from him as fast as you can.

Later this afternoon, you finally have time to work on that report. Clint is playing with Benjamin so you can work. It's been a while but Phil understands. You couldn't work on it since the last time because of all the painful memories that comes with it. But today, you feel stronger to try to finish the report.

*Your POV*

It's been a long time since my last update on this report. Believe me when I say it's tough. I finally found the strenght to finish it. So...

After they took my friends out of the room, I was left alone. For hours, I sat there feeling my energy leave my body, little by little. The worst in that situation was the fact that there was a one way window in the room, that I never notice, probably because there wasn't any light before. That's where they took Sophie and Matt. I could see them on the other side, lost in their mind. But I couldn't find the energy to look at them... Or was it cowardness...Hours after hours, I didn't move, I wasn't hungry nor thursty... I didn't feel anything, like... Like I was... Emotionless. But something happened in my mind during this change. Something I would never expect. I felt the need, urgent need to leave the room, this country. Go where nobody would found me, where I wouldn't hurt anyone. And then this happened...

I finally made it out of the ropes by playing with them. My thoughts were dark, the only thing that made is way thru was: I need to get out... NOW. I surprised myself walking towards the one way window. Sophie was standing and looking at the window, no expression, not even a light in her eyes, just like her life left her body. Matt was just lay down on a bed, he wasn't moving. I put my hand on the glass. I don't remember how long I stayed there. I just couldn't leave them here with that monster.

"I have to go, but I won't leave you... I'll come back for you... I promise!" I said with a deep voice.

I was determinate. I was going to leave this place and this is how it was done.

I turned my back to the window and head straight to the door. It was locked but not for long. I grabbed a pipe and with all the force I had, I broke the handle. The door opened easily after that. I looked in the hallway, there was a guy standing at the other end. Too easy. I walked towards him, calmly. When he saw me, he kinda freaked out. But seconds after, he was on the floor. I don't kill or badly injure, I just put them unconscious. That's my rule. And all the practice I had with Sophie and Matt, just made me better. I got up the stairs, there was nobody near. I had to found a way out of here. A car would be the best thing. But the garage was on the farest part of the mansion. I took a turn but there was five guards talking. When they saw me, they stopped and looked at me, like what is she doing here? One of them grabbed his mike and called for help. The only thing I thought was what a great round plate on the table. A brief moment after, the plate was flying and met with his face. The four other ran at me, I turned back and decided to get upstairs. They followed me but at the other staircase, another group made it to the middle of the stairs. So I decided to do something I always wanted to do. I jumped over the railing. A flip and I landed on my right knee. You should have seen it in slowmotion. I didn't wait till they were downstairs, I ran as fast as I could. I took the last turn before the garage door but Sacha was standing in my way.

"Going somewhere, Honey?"

"Get out of my way."

"Or what?"

I ran towards him and hit his knee cap. He fell on his other one and let out a scream of rage. I could see in his eyes that he was going to kill me, for sure. But I rapidly took control before the others arrived. I kicked him hard but he managed to stop me. Everytime I tried to hit him, he stopped me but I sent my fist to his neck and cut his breathing. Then I jumped on him. A few moves and I'm on his back, my arms around his neck. He tried to get me off of him by pushing me against the wall behind us, I almost let go of my hold but I managed to keep it. Stuggling to put him K.O, it took me patience. The others were getting closer each second. I could hear them yelling and running down the hall. I felt Sacha searching for air and he finally let go. I let him fall to the ground, unconscious.

"This is for your sick mind..." I said kicking him in the sensitive area before I left him for the garage.

I opened the door as the other guards were turning the corner and coming my way. Two of them got their guns out and aimed them on me. I closed the door quickly and hide next to it as the bullets dug holes in the door. I pushed a heavy table infront of the door and walked backwards until I walked on something. Well, I should say someone's foot. I turned swiftly and came face to face with...

"Dimitri..." I whispered taking a step back.

I don't know why I did this but I kicked him in the guts. He bend in pain, I took the opportunity to get to the Aston Martin Vanquish, the closest and most valuable car in the garage. I was opening the door when Dimitri blocked the way with his arm.

"Get away from me..." I said moving, my back to the door.

"Let me help you."

"What? No."

"I know how to get you out of here."

"I know my way out. Thanks."

"I'm dead serious."

"So am I. How can I trust you? What tells me you won't kill me the second we are out of here?"

He aimed his gun at my face. I knew it would be over. Just a wink of an eye and I'm gone.

"Get down!"

I wasn't ask twice. The shots echoed in my ears as he shot to the door a few times. I got up and look at the door. No more sounds or voices were coming from the hall. I turned back at Dimitri, who's gun was not even pointing at my face anymore. I sighed and grabbed the door handle.

"Fine. But I drive..."

I guess he was okay with it since he walked to the other side of the car and sat on the passenger seat.

"Tight your seatbelt." I let out.

A second after, I let the motor roar and pressed on the gaz pedal.

"Let see if the door is as strong as it looks."

I know I shouldn't have done this and it scratched the hood but I didn't have time to open it correctly. Parts of the door flew feets away. Dimitri was holding himself the whole time. The rain washed the dust from the Aston and I made my way to the road, where I drove as fast as I could. A few blocks away, Dimitri turned to me.

"Go to the airport."

"And why should I follow you?"

"I have a plane waiting for us. I told you I could help you get out of here."

"If you decide otherwise, or even try to double cross me, thrust me, I'll make you regret your decision."

"It won't happen. Just trust me. Can you look at the road now?"

"Oh! Dimitri is afraid we'll have an accident. He should know I'm the best. And that I have everything in here so it won't happen." I evily laugh, pointing at my brain.

I don't know why but my instinct was trusting him. Maybe by the fact he didn't try to kill me... Yet.

"Shout!" I murtured looking in the mirror.

"What?"

"We are followed."

"What did you expect? He's a freaking murderer. And you saw thing you shouldn't have. So, yes, he's following us."

I took the next turn, kinda tight, but I managed it and I think I heard Dimitri growned as he was pushed against the door.The map in my head was clear, two more turns and we would be on the highway. The best way for me to drive fast and going as far as I can from Bashmakov. I zigzagged between the cars. I could see the black SUV following us from a distance as they couldn't beat an Aston Martin.

Over ten miles away, we took the exit to the airport but we didn't have to wait. We took, what I called the VIP entrance. The fence wasn't that tough, if you know what I mean. I don't know how Dimitri was doing next to me, but I think he was happy about the fact we lost them on the highway. Unfortunatly, not for long.

"Stop here!" Dimitri shouted pointing at the spot.

I stopped the car and got out rapidly.

"But you said there would be a plane waiting for us. There's nothing!"

"It's here. Will you ever learn to trust me?"

And that's when we heard gun shots, a bullet passed an inch from my ear.

"We're dead... Or not." I said in determination as an idea made is way to my dark mind.

A loud boom made me jump, I turned around to see a black plane. Three men were walking down the back door of the plane, two of them were shooting at the SUV and the other one was signing us to come inside quickly. I knew Bashmakov wouldn't let us fly away from him and I had to stop him. Dimitri waited for me but he saw I wasn't going to the plane.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna slow them down. You should go... I don't think I can make it back after..."

I faced the SUV coming our way fast and I closed my eyes to concentrate. A blue light was coming out of my chest and my hands. Dimitri looked at me, curious. Then when I sensed it was strong enough, I let it go. When it hit the first SUV, it made the effect of a wall. The car stopped immediatly. Some men were trown out. The two other SUV stopped behind but got strucked by the energy I sent. The only effect on them was a minor thing, the SUVs were pushed on their side. But I wasn't in a state to see it. It took so much of my strenght, I just felt on the ground. All I saw was Dimitri holding me close to his chest, bridal style, and taking me to the plane before everything went black.

Well I have to end this here, guys. I need to go to the hospital.

You get up.

"Clint! Go get Benjamin. It's time."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
